L'Ange Gardien
by Alyeka
Summary: Harry vivait dans une famille qui ne l'aimait pas. Mais ce n'était pas grave, car il avait un Ami Imaginaire. Il l'écoutait toujours car il savait tout, et le protégeait. Il lui ressemblait, jusquà sa cicatrice en forme d'éclair, mais il était plus vieux!
1. Prologue

**Titre :** L'Ange Gardien

**Disclaimer :** Le monde d'Harry Potter et ses personnages appartiennent à J.K.R., je ne fait que m'amuser avec. Seule l'intrigue est à moi.

**Spoiler :** Je prends en compte les six premiers tomes.

**Notes :**

N'hésiter pas à me laisser des conseils ou remarques du moment que c'est constructif.

Cette fiction comporte _**une histoire d'amour entre deux garçons**_, qui ne sera cependant pas la finalité de l'histoire : juste une composante.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>Prologue :<p>

* * *

><p>Harry courrait. Il avait l'impression de ne faire plus que ça depuis quelques mois. Enfin, ça et pleurer. Courir pour survivre. Comme d'habitude. Et pleurer les êtres cher à son cœur qui disparaissaient les uns après les autres, sans qu'il puisse faire quoi que ce soit pour l'empêcher. A chaque fois, s'était la même chose. Une attaque, tous le monde cherchant à le protéger parce qu'il n'était pas encore assez fort pour combattre Voldemort <em>et ses mangemorts<em>, mais que lui seul pourrait un jour le faire… Et l'un des siens qui se sacrifiait ! Soit pour gagner du temps pour la fuite des autres, soit pour lui sauver la vie dans le feu de l'action.

Mais cette fois, Harry était seul. Cette fois, il n'y aurait pas de bouclier humain. Après que ses parents, Sirius, Dumbledore, Kingsley, Hagrid, McGonagall, Neville, Lupin, Tonks, Hermione, Arthur, Molly, Ginny, Rogue (étonnamment), Bill, les jumeaux, Maugrey, Charlie, et enfin Ron se soient sacrifiés chacun leurs tours, et parfois dans d'atroces souffrances, Harry était seul. Tous ses plus proches amis étaient mort et il n'avait laissé personne d'autre s'approcher se lui. Il n'avait pas pu empêcher que ceux qu'il aimait fasse les choix qui les avaient tués, mais il ne permettrait pas que quelqu'un est à nouveau la possibilité de choisir _cela_.

Sauf qu'il était coincé. Il n'avait jamais survécu que grâce aux autres et maintenant, il allait mourir. Parce qu'il n'était pas assez fort et qu'il s'était souvent trompé, il allait être tué et le monde n'aurait plus aucun espoir d'échapper à l'emprise de Voldemort. Maudite prophétie. Maudite impulsivité de Gryffondor. Et aussi, maudit Voldemort, mais ça s'était évident !

Harry s'était réfugié à Poudlard pendant l'été. Il n'y avait pratiquement personne qu'il pouvait mettre en danger par sa simple présence, et cela lui permettait de se préparer au mieux. Il avait pu réfléchir posément à un bon moyen de détruire le dernier Horcruxe de son ennemi, et apprendre plus de sorts de combat. En somme, se mettre dans les meilleures conditions possibles pour avoir une chance de faire son travail avant de mourir.

Mais même s'il avait pu agrandir considérablement son répertoire de sorts offensifs et défensifs, ce n'était pas suffisant. D'autan qu'il n'avait trouvé aucun moyen d'atteindre l'Horcruxe puisque Voldemort l'avait mis en sécurité depuis que Ginny avait tué Nagini, malgré son ordre de ne pas la touché tant qu'il n'aurait pas détruit tous les autres. Mais Ginny avait cru bien faire quand même, et elle était morte pour ça. Il ne pouvait pas vraiment la blâmer, n'est-ce pas ?

A présent, Harry courrait pour sauver sa vie parce qu'il ne pouvait pas tuer Voldemort. Il sentait qu'il ne pourrait pas s'en sortit vivant cette fois. Les mangemorts gardaient les sorties – y compris les passages secrets – et le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'était pas loin derrière lui. Il pouvait être rattrapé à tout instant, et il se demandait s'il ne vaudrait pas mieux pour lui se suicider. Il n'avait pas envi d'être torturé. La seule chose qui le retenait était la pensée de tous ses amis morts pour qu'il vive.

Il atteignit les gargouilles gardant l'entré du bureau directorial, espérant qu'elles pourrait lui faire gagner un peu de temps, et s'engouffra par le passage qu'elles lui avaient ouvert juste au bon moment. Il senti un sortilège passer à quelques centimètres de sa tête et monta quatre à quatre les marches en priant pour que les gargouilles se referment à temps. Son souhait fut heureusement exaucé, et il arriva sain et sauf dans l'ancien bureau de Dumbledore.

Harry tenta juste au cas où d'utiliser la cheminé, mais Voldemort avait même pensé à ça. Il était définitivement foutu. Ça avait été son dernier espoir. Il s'affala alors dans le fauteuil et contempla le portrait de son mentor. Il refusait de mourir sans combattre. Il ne pouvait pas par respect pour ceux qui avaient cru en lui. Il ne pouvait plus qu'espérer mourir dans le feu de la bataille. Il poussa un profond soupir.

Le bruit sembla réveiller le portrait – qui n'avait bizarrement pas réagit au boucan qu'il avait fait en entrant dans le bureau – et les yeux de l'ancien directeur pétillèrent à la vu du jeune homme. Harry l'arrêta avant même qu'il ne parle.

- Je suis désolé, Monsieur. Je n'y suis pas arrivé. Cette fois je vais mourir et Voldemort à encore un Horcruxe…

- Tu ne devrais pas désespérer, mon garçon… Tu pourrais peut-être appeler Fumseck… ? Répondit le vieil Homme.

Harry le regarda comme s'il était fou – ce qui était le cas pour pas mal de sorciers déjà avant sa mort.

- Fumseck a disparu après votre enterrement. Personne ne sait où il est partit, alors je ne vois pas comment il pourrait venir m'aider.

Mais les yeux de Dumbledore pétillèrent encore plus.

- Ta baguette contient une de ses plûmes…

Harry fronça les sourcils mais décida d'essayer quand même. Après tout, il n'avait rien à perdre… Il prit sa baguette en main, se concentra son l'ancien familier de Dumbledore, et prononça son nom. Il attendit une ou deux minutes, et recommença à appeler en continu sans relâcher sa concentration. Et le miracle se produisit ! Fumseck apparu dans un bref mais éblouissant éclat de lumière. Harry était sauvé, le phœnix pouvait le faire transplaner malgré les barrières de protections ! Il restait donc un petit – tout petit – espoir qu'il trouve une solution à son problème d'Horcruxe, et alors, Voldemort redeviendrait mortel !

Harry allait demander à Fumseck s'il voulait bien le transporter, quand il remarqua qu'il tenait un petit paquet entre ses serres. Un petit paquet marqué à son nom, de l'écriture de Dumbledore. Le jeune homme jeta un coup d'œil au portrait qui regardait ailleurs en sifflotant innocemment, puis s'approcha du phœnix. Ce dernier lui donna le colis puis alla s'installer sur son ancien perchoir que McGonagall, puis Flitwick n'avaient pas eu le cœur d'enlever.

Il contenait une lettre pliée en quatre, un petit carnet en cuir vert émeraude, une bougie gravée de symboles étranges, et un athamé en argent. Il allait lire la lettre quand un bruit d'explosion le ramena à la réalité. Il fourra le tout dans ses poches, fit un petit signe de remerciement au vieux sorcier dans son cadre, et se précipita auprès de Fumseck. Il n'eu même pas besoin de lui demandé, que l'oiseau lui tendit une patte. Et à peine l'avait-il attrapé qu'il disparaissait en même temps que la porte du bureau volait en éclat, dévoilant un Voldemort furieux de voir son dernier opposant réellement dangereux lui échapper _encore_.

Harry et Fumseck réapparurent dans une petite maisonnette visiblement à l'abandon depuis de nombreux mois, mais confortable malgré tout. Le survivant ne perdit pas un instant et commença à lire la lettre de Dumbledore, après avoir remercié chaudement le phœnix. Il du la lire plusieurs fois pour être sûr d'avoir tout compris, puis s'affala dans un fauteuil… poussiéreux !

Il passa ensuite un bon quart d'heure immobile, visiblement en pleine réflexion. Puis son visage prit une expression décidée et il se leva pour tout préparer. Il n'avait plus rien à perdre, et pouvait tout regagner ! Il suivrait donc le dernier plan de Dumbledore.

Il passa donc les cinq heures qui suivirent à se préparer en dégageant l'espace dont il aurait besoin, et en lisant le carnet de Dumbledore. Puis, à 23h45, il se plaça à genoux au centre du pentagramme qu'il avait dessiné dans l'ancien salon de Dumbledore – puisque cette maison lui avait certainement appartenu – et plaça avec soin ce dont il aurait besoin devant lui. Il referma le carnet qu'il n'avait pas pris le temps de finir, voulant aller au plus vite, dans sa poche, et se concentra sur le rituel décrit dans les dernières pages.

Il alluma la bougie posé pratiquement contre ses genoux à l'aide de la magie, garda sa baguette dans une main, et pris l'athamé de l'autre. Il avait pris soin d'apprendre par cœur la longue formule en latin et pu donc commencer à incanter en se concentrant sur le résultat à obtenir. Il n'oublia cependant pas pour autan de regarder l'heure sur l'horloge placé face à lui.

À minuit moins une, il entailla la paume de sa main sans lâcher sa baguette. Il ne savait pas comment les choses allaient se passer et préférait donc la garder bien en mains. Il n'avait pris le temps de lire que l'introduction des recherches effectuées par son mentor et Nicolas Flamel, la conclusion, et bien sûr, le déroulement du rituel. Il utilisa ensuite l'athamé pour faire couler son sang dans la cire fondu autour de la mèche de la bougie, tout en continuant son incantation, et sans se déconcentrer.

Dumbledore, qui avait écrit seul la fin du carnet après la mort de Flamel, avait bien précisé que selon ses recherches _théoriques_, il ne fallait surtout pas perdre de vu l'objectif du rituel, surtout que justement, il s'agissait de théorie ! Jamais personne n'avait tenté une telle chose de mémoire de sorcier. Dumbledore avait donc donné pour instruction à Fumseck de ne lui donner le colis que s'il n'y avait plus d'autre solution.

Et dans la lettre, il avait précisé qu'il ne devait prendre sa décision _qu'après avoir lu tout le livre_, et de bien y réfléchir : il n'y aurait pas de retour en arrière une fois le rituel commencé. Et s'il se trompait, ou si Dumbledore s'était trompé, il pourrait en mourir ! Mais Harry agissait dans l'urgence. Il devait le faire à minuit, et il n'était pas sûr que Voldemort lui laisserait jusqu'au lendemain avant de le retrouver. C'était maintenant ou jamais, et tant pis pour les conséquences : de toute façon, il n'était qu'un mort en sursis.

Harry faisait de gros efforts de concentration. Il avait cessé de regarder l'horloge pour ne penser qu'à son but. Et aussi parce qu'il n'était pas certain de vivre encore après minuit. Il ne voulait donc pas regarder l'aiguille se rapprocher inexorablement du 12. Il ne sut donc que ce moment était arrivé que lorsqu'il sentit une rafale de vent ébouriffer brusquement ses cheveux. Il garda les yeux fermés en répétant inlassablement l'incantation.

Son corps commença à le brûler, et le vent soufflait de plus en plus fort, l'empêchant presque de rester assis. Sa cicatrice sembla se déchirer d'un coup, lui infligeant une souffrance à laquelle il n'était pas préparé. Voldemort arrivait-il ? Il ne pu cependant pas ouvrir les yeux, la douleur était trop prenante. Il ne se senti même pas tombé, et ne s'entendit pas hurler de douleur.

Il ne reprit conscience de lui-même que lorsque la douleur cessa, aussi brutalement qu'elle avait commencé. Le vent avait aussi arrêté de tourbillonner autour de lui, et étrangement, il ne se sentait pas courbaturé. Il aurait du avoir mal partout, principalement à la tête et à la gorge, mais rien du tout. Il se sentait parfaitement bien et en paix. Etait-il mort ?

Il ouvrit prudemment les yeux pour se rendre compte que le décor autour de lui avait changé. Il était désormais allongé au sol de ce qui avait du être une chambre d'enfant. Il y avait des jouets et des peluches plus ou moins brûler et cassé autour de lui. Juste à ses côté, se trouvait un tas de chiffon noir, un bébé dont le front saignait et qui pleurait à chaudes larmes, et le corps d'une très belle femme rousse…

Harry se leva et s'approcha de l'enfant, complètement ébahit de se trouver là, à côté de _lui-même_ ! Comment allait-il expliqué sa présence ? Comment allait-il modifier l'histoire favorablement ? Il s'agenouilla face à l'enfant pour essayer de le calmer quand des bruits de pas se firent entendre. Des pas lourd mais rapide. La silhouette d'Hagrid se dessina à l'entrée de la chambre. Harry paniqua.

- Hagrid, je dois absolument parler à Dumbledore… dit-il précipitamment.

Mais son premier ami ne réagit pas à ses paroles. Il ne le regardait même pas. En fait, il n'avait d'yeux que pour la femme tombée au pied du lit de bébé, et pour l'enfant en pleure. Hagrid s'approcha alors de lui et le prit dans ses bras maladroitement, en lui murmurant des paroles rassurantes. Le petit se calma, mais Harry commençais à se demander se qui se passait.

- Hagrid ? Appela-t-il

Toujours aucune réaction. Le jeune homme _tenta_ alors de poser la main sur son bras. Tenta seulement, parce que sa main passa au travers du bras du garde-chasse de Poudlard ! Cette fois, le survivant paniqua totalement. Etait-il un fantôme ? Non, même les fantômes étaient visibles. Quoi alors ?

Il se remémora la lettre de Dumbledore :

_Harry,_

_Le carnet ci-joint contient toutes les explications et conclusions de mes dernières recherches, effectuées au début avec l'aide de mon ami Nicolas Flamel. J'ai demandé à Fumseck de ne te le confier qu'en dernier recours : se sont des recherches __théoriques __! Rien de tous cela n'a jamais été testé, et tu dois être conscient que je peux m'être trompé, que je ne suis pas sûr du résultat, et que je n'ai pas d'idées précises de se qui pourrait t'arriver si cette expérience échoue pour une quelconque raison. _

_Tu ne dois donc la tenter qu'en __dernier recours__, si tu n'as réellement plus d'autre possibilité, et seulement après avoir lu __l'intégralité du carnet__, et y avoir réfléchit posément. Ce carnet, si Nicolas et moi n'avons pas fait d'erreur, devrait te permettre de réécrire l'histoire. Mais tu ne doit le tenter qu'avec pour but final __d'utiliser ton expérience actuelle de la vie, de la guerre, et de Voldemort, dès le moment ou tu as été intégré à la gerre__. C'est uniquement à cela que tu dois penser durant le rituel. Pas à sauver des vies ! C'est vraiment important. Ne le fait que si tu es sûr de pouvoir te concentrer sur ce but et aucun autre ! _

_En espérant que tu n'auras pas à lire cette lettre, ou que si c'est le cas, tout ce passe pour le mieux ! Je te souhaite de réussir, non seulement ta mission, mais aussi ta vie Harry. _

_Affectueusement, _

_Albus Dumbledore_

Il avait appliqué ses consignes à la lettre ! Et était arrivé juste après que Voldemort l'ai inconsciemment marqué comme son égal, et fait de lui l'enfant de la prophétie. Alors quoi ?

Harry s'assura qu'il avait sa baguette, et le carnet dans sa poche. Il pouvait les toucher. _Ouf !_ Mais il ne parvint pas à lancer de sort. _Oh Merlin !_ Il essaya d'attraper divers objets dans la chambre, mais cela lui était impossible ! Pendant ce temps, une moto volante avait atterrit devant la maison, et un Sirius Black encore jeune mais déjà désespéré entra dans la chambre.

Harry ne prêta pas attention à ce qu'il disait. Il ne pouvait rien faire ! Personne ne le voyait, et personne ne l'entendait ! Il ne pouvait même pas toucher quoi ou qui que se soit ! Il était condamné à revoir sa vie sans rien pouvoir changé ! Il ferma les yeux et respira un grand coup. Il devait trouver une solution. Il laissa échapper un grognement de rage, mais ouvrit tout-à coup les yeux en grand en voyant le petit Harry sursauter au bruit qu'il avait fait. Le bébé le regardait ! Le jeune homme essaya alors de toucher le bambin… avec succès cette fois ! Il appela alors le bébé, qui tendit ses bras vers lui avec un sourire.

- Papa ! S'exclama bébé Harry.

Les deux hommes en pleine discussion s'arrêtèrent de parles d'un coup pour regarder dans la direction qu'indiquait le petit. Mais ils ne virent rien, et leurs visages prirent une expression inquiète. Mais le Harry de 17 ans s'en fichait. Le bébé le voyait ! Bon, il le prenait pour son père, mais finalement, il aurait un moyen d'action. Il pourrait se conseiller lui-même ! Et sans avoir à expliquer quoi que se soit à Dumbledore ! Il fit un grand sourire à l'enfant en déposant son index sur sa bouche.

- Chut Harry ! Il ne faut pas dire que je suis là ! Je suis caché. Tu veux bien garder le secret ?

Le petit babilla joyeusement, et Harry commença à réfléchir à ce qui devait être fait. Cette fois, il ne devait pas faire d'erreur…


	2. Chapitre 1

**Titre :** L'Ange Gardien

**Disclaimer :** Le monde d'Harry Potter et ses personnages appartiennent à J.K.R., je ne fait que m'amuser avec. Seule l'intrigue est à moi.

**Spoiler :** Je prends en compte les six premiers tomes.

**Notes :**

N'hésiter pas à me laisser des conseils ou remarques du moment que c'est constructif.

Cette fiction comporte _**une histoire d'amour entre deux garçons**_, qui ne sera cependant pas la finalité de l'histoire : juste une composante.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>Chapitre 1 : Education<p>

* * *

><p>Dans les semaines qui suivirent son arrivé, Harry occupa tous son temps à réconforter la jeune version de lui-même, tout en cogitant sur ce qui s'était passé – autant dans sa vie que lors du Rituel – et ce qu'il devait faire ou non.<p>

Il avait lu le carnet de Dumbledore et comprenait un peu mieux ce qui lui était arrivé. Evidement, s'il était simplement retourné dans son passé comme avec un Retourneur de Temps, il aurait créé un paradoxe en modifiant son histoire. Et s'il était redevenu bébé, mais en se souvenant de toute sa vie, il serait devenu fou car un cerveau de bébé n'est pas développé comme celui d'un adulte. Il était donc devenue une sorte d'emprunte de se qu'aurait du devenir bébé Harry s'il n'était pas venu l'aider. Il se demandait aussi combien de temps il resterait ? Est-ce qu'il mourrait quand la prophétie serait accomplie ? Ou quand l'enfant aurait atteint l'âge qu'il avait lui-même au moment du Rituel ? Ou à sa mort ? Ou pire… jamais. Il faudrait qu'il cherche.

Par contre, il ne comprenait pas bien la douleur que cela avait provoquée à sa cicatrice. Il n'avait jamais eu aussi mal, même quand Voldemort avait touché son front dans le cimetière, et même quand il l'avait possédé. Peut-être que la connexion avait simplement été coupé ? Après tout, il n'était plus vivant, et il n'était plus le survivant… Il n'était qu'une emprunte, créée par un Rituel… Mais il faudrait tout de même qu'il réfléchisse à cela. Il pourrait alors peut-être aider son protégé à interdire l'accès à Voldemort dans son esprit.

En ce qui concernait sa nouvelle mission, à savoir, s'aider lui-même à accomplir la prophétie sans se faire tuer, et se construire une vie heureuse, il avait pour l'instant un champ d'action très limité. Il ne pouvait rien faire pour aider l'enfant si ce n'est le réconforter lorsqu'ils étaient seuls. Plus tard, il serait son mentor et conseiller, mais en attendant, il ne pouvait être qu'un soutient, un maigre réconfort.

Il avait donc observé, la gorge serré, son parrain abandonner sa garde au demi géant pour partir à la recherche du traitre. Il savait qu'il ne le reverrait pas avant douze ans. Mais il essaierait au moins de sauver sa vie cette fois. Et l'innocenter aussi. Il avait vu Dumbledore, McGonagall et Hagrid le déposer devant la porte des Dursley au beau milieu de la nuit, un premier novembre, avec pour seule protection, la couverture que le gardien des clefs et des lieux de Poudlard avait récupéré dans sa chambre. Pouvant toucher l'enfant, il avait fait de son mieux pour le garder au chaud jusqu'à ce que sa tante se décide à ouvrir la porte et pousse un cri strident qui avait réveillé le bébé en sursaut.

Il avait ensuite assisté, écœuré, à la discussion entre son oncle et sa tante à son propos, et avait alors eu confirmation de se qu'il avait toujours soupçonné depuis qu'il savait être un sorcier. Ils ne l'avaient gardé que parce qu'ils n'avaient pas réussi à trouver une solution alternative leur permettant de ne pas encourir la colère de Dumbledore.

Son oncle avait protesté bien sûr. Il n'allait tout de même pas se laisser intimider par un vieil homme, même s'il était anormal ! Mais Pétunia avait véritablement peur de lui. Et si le sorcier décidait de se venger sur leur Dudlinouchet adoré ? Harry se demandait ce qu'avait bien pu faire Dumbledore pour mettre sa tante dans cet état… Ils avaient donc décidé de le garder, et de le traiter le plus justement possible, tout en essayant d'étouffer dans l'œuf son anormalité, pour qu'il ne puisse pas contaminer leur adorable chérubin. Harry aurait presque pu rire de leur notion de justice, s'il n'avait pas été question de sa propre vie.

La première semaine, bébé Harry avait dormi dans la future deuxième chambre de Dudley. Mais l'enfant faisait de nombreux cauchemars et réveillait toute la maison en pleurant, ajoutant parfois un peu de magie accidentelle à l'équation. Son protecteur avait essayé de le calmer du mieux qu'il pouvait, mais il réclamait ses parents, ayant finalement compris que celui qui le suivait désormais partout n'était pas son père.

En découvrant tous les objets lévitant autour de l'enfant en venant pour le faire taire, l'oncle Vernon avait décidé que son neveu dormirait dans le placard sous l'escalier jusqu'à ce qu'il ait appris à ne pas réveiller les honnêtes gens, et à ne pas utilisé son anormalité, surtout pour faire des bêtises !

La première décision qu'Harry avait prise durant la nuit devant le 4, Privet Drive avait été de changer de prénom. Il ne pouvait pas se présenter à l'enfant sous le nom de Harry, ça ne ferais que causer des problèmes. Et il ne voulait surtout pas qu'il le confonde avec son père. Dès le premier jour chez sa tante, il avait parlé de lui au petit en tant qu'Eric, son protecteur et ami. Ce nom ressemblait suffisamment au sien pour qu'il y réponde facilement, et Harry arriverais probablement à le prononcer à peu près correctement rapidement.

Ensuite, il avait instauré un jeu avec l'enfant. Il devait faire comme s'il n'existait pas lorsqu'ils n'étaient pas seuls tous les deux. Personne ne devait remarquer qu'il y avait une présence invisible et – il l'espérait – indétectable ! Et si Harry jouait suffisamment bien, il gagnait le droit à une histoire avant de dormir. Evidemment, il avait fallu une dizaine de jours avant que l'enfant ne comprenne vraiment le « jeu ». Et durant ce laps de temps, la tante Pétunia avait remarqué le comportement étrange de son neveu. Mais elle l'avait imputé à la vie anormale qu'Harry avait dû vivre jusque là, et à son grand soulagement, il avait cessé au bout d'une semaine et demie.

La vie d'Harry avait alors commencé telle qu'Eric la connaissait. Sa tante s'occupait de lui au minimum, et avec répugnance, son oncle se plaignait constamment de sa présence, l'accusant même de leur porter malheur quand il perdait un contrat à son travail, et Dudley jouait à le frapper, et à le faire punir. L'enfant pleurait souvent dans son placard, et Eric faisait de son mieux pour le consoler et l'encourager.

Le protecteur était cependant très prudent. Il devait faire attention à ne pas encourager l'enfant à haïr sa famille. Il ne voulait pas qu'il se mette à détester les moldus ! Mais il voulait qu'Harry ne soit pas en manque d'affection, timide et peu sûr de lui comme il l'avait été lui-même. Cela l'avait rendu facilement manipulable, et souvent naïf. Et même si Eric respectait profondément son mentor, il voulait éviter que Dumbledore agisse avec Harry comme il l'avait fait avec lui. Pour s'en sortir, Harry devait devenir fort, au lieu de n'être qu'une arme entre les mains des puissants, un pion sur l'échiquier.

Eric avait conseillé à l'enfant de ne pas poser de question à sa famille, et de plutôt faire des recherches par lui-même, ou de lui demander à lui s'il ne trouvait pas la réponse. Il lui avait expliqué que le savoir était important, et que même s'il est bien de pouvoir compter sur quelqu'un, il vaut mieux ne pas en être dépendant.

Dès son entrée à l'école à 6 ans, il avait donc encouragé l'enfant à se réfugier à la bibliothèque. Cela lui éviterait en prime de trop côtoyer son cousin. Il s'était cependant assuré que le petit ne se vante pas de son savoir : cela n'aurait pas plut aux Dursley. Mais de cette façon, il s'assurait qu'Harry aurait une certaine soif de connaissance et qu'il apprendrait mieux à Poudlard.

Lui et Ron avait été complètement perdu lorsqu'Hermione était morte. Non seulement parce qu'elle était comme une sœur pour lui, et la petite amie de Ron, mais aussi celle qui savait tout sur tout, et sans s'en rendre compte, ils avaient complètement dépendu de ses connaissances encyclopédiques. Ils avaient alors perdu énormément de temps, n'ayant pas vraiment l'habitude de faire des recherches dans des livres, et encore moins sans la supervisassions de leur amie.

Lorsqu'Harry lui avait demandé pourquoi les Dursley le détestaient, Eric avait répondu qu'ils ne savaient juste pas faire autrement, et qu'ils croyaient agir pour le mieux. Il lui avait assuré que tous le monde n'étaient pas comme ça, et qu'il devait simplement essayé de contenter son oncle et sa tante puisqu'il vivait chez eux. Plus tard, Harry pourrait se faire des amis, et fonder sa propre famille.

Il lui avait donc apprit à faire semblant d'être celui que les autres voulaient qu'il soit, tout en restant lui-même. Et aussi à contrôler ses émotions pour ne pas agir avant d'avoir mûrement réfléchit aux conséquences. En y réfléchissant bien, Eric s'était rendu compte qu'il l'avait aidé à devenir un parfait Serpentard ! Mais après tout, le Choixpeau avait dit qu'il y aurait eu sa place, et il avait cessé depuis longtemps de juger les gens selon leur maison. L'exemple le plus flagrant était le directeur des Serpentards. Snape avait eu un sacré courage en le protégeant au mépris de sa vie. Il savait pourtant qu'il s'exposait à mourir dans d'atroces souffrances…

Finalement, Harry lui avait demandé quoi et qui il était exactement, pourquoi lui seul pouvait le voir, et pourquoi il l'aidait. Mais il n'avait que 8 ans et Eric avait décidé de ne pas parler de Magie avant qu'Hagrid ne vienne le chercher. Jusque là, il s'était contenté de lui répondre que ce n'était pas très important, qu'il était là pour lui, et qu'il l'aiderait autant qu'il le pourrait. Il savait cependant que pour garder la confiance d'Harry, il devait lui donner de vraies réponses, à présent.

- C'est un peu compliqué, Harry. Mais je vais essayer de t'expliqué un peu. Et lorsque tu auras grandit, je pourrais tout te raconter. En fait, avant, j'étais comme toi. Exactement comme toi, sauf que je n'avais pas d'Ange Gardien pour m'aider. Et j'ai fait des erreurs. Je me suis beaucoup trompé, et il m'a fallu des années pour en prendre conscience. A ce moment là, c'était trop tard. Je ne pouvais plus arranger les choses. Et c'est pour cela que je suis venu. Je veux t'aider pour que tu ne fasses pas les mêmes erreurs que moi. J'essaye de t'apprendre tout ce qui m'a manqué pour prendre les bonnes décisions. Et je te promets de faire tout ce que je peux pour que tu sois heureux Harry. Tu comprends ?

Le petit garçon l'avait écouté religieusement, comme d'habitude, mais paraissait ébahit.

- Toi aussi tu avais un placard ? Et un cousin bête comme Dudley ?

Eric ne pu s'empêcher de rire.

- Oui pour les deux ! Mais fait attention de ne pas dire ce que tu penses de Dudley trop fort, dans la maison !

Harry n'avait ensuite plus posé de question à ce sujet. Il avait confiance en Eric. Il lui devait beaucoup ! Par exemple, la première fois que la tante Marge était venue, son protecteur l'avait averti qu'elle le croyait mauvais. Qu'elle ne l'aimerait pas, et qu'il devait jouer profil bas, faire semblant d'être profondément reconnaissant envers les Dursley de ne pas l'avoir envoyé à l'orphelinat, et ne pas montrer qu'il aimerait être aimé comme Dudley. Car même si le garçon s'en défendait en les traitants de stupide, il aurait voulu que sa seule famille l'aime au moins un peu.

Harry n'avait alors que 5 ans, et jouer cette comédie sans broncher lui avait été difficile. Mais Eric était resté tout le temps à côté ou derrière lui, l'encourageant à tout supporter en silence. Et il savait qu'il avait bien fait, ayant surpris une conversation entre la femme et son oncle le concernant, la veille de son départ. La tante Marge avait félicité son frère d'avoir si bien su dresser le petit monstre. Elle avait apparemment été agréablement surprise, car elle était venue avec l'idée de le remettre à sa place, à coup de ceinture si nécessaire ! Enfin, ce n'était pas pour autant qu'elle appréciait l'avorton !

Ainsi, lorsqu'il posait une question à laquelle Eric ne voulait pas répondre, ou alors très brièvement, Harry n'insistait pas. Il devait être patient, il saurait un jour ou l'autre, c'était seulement trop tôt. Il avait donc cessé de demander à son ami pourquoi il arrivait toutes ses choses étranges autour de lui, et pourquoi son oncle et sa tante ne le croyait jamais quand il disait qu'il n'avait rien fait.

A l'âge de 10 ans, Harry était devenue un petit garçon confiant, pas très heureux mais sachant qu'il ne tenait qu'à lui de l'être dans le future. Il n'avait pas d'autre ami qu'Eric, Dudley s'étant toujours assuré qu'il reste seul, et avait donc mit ses temps libres à profit pour étudier. Il avait compris que dans peu de temps, il pourrait enfin faire la connaissance de personne ne connaissant pas Dudley. Cela transparaissait dans les paroles d'Eric, et puis l'Oncle Vernon avait parlé de mettre Harry au collège du quartier, tandis que son cousin irait dans un collège privé.

Il était curieux de tout, mais savait tenir sa langue. Il ne posait jamais de question à sa famille, faisait attention à ne pas avoir de trop bonne notes avec l'aide d'Eric, et n'étalait surtout pas ses connaissances. Il arrivait parfaitement à afficher un air repenti très convainquant, même lorsqu'il savait être puni pour les fautes de Dudley.

De toute façon, les Dursley ne l'avaient jamais frappé, ils se contentaient de l'enfermer dans le placard et de le priver de repas. Sans savoir, évidemment, qu'il arrivait à ouvrir la porte de son placard la nuit, à l'aide d'une tige de métal, et qu'il pouvait donc manger quand même. Personne ne s'en était rendu compte car il prenait bien soin de refermer la targette de son placard en y retournant, et de prendre de la nourriture que son cousin était susceptible d'aller chercher pendant la nuit.

Harry avait aussi conscience que tout le monde ne se comportait pas comme les Dursley. Il avait juste eu la malchance de tombé dans une famille particulièrement stupide. Il ne les aimait pas, et aimait bien prendre de petites revanches de temps à autres, mais jamais rien de trop important, Eric l'ayant réprimandé pour cela.

En plus de ses talents de comédien, et de son ange gardien, Harry avait un talent secret qu'il aimait beaucoup. Il s'était rendu compte, alors que sa famille avait été obligé de l'emmener avec eux au Zoo, le jour de l'anniversaire de Dudley, qu'il pouvait parler aux serpents ! Bon, il y avait encore eu un incident bizarre, son cousin s'étant retrouvé enfermé dans la cage d'un énorme serpent sans qu'on comprenne comment, et il avait une fois de plus été puni. Mais il avait discuté avec un serpent !

Eric lui avait dit qu'il devait faire attention à ce que personne ne s'en rende compte. Il avait là un talent très rare mais assez mal vu selon lui. Et ce n'était pas le serpent qui avait parlé Anglais, mais bel et bien Harry qui avait parlé et compris la langue des serpents. Le garçon avait promis d'être prudent.

Quelques mois après l'incident du Zoo, les événements tant attendu et annoncer par Eric depuis quelque temps, et devant provoquer des changements dans sa vie se produisirent finalement. Précisément dix jours avant son onzième anniversaire. Ce matin là, Dudley était allé chercher le courrier pendant qu'Harry préparait le petit déjeuné. L'énorme garçon blond avait ramené en courant une lettre adressé au nom de son cousin.

Ce dernier avait remarqué qu'un étrange sourire flottait sur le visage d'Eric depuis qu'il s'était levé…


	3. Chapitre 2

**Titre :** L'Ange Gardien

**Disclaimer :** Le monde d'Harry Potter et ses personnages appartiennent à J.K.R., je ne fait que m'amuser avec. Seule l'intrigue est à moi.

**Spoiler :** Je prends en compte les six premiers tomes.

**Notes :**

N'hésiter pas à me laisser des conseils ou remarques du moment que c'est constructif.

Cette fiction comporte _**une histoire d'amour entre deux garçons**_, qui ne sera cependant pas la finalité de l'histoire : juste une composante.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>Chapitre 2 : Le Monde Sorcier<p>

* * *

><p>L'oncle Vernon et la tante Pétunia n'avaient pas voulu donner sa lettre à Harry, malgré qu'elle soit clairement adressée à <em>Harry Potter, dans le placard sous l'escalier<em>… Ils les avaient mis à la porte de la cuisine, Dudley et lui, et quand ils en étaient eux aussi sorti, ils leur avaient dit que désormais, Harry dormirais dans la deuxième chambre de Dudley. Et le fait que cette décision ne soit pas annulé malgré les protestations, hurlements, pleurs, et même, vomissements de l'enfant chéri de la maison, n'avait que plus intrigué son cousin.

Harry avait essayé d'interroger Eric, mais n'avait là encore obtenu aucune réponse cohérente. Seulement :

- Il vaut bien mieux que tu découvres les choses à peu près dans l'ordre, au moins au début…

Au court de la semaine qui suivit, la vie de la maison fut complètement bouleversée. Chaque jour, une, puis trois, puis, trente… lettres pour Harry arrivèrent sans que les Dursley le laissent les lire. La tante Pétunia étaient de plus en plus nerveuse, l'oncle Vernon, de plus en plus en colère, et pourtant, les deux essayaient de se montrer le plus aimable possible avec Harry, au plus grand agacement de Dudley.

En fin de semaine, l'oncle Vernon n'alla pas travailler et boucla tout le monde dans la maison, bloquant même l'interstice sous la porte d'entrée. Le dimanche, il parut plus serein, chantonnant joyeusement que ce jour là, il n'y aurait pas de courrier. Mais une centaine de lettres pour Harry arrivèrent quand même… par la cheminée du salon ! L'oncle Vernon hurla de rage, et obligea tout le monde à faire ses bagages.

Ils passèrent les deux journées suivantes en voiture, ne s'arrêtant que pour la nuit dans un hôtel miteux. Mais comme là encore, ils reçurent environ deux cent lettres, ils repartirent le lendemain. Le deuxième soir, ils durent s'installer dans une cabane de pêcheur à moitié en ruine, sur un rocher au beau milieu d'une mer déchainée par l'orage. Harry ne voyait vraiment pas comment il pourrait recevoir du courrier cette fois, mais il savait qu'il allait se passer quelque chose. Eric avait un sourire triste et nostalgique sur le visage depuis qu'ils étaient dans la cabane et quand il releva la tête pour observer son protégé, il avait l'air un peu nerveux mais déterminé.

La tante Pétunia installa son fils dans le canapé pour la nuit, et Harry du dormir par terre avec une couverture bien trop mince. Eric s'allongea cependant à ses côtés pour le réchauffer, comme il le faisait souvent en hiver dans le placard. Bientôt, le silence se fit dans la cabane. On entendait plus que les bruits de la tempête qui faisait rage à l'extérieur. Harry ne dormait pas, mais il n'osait questionner Eric de peur que son cousin l'entende. Alors, il regardait les aiguilles de sa montre se rapprocher de plus en plus de minuit. Dans quelques minutes, il aurait onze ans !

A minuit pile, un fracas assourdissant retenti depuis la porte. Tout le monde sursauta, sauf Eric, et l'oncle Vernon déboula devant l'entrée, un fusil à la main. Un homme immense, un géant du point de vu d'Harry, venait d'arracher la porte de ses gonds, et entrait maintenant tranquillement. Un rapide coup d'œil à Eric assura Harry qu'il ne risquait rien, et même mieux, que l'arrivé de l'immense barbu était une bonne chose.

- Si vous aviez une tasse de thé, ce ne serais pas de refus, dit-il après avoir remis la porte en place, le tout sans se préoccuper des menaces de l'oncle Vernon. Le voyage n'a pas été facile !

S'en suivit alors la scène la plus étrange à laquelle ait assisté Harry. Tout d'abord, le géant semblait le connaitre. Il lui avait offert un gâteau d'anniversaire ! Il s'était ensuite présenté comme étant Rubeus Hagrid, Gardien des Clefs et des Lieux de Poudlard. Harry avait alors appris que non seulement sa famille lui avait caché sa nature de sorcier, mais Eric aussi ! Il savait ! Et c'est pour cela qu'il changeait toujours de sujet quand Harry parlait de ses choses étranges qui lui arrivaient ! Pour preuve, le jeune homme le regardait toujours nerveusement, et avait l'air affreusement coupable.

Mais Hagrid ne lui avait pas laissé le temps de souffler. Il était furieux après les Dursley pour avoir gardé le silence, et lui avoir menti sur la mort de ses parents. Ils n'étaient pas morts dans un accident de voiture, mais avaient été assassiné ! Et même ça, Eric le savait. Il en était sûr parce qu'Eric avait toujours été avec lui ! Il avait donc dû assister à cela. Il lui avait un peu parlé d'eux, les lui avait décrit, et dit qu'ils s'étaient rencontré à l'école… En fait, il parlait de Poudlard, l'école des sorciers !

Harry appris son histoire. Brutalement. De la bouche d'un parfait inconnu. Alors que la seule personne en qui il ait jamais eu confiance _savait_. Alors que tout le peuple sorcier savait. Et quelle histoire ! Voldemort, la guerre, le meurtre de ses parents, la tentative contre lui, et l'improbable échec du plus craint de tous les mages noirs ! Avec en prime une célébrité qu'il n'avait jamais désiré et qui risquait de lui coller à la peau dès qu'il mettrait un pied dans le monde des sorciers.

Le garçon repensait à certaines remarques qu'avait fait Eric dans son enfance… comme la fois où Dudley avait _décidé_ qu'il serait un boxeur célèbre et reconnu. Eric avait innocemment dit à son protégé que la célébrité à deux visages. Elle présente certains avantages mais aussi beaucoup d'inconvénients, tel que l'incertitude que ces gens célèbres peuvent ressentir face aux sentiments des autres, ou le fait de n'avoir que peu de vie réellement privée… Eric le préparait ! Sans rien lui dire !

Pendant qu'il prenait l'ampleur de ce qu'il considérait comme une trahison, son oncle avait essayé de s'opposer à l'entrée d'Harry dans le monde des sorciers et donc au collège Poudlard. Hagrid avait donné à Dudley la queue en tire-bouchon qui lui manquait pour prétendre être le parfait sosie d'un cochon, suite à une remarque malheureuse de l'oncle Vernon sur le directeur de Poudlard, Albus Dumbledore ! Les Dursley s'étaient alors barricadés dans la seconde pièce de la cabane sans plus s'opposer à quoi que se soit, et Hagrid avait prêté son manteau à Harry pour qu'il dorme dedans.

Quand Eric s'était approché de lui pour le prendre dans ses bras pour la nuit, Harry l'avait regardé sévèrement, voulant faire comprendre à quel point il était en colère. Eric s'était donc assis un peu plus loin.

- Ne me juge pas sans savoir Harry, avait-il simplement murmuré. Demain, une grosse journée t'attend. Nous parlerons le soir, et je te le promets, je te dirais toute la vérité et ce qui m'a poussé à ne rien te dire. D'ici-là, profite juste. L'endroit que tu vas visiter en vaut vraiment la peine…

Le visage d'Harry s'était un peu adouci, mais il avait tout de même tourné le dos à son protecteur pour dormir.

Eric avait passé la nuit à réfléchir à la prochaine confrontation. Il s'était douté qu'Harry lui en voudrait, mais il avait quand même espéré qu'il lui ferait confiance. Maintenant, il savait qu'il devrait raconter son histoire à l'enfant. Sans entrer dans les détails bien sûr, mais Harry comprendrait qu'il ne pouvait pas tout dévoiler à l'avance.

Le lendemain, la journée s'était passée pratiquement comme dans ses souvenirs. Le hibou et le journal, le voyage en barque, train, et métro, et le Chaudron Baveur. Dans le bar, Harry put se rendre compte de l'importance de sa célébrité quand tout les clients lui sautèrent dessus, y-compris le professeur Quirrell…Eric vit ensuite l'incrédulité mêlée de fascination sur son propre visage de 11 ans, quand ils entrèrent sur le Chemin de Traverse.

A Gringotts, surprenant Hagrid, Harry préféra descendre seul dans son coffre. Il ignorait ce qu'il pouvait contenir, mais il s'agissait de _son_ coffre, et de _son_ argent. Lui seul devait savoir ce qu'il avait. Après tout, même s'il aimait bien le Géant, il ne le connaissait que depuis la veille ! Ils entrèrent donc séparément dans le domaine des Gobelins, après qu'Hagrid lui eu donné sa clé, l'enfant et son protecteur invisible vers le coffre des Potter, et le garde-chasse pour ce qu'il avait à faire.

Eric était très satisfait de cela. Il ne voulait pas qu'Harry se mêle des affaires de Dumbledore, au moins cette année. Cela lui laisserait plus de temps pour s'adapter, et commencer à se faire des amis et des _connaissances utiles_…

Ils allèrent ensuite acheter les uniformes chez Mme Guipure, où Harry fit la connaissance de Draco Malefoy. Le jeune homme blond très méprisant fit assez mauvaise impression sur Harry. Ils continuèrent en passant à la librairie Fleury et Bott, où Eric indiqua à l'enfant quelques livres supplémentaires par rapport à la liste : _Initiation au monde magique à l'usage des né-moldus_, _les grands évènements du 20__ème__ siècle_, et _les Grands Mages Noirs au travers de l'Histoire_. Le garçon les pris sans discuter. Puis ils achetèrent un chaudron, un télescope, une balance, des ingrédients, et des fioles pour potions, ainsi que des plûmes, du parchemin et de l'encre, dans différentes boutiques.

Hagrid insista ensuite pour lui offrir un cadeau d'anniversaire. Harry était un peu perplexe qu'un homme qu'il connaissait à peine se donne cette peine, alors que sa propre famille avait même oublié sa date de naissance ! Il ne chercha cependant pas à le contredire lorsqu'il désigna une magnifique chouette blanche comme la neige, et devant laquelle Eric et lui restèrent en admiration…

La dernière chose à acheter était la baguette magique. Ils se rendirent donc chez Ollivander, le meilleur fabricant de baguette selon Hagrid. Mr Ollivander était un vieil homme très étrange et presque effrayant. Après avoir mesuré Harry sous toutes les coutures, il lui fit essayer de nombreuse baguette mais aucunes ne convenaient. Eric se souvenait avoir eu l'impression, lorsqu'il avait lui-même 11 ans, d'avoir essayé la moitié du magasin avant qu'une baguette ne le choisisse !

Il revécu le passage angoissant de l'explication du noyau magique de sa baguette. Evidement, cette fois, Eric savait que le fameux phœnix ayant fournis les deux plûmes utilisées dans sa baguette et celle de Voldemort était Fumseck, le familier de Dumbledore ! Rétrospectivement, il était sûr que Mr Ollivander allait immédiatement appeler son vieux professeur pour lui dire qu'Harry Potter avait acheté la baguette jumelle de Voldemort.

Harry ressorti de la boutique d'Ollivander complètement perturbé par ce qu'il avait appris. Il accompagna donc un peu mécaniquement Hagrid en dehors du Chemin de Traverse et en direction de la gare. Puis il monta dans le train après que le garde-chasse lui ait donné son billet pour aller à Poudlard le 1er septembre prochain. Il avait l'air très fatigué et Eric pensait que la fameuse discussion aurait probablement lieu le lendemain. Mais il se trompait. Le garçon ne l'avait pas oublié.

Lorsqu'ils rentrèrent, les Dursley l'ignorèrent tout simplement. Heureusement, Hagrid lui avait acheté un hamburger à la gare, et l'enfant pu donc rejoindre sa chambre immédiatement. Il prit le temps de s'installer en tailleur sur son lit avant _d'attaquer_.

- Je te faisais confiance…

Cette simple phrase alourdit d'un seul coup le moral d'Eric. Il allait devoir y aller doucement s'il voulait que le petit le croie et comprenne.

- C'est un peu compliqué, mais tu peux vraiment me faire confiance. J'essaye seulement d'agir au mieux pour toi.

- Tu as dis que tu m'expliquerais tout, le coupa Harry.

Eric s'assit en face de son protégé, sur son lit.

- D'accord. Alors allons-y.

Il prit une longue inspiration avant de commencer.

- C'est vrai, je savais tout ce qu'Hagrid t'as dis, et même beaucoup plus. En fait, je connais chaque détail de ce qu'aurait été ta vie sans moi.

- Comment ça ? Qu'est-ce que ça veux dire… ?

- Je t'ai dis un jour que j'avais autrefois été exactement comme toi. Que c'est pour cela que j'étais venu t'aider… Pour t'éviter de faire les mêmes erreurs que moi…

Eric se tu, laissant le temps à Harry de comprendre se qu'il avait dit, de faire le lien. L'enfant fronça les sourcils et ouvrit légèrement la bouche, la vérité s'infiltrant dans son esprit.

- Quoi ? Mais c'est impossible… J'veux dire… Tu es moi ? Mais alors comment…

- Calmes-toi ! Les Dursley vont finir par t'entendre ! L'interrompit Eric. Oui, je suis toi. Enfin, toi si tu n'avais pas eu d'Ange Gardien. Mais tu es devenu très différent de celui que j'étais à 11 ans. Moi, j'étais faible, j'avais besoin d'être accepter à tout prix dans le monde magique, et ça m'a rendu vulnérable, facilement influençable et parfois naïf. J'ai fait mes pires erreurs dès mon entrée dans le monde magique à cause de cela. Toi, tu es plus fort, et avec mon aide, j'espère que les choses se passeront bien. Mais tu ne peux pas me demander de te dire les choses à l'avance. Ça pourrait être dangereux, d'autan que je ne sais pas comment les choses vont changer par rapport à mon histoire.

Harry ne le quittait plus des yeux, avalant littéralement chaque détail de son visage, comparant sans doute leurs traits. Son regard s'était déjà arrêté plusieurs fois sur son front, à l'emplacement exact de sa cicatrice. Il l'avait bien caché, peu de temps avant de faire le Rituel de Dumbledore, parce qu'il supportait de moins en moins que les gens la fixe sans cesse. Evidement, à l'époque, il ne savait pas à quel point sa nouvelle coupe – avec une frange plus fourni – lui serait utile pour dissimuler la vérité au jeune Harry !

- Bon sang ! J'avais remarqué à quel point on se ressemble, mais je pensais que tu avais peut-être fait partie de ma famille autrefois, et que tu étais un fantôme… Ou alors que tu avais pris cette apparence après m'avoir rejoint… Mais ça… Comment c'est possible ? Est-ce que tu es mort ? Enfin, j'veux dire…

Eric ne put que sourire face aux interrogations du garçon. Surtout qu'il s'était lui aussi posé beaucoup de question concernant son statut depuis le rituel, juste après l'avoir fait.

- Je ne sais pas trop. En fait, j'étais dans une situation catastrophique, et je n'avais pratiquement aucune chance de seulement finir ma mission. Mais j'ai reçu de l'aide. Un rituel expérimental. Normalement, il ne faut pas essayer de changer le passé, sous peine de créer un paradoxe. Ce que j'ai fait est interdit, et de toute façon inédit à ma connaissance. Je ne savais même pas ce qui allait se passer et j'ai eu très peur quand je suis arrivé dans la maison de nos parents et que je me suis rendu compte que j'étais invisible et que je ne pouvais rien toucher. C'était juste après que Voldemort ait disparu, et tu n'étais qu'un bébé. Il à donc fallut un petit moment avant que je comprenne que toi, tu me voyais. Et je ne sais toujours pas vraiment se qui va se passer pour moi à l'avenir. Mais ce n'est pas grave, on verra plus tard si on a le temps. Pour l'instant, se qui compte, c'est toi…

- Tu étais désespéré au point de tenter quelque chose d'expérimental… ? murmura Harry, troublé.

Eric lui fit un petit sourire contrit, et haussa les épaules.

- Oui, je te l'ai dit : j'étais franchement désespéré, et j'ai fait beaucoup d'erreurs. Le problème, c'est que je ne m'attendais pas à devoir réussir autre chose que ma vie, alors que je me suis retrouvé propulsé de force en première ligne d'une guerre…Je voulais juste profiter de m'éloigner des Dursley pour me faire des amis, m'intégrer à la société sorcière,… faire ma vie en fait.

Harry avait ouvert les yeux en grand à la mention de la guerre. Bien sûr, Hagrid lui avait dit que de nombreux sorciers ne croyaient pas que Voldemort soit réellement mort, mais il n'avait pas pensé à se trouver vraiment dans une _guerre_ !

- Quoi ? La guerre ? Tu veux dire que Voldemort va revenir ? S'écria le garçon.

Eric le fit taire rapidement. Il ne manquerait plus que les Dursley entendent Harry parler tout seul !

- Voldemort reviendra forcément un jour où l'autre Harry, expliqua doucement le protecteur. Je suis désolé, mais on ne peut que repousser un maximum l'échéance, le temps que tu sois prêt. Il est revenu trop tôt pour moi, mais je t'aiderais à l'en empêcher.

- Mais je n'ai aucune envie d'être célèbre, ou de participer à une guerre ! s'exclama le jeune sorcier.

Eric secoua la tête doucement, prenant l'enfant dans ses bras pour l'apaiser.

- Je suis vraiment désolé, Harry. Vraiment. Mais on n'a pas le choix. Toi pas plus que moi. Mais je suis là. Tu n'es pas tout seul, et je ne te laisserais pas tomber. Je ne sais pas exactement comment ma présence va affecter l'histoire du monde sorcier, mais je connais les gens, leurs caractères, et parfois leur passé. Et tu es plus mature que je ne l'étais… Les choses se passeront forcément mieux… Je te promets de tout faire pour que tu sois heureux…

Tous deux restèrent enlacés un grand moment, le plus vieux essayant de calmer et rassurer le plus jeune. Ils étaient maintenant tous les deux conscients du travail qui les attendaient, des difficultés à venir.

- Alors en fait, questionna Harry, il faut que je me prépare à la guerre dès maintenant ?

- Oui, plus ou moins… répondu Eric. Mais je veux que tu profites au moins de cette année pour t'adapter au monde sorcier et te faire des connaissances. Il vaudrait mieux que tu restes à l'écart au début. Je voudrais éviter que les gens ne te transforment en icône dans la guerre, ou héros que tous veulent voir irréprochable. Comme je te l'ai déjà dit, la célébrité n'a pas que des avantages.

Harry se détacha des bras de son ange gardien pour le regarder dans les yeux.

- Alors apprends-moi…


	4. Chapitre 3

**Titre :** L'Ange Gardien

**Disclaimer :** Le monde d'Harry Potter et ses personnages appartiennent à J.K.R., je ne fait que m'amuser avec. Seule l'intrigue est à moi.

**Spoiler :** Je prends en compte les six premiers tomes.

**Notes :**

N'hésiter pas à me laisser des conseils ou remarques du moment que c'est constructif.

Cette fiction comporte _**une histoire d'amour entre deux garçons**_, qui ne sera cependant pas la finalité de l'histoire : juste une composante.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>Chapitre 3 : La fin d'une époque<p>

* * *

><p>Durant le reste de l'été, les Dursley laissèrent Harry tranquille à tel point que sans Eric, le jeune sorcier aurait peut-être regretté que sa tante ne l'oblige plus à faire tout le travail de la maison. Il restait donc dans sa chambre avec Eric, sa chouette, qu'il avait baptisé Hedwige à la demande de son protecteur, et ses livres de magie. Il passait son temps entre lire les livres de cour pour savoir à quoi s'attendre, lire les livres achetés en plus pour connaitre les mœurs des sorciers, et écouter les <em>leçons<em> d'Eric pour être prêt à son entrée dans le monde sorcier.

Harry savait donc maintenant que les sorciers vivaient pratiquement totalement à l'écart des moldus et ignoraient tout de la technologie à moins d'avoir un parent moldu. Que certain était persuadé de la supériorité des sorciers sur les moldus, et des Sang-pur sur les Né-de-moldu. Que les personnages des photos ou des tableaux pouvaient bouger et parler. Que le sport fétiche des sorciers était le Quidditch. Et qu'il était définitivement célèbre !

Eric insista particulièrement sur ce qui avait déchiré le monde sorcier ce dernier siècle. Il lui parla donc longuement de la soi-disant importance du sang d'un sorcier pour qu'il soit puissant ou non et lui expliqua qu'il avait pu constater que non seulement un Né-de moldu n'était pas forcément plus faible qu'un Sang-pur, mais qu'en plus il arrivait souvent le contraire à cause de la consanguinité dans les très vieilles familles sorcières.

Il lui expliqua aussi que certain sorciers avaient simplement peur de ce que les Né-de-moldu apportaient au monde sorcier. Ayant été éduqué par des moldus pendant 11 ans, ils ne comprenaient généralement pas certaines valeurs de la société magique, et essayaient souvent d'imposer les leurs, ce qui ne plaisaient pas à tous le monde. De plus, beaucoup mettaient en avant le danger qu'ils représentent pour garder le secret sur leur existence, leur famille étant mise au courant.

Eric voulait aussi que son protégé ne se laissent pas influencer par qui que ce soit sur les quatre maisons de Poudlard, et lui fit donc un long discourt les concernant.

- Chaque élève est réparti selon ses qualités. Mais les sorciers ont tous beaucoup de préjugés et ont en plus tendance à juger les gens sur la maison dans laquelle ils sont ou ont été, explique-t-il à l'enfant. Commençons par les Poufsouffle. Officiellement, ils sont justes, loyaux, patient et travailleurs. Mais tous les autres les voient comme de gentils naïfs. Certains vont même jusqu'à les dire faibles et idiots. Pour ce qui est de leur propre vision des choses, je dois dire que je l'ignore. Ils sont trop discrets.

Harry, assis en face de son ainé, hocha la tête, attentif à cette leçon visiblement très importante

- Les Serdaigles sont officiellement sage, réfléchit, érudits et ont soif de connaissance, poursuivis Eric. Tout le monde les voit comme des rats de bibliothèque ne sachant pas se relaxer. Des « stressés des examens » en somme. Mais eux se voient comme les plus intelligents et les plus neutre et objectifs, parce qu'ils ne jugent les gens qu'après un examen minutieux.

Il y eu une brève pause dans le discours, avant que le gardien ne reprenne, encore plus déterminé

- Gryffondor est la maison du courage. Ce sont les forts et hardis. Ils se prennent en quelque sorte pour des chevaliers, mais les autres, en particulier les Serpentards, pensent qu'ils agissent avant de réfléchir, sans penser aux conséquences, et qu'ils ont une vision de la vie naïve du genre « les gentils d'un côté et les méchants de l'autre ». Ils ne voient pas les nuances… Et enfin, reste les Serpentards… Officiellement, les plus rusés et malins, qui parviennent toujours à leur fin. Je croix qu'ils se voient comme les meilleurs tout simplement, mais je ne sais pas grand choses parce qu'ils gardent en général tout dans leur maison et restent unis contre les autres. Les préjugés les plus négatifs sont contre eux alors ils sont soudés face à ça. Les gens les voient comme des Mages Noirs en puissance, des sorciers prêts à tout pour avoir une once de pouvoirs.

Eric secoua la tête, dépité, avant de préciser :

- D'ailleurs, pendant la guerre, la plupart des gens voyaient tout les Serpentard comme des mangemorts ou future mangemorts, alors qu'il y avait des gens très bien parmi eux… Mais personne ne se méfiait vraiment des trois autres maisons alors qu'il y a eu des traitres… Bref, chaque maison a tendance à penser être la meilleur, sauf peut être les Poufsouffles, et encore…

Harry, qui avait écouté attentivement le discours de son ainé, semblait maintenant bien pensif.

- Et toi, tu étais dans quelle maison ? demanda-t-il à Eric.

- Je te le dirais après ta répartition, répondit le jeune homme. Je veux être sûr de ne pas t'influencer. J'ai été bien dans ma maison, mais j'étais vraiment différent de toi sur beaucoup de choses, alors…

Harry ne posa pas plus de questions. Il avait parfaitement compris que quelque soit sa maison, il serait jugé dessus, et que certain devait attendre sa répartition avec impatience pour savoir quel genre de personne il était. Il se doutait que tout le monde voudrait le voir à Gryffondor puisqu'il était considéré comme un futur héro. Il pensa que s'il allait à Poufsouffle, on penserait qu'en fait, il avait juste eu de la chance – ce qui était probablement le cas – et ne valait rien. Mais que s'il allait à Serpentard, il risquait d'être vraiment très mal vu !

La meilleure maison pour lui serait donc Serdaigle. Il n'avait plus qu'à espérer, mais il s'inquiétait. Même s'il aimait apprendre, il n'était pas avide de savoir. Il était quand même réfléchit, mais surtout parce qu'Eric le retenait avant qu'il ne fasse des bêtises. Cela lui avait apprit la patience, mais serait-ce suffisant ?

Il avait hâte d'aller à Poudlard et de commencer sa nouvelle vie, mais il angoissait aussi terriblement. Il supposait que tout le monde le regarderait bizarrement dès qu'il dirait son nom, et il ne savait pas comment il pourrait se fondre dans la masse malgré son nom. D'habitude, c'était tellement facile. Il suffisait de se taire suffisamment longtemps et de raser les murs pour qu'on l'oublie et le laisse tranquille. D'habitude, personne ne comptait sur lui pour quoi que se soit, et lui pouvait compter sur Eric.

Maintenant, il savait qu'il y aurait la guerre, et que tout le monde voudrait qu'il s'implique, même son protecteur. Il avait dit qu'il ne voulait pas qu'il s'implique trop tôt, mais cela signifiait qu'il voudrait qu'il le fasse à un moment ou à un autre, n'est-ce pas ?

Heureusement pour lui, la pensée qu'Eric serait là pour lui le calmait. Et puis il y avait la Magie… Harry était euphorique à la pensée qu'il allait apprendre la Magie ! Et aussi se faire des amis ! Il allait rencontrer des gens qui ne connaitraient pas les Dursley, et pourrait agir sans se préoccuper de sa famille. Et même si le Monde Sorcier allait probablement essayer de le manipuler, Harry était bien décidé à être lui-même et surtout, à tout faire pour être heureux.

Eric, de son côté, était dans le même état. Jusqu'à présent, il avait eu peu de décision importante à prendre, mais les choses allaient changer dès septembre. Il hésitait beaucoup sur ce qu'il devrait faire lorsqu'Harry poserait les questions importantes. Lui-même en avait beaucoup voulu à Dumbledore de l'avoir tenu dans l'ignorance si longtemps mais en même temps, Harry était si jeune… Connaître la prophétie si jeune serait probablement un trop lourd fardeau n'est-ce pas ?

Et puis il y avait aussi Ron et Hermione… Les circonstances qui les avaient tous les trois rapprochés étaient vraiment particulière et il avait peur que leur trio ne soit jamais réuni. Devait-il intervenir dans ce sens ou non ? Il voulait laisser son protégé faire ses choix, mais il n'était pas sûr d'en supporter les conséquences. Et puis Ron et Hermione _devaient_ se rapprocher ! Ils étaient tellement amoureux… Finiraient-ils ensemble si tous les trois ne devenaient pas amis… ?

Et puis il y avait aussi le problème urgent de savoir si _oui ou non_, il était repérable par magie. Personne ne pouvait le voir ou le toucher en dehors d'Harry, mais Dumbledore était quand même capable de le voir malgré la cape d'invisibilité hérité des frères Peverell, quand il était en première année… Et Poudlard avait quand même les meilleures protections magiques possibles… Sans parler de Rogue et la legillimencie… Si le professeur de potion regardait dans l'esprit d'Harry – et il le ferait sans aucun doute – il verrait Eric et il en parlerait forcément à Dumbledore… chose qu'Eric voulait éviter le plus longtemps possible. Le professeur Dumbledore ne devait pas s'intéresser à son protégé si tôt.

* * *

><p>Le 31 aout au matin, Harry demanda à son oncle de le conduire à King's Cross pour prendre le train à 11h. Il ne précisa cependant pas que le quai était le 9 34... Il n'était pas un habitué des gares, mais cela lui semblait tout de même bizarre… Eric pourrait probablement lui expliquer…

Il passa ensuite la journée à faire sa valise en s'assurant de ne rien oublier. Il empaqueta soigneusement tous ses livres et ses fournitures, plia ses vêtements en mettant au dessus un uniforme pour se changer dans le train et s'assura qu'Hedwige était bien installée dans sa cage. Il passa ensuite la soirée à questionner Eric sur la Cérémonie de la Répartition – sans pouvoir obtenir de réponse – et sur l'école et ses futurs professeurs.

Lorsqu'il commença à l'interroger sur ses derniers, Eric sembla hésiter. Il chercha quelques instants ses mots, puis se lança.

- Ecoute, il y a certains professeurs qui pourraient peut-être me découvrir, confia-t-il à son protégé. Je ne peux être sûr de rien et ça m'inquiète.

Harry se redressa à ces mots. Eric continua sur sa lancée.

- Il y a d'abord le professeur Dumbledore. Probablement le plus grand sorcier de notre siècle. Il donne toujours l'impression de tout savoir. Je le soupçonne d'utiliser les portraits pour espionner, et peut-être aussi de pratiquer la legillimencie – l'art de lire dans l'esprit des autres. Alors tu dois éviter de le regarder dans les yeux et surtout ne jamais, _jamais_, me parler devant un tableau.

Les yeux de l'enfant s'ouvrirent à nouveau comme des soucoupes, mais il ne lui laissa pas le temps de parler.

- Ensuite, le professeur Rogue. Il n'y parait pas comme ça, mais c'est l'un des sorciers les plus puissants que j'ai jamais rencontré. Et surtout, l'un des plus grands legillimens ayant jamais existé. Et _lui_, je _sais_ qu'il essayera de lire dans ton esprit. Donc tu ne dois surtout pas le regarder dans les yeux. C'est le meilleur moyen de te protéger de lui. Et de toute façon, assure-toi toujours d'être totalement seul avant de me parler. Ou alors, répond-moi en écrivant sur un parchemin.

Harry ne pu plus se retenir et s'efforça donc seulement de ne pas hurler.

- Les sorciers peuvent lire les pensées des autres ? demanda-t-il, outré.

- Non, pas tous. C'est quelque chose de très difficile… et ils ne lisent pas tes _pensées_, mais ton _esprit_. C'est différent. Ils ne peuvent pas savoir ce que tu penses précisément, mais ils peuvent voir tes souvenirs, et c'est ce que je veux éviter. Parce qu'alors, ils me verraient !

- Mais c'est ignoble ! s'exclama le jeune garçon. Personne n'a le droit d'entrer dans ma tête !

- Eh ! du calme ! Ce n'est pas ma faute à moi, se défendit Eric. Mais si tu veux, je peux t'apprendre à protéger ton esprit…

- Vraiment ? Tu sais faire ça ?

- Oui, un peu. C'est ce qu'on appelle l'occlumancie. Tu n'as qu'à commencer par utiliser les méthodes de relaxation que je t'ai apprise tout les soirs, et quand tu seras capable de le faire facilement n'importe quand, on essayera d'avancer…

* * *

><p>Le lendemain, toute la famille Dursley accompagné d'Harry monta donc en voiture de bonne heure pour aller à Londres. Son oncle et sa tante avaient en effet prit rendez-vous chez un très bon chirurgien dans une clinique privée pour faire enlever sa queue de cochon à Dudley, en toute discrétion. Ils avaient donc accepté de poser Harry au passage à la gare de King's Cross.<p>

Le jeune sorcier se retrouva à 10h30, seul, à la gare prévue, entre les quais 9 et 10, avec une énorme malle et une chouette dans une cage posées sur un chariot, les poches pleine de pièces inutilisable dans le monde moldu, et se maudissant lui-même de sa bêtise pour ne pas avoir pensé à demander à Eric comment accéder au bon quai quand il avait encore la possibilité de le faire sans avoir l'air de parler tout seul ! Eric aurait quand même pu y penser !

Il tourna en rond un moment, avant de se décider, résigné, à trouver un endroit isolé pour faire part de son avis concernant son incompétence en tant que gardien à Eric. Mais à se moment là, dix minutes avant le départ annoncé du train, il repéra une famille particulièrement anormale. Il y avait une femme, quatre garçons et une fillette, tous roux. Ils trainaient sur deux chariots quatre énormes malles et une cage contenant un hibou, et ils avaient l'air particulièrement mal à l'aise au milieu de la gare pleine de moldus !

Harry se tint légèrement en retrait de la famille de rouquins, pour les observer. Il eu rapidement confirmation qu'ils étaient aussi des sorciers cherchant le Poudlard express, lorsque la femme se plaignit de l'affluence moldues dans la gare, et demanda le numéro du quai à ses enfants. Il pu ensuite observer trois des garçons – l'ainé suivit d'une paire de jumeaux – disparaitre entre les quais 9 et 10 sans qu'il ait pu comprendre comment. Il se tourna vers Eric pour demander un éclaircissement, mais ce dernier regardait le plafond en sifflotant d'un air suspect ! Le garçon demanda donc de l'aide à la femme et pu enfin accéder à son quai en traversant la barrière entre les quais.

Satisfait bien que songeur concernant le comportement d'Eric, Harry alla directement s'installer tout au fond du train. Il installa d'abord Hedwige, puis tenta de hisser sa valise dans le wagon, sans y parvenir. Il sursauta lorsque quelqu'un lui adressa la parole alors qu'il s'efforçait de convaincre sa valise de bien vouloir suivre ses mains à l'intérieur du train !

- On peut t'aider ?

Il s'agissait des jumeaux roux qu'il avaient vus entre les quais 9 et 10. Harry leur souri en répondant.

- Oui, je veux bien. J'ai bien peur de ne pas pouvoir la faire grimper par elle-même !

Les jumeaux sourirent à sa tentative d'humour et l'aidèrent à s'installer dans le wagon en se présentant.

- Moi, c'est Fred, et voici mon frère George, commença l'un des deux.

- Mais ce n'est pas grave si tu te plante… continua l'autre. Notre propre mère se fait tout le temps avoir !

Harry hocha la tête pour confirmer qu'en effet, il risquait bien de les confondre.

- Harry, ravi de faire votre connaissance…

… et surtout, pas besoin de préciser son nom de famille, avec un peu de chance, personne ne ferait le rapprochement avant leur arrivé à Poudlard.

La mère des jumeaux les interrompit en appelant ses enfants depuis le quai, et les deux garçons sortirent avec un sourire d'excuse. Harry s'assit sur la banquette et écouta les au-revoir de la famille. Lui-même partait de chez lui sans se retourner, mais à bien y réfléchir, ça ne devait pas être facile pour ceux qui aimaient leur famille… Ils ne les reverraient pas avant plusieurs mois !

Harry pensa à ses parents, qui auraient du être là, avec lui sur ce quai, à lui dire au revoir et à lui recommander d'être sage et de bien travailler… Puis il pensa aux Dursley, qui devaient être ravi d'être débarrassé de lui pour les dix prochains mois, mais terrifiés par ce qu'il allait apprendre durant ce laps de temps… La vie était décidément injuste! Mais il se promit de tout faire pour que sa vie à Poudlard soit meilleur, et pour se préparer un bel avenir.

Il se tourna vers Eric, assit en face de lui et qui lui souriait. Leurs yeux à tout les deux étaient plein de promesses. Maintenant, ils étaient deux. Ils savaient tout les deux à quoi s'en tenir. Et ils travailleraient ensemble pour que tout se passe bien. Ils étaient arrivés à la fin d'une époque.

- Maintenant, ta vie vas enfin pouvoir commencer, murmura Eric tandis que le train s'ébranlait.

Et le sourire d'Harry s'agrandit.


	5. Chapitre 4

**Titre :** L'Ange Gardien

**Disclaimer :** Le monde d'Harry Potter et ses personnages appartiennent à J.K.R., je ne fait que m'amuser avec. Seule l'intrigue est à moi.

**Spoiler :** Je prends en compte les six premiers tomes.

**Notes :**

N'hésiter pas à me laisser des conseils ou remarques du moment que c'est constructif.

Cette fiction comporte _**une histoire d'amour entre deux garçons**_, qui ne sera cependant pas la finalité de l'histoire : juste une composante.

Petite remarque à l'attention de _**Yumeno**_ : non je ne t'ai pas trouvé trop dure, et même, au contraire, j'apprécie qu'on me laisse ce genre de rewiew constructive. Ce sont les gens comme toi qui permettent aux auteurs débutants de progresser. Alors du moment que ce n'est pas dit méchamment et que c'est constructif, je ne suis absolument pas contre le fait qu'on me dise se qui ne vas pas dans mes chapitres. Merci beaucoup pour cela et pour tes encouragements ! (si tu veux que je réponde à tes questions, laisse moi ton mail)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>Chapitre 4 : La Répartition<p>

* * *

><p>Le train n'était parti que depuis quelques minutes lorsque la porte du compartiment s'ouvrit sur le quatrième des frères roux.<p>

- La place est libre ? demanda-t-il. Les autres compartiments sont plein…

Harry se contenta d'hocher la tête. Les deux garçons restèrent silencieux 5 bonnes minutes avant que le rouquin ne se lance.

- Je m'appelle Ron, et toi ?

Bien sûr, Harry savait déjà le nom de l'autre. Sa mère le lui avait dit lorsqu'il leur avait demandé comment accéder au quai 93/4.

- Harry, dit-il brièvement, ne sachant pas trop par ou commencer une discussion amicale.

Mais Ron pris une nouvelle fois les devants.

- Je suppose que tu es un Né-de-Moldu, vu que tu ne savais pas pour le quai 93/4…

- En fait, j'ai vécu chez mon oncle et ma tante qui sont tous les deux moldus, répondit Harry. Mais toi, tu viens d'une famille de Sorciers…

- Oui. Toute ma famille est sorcière. Ils sont tous déjà passé par Poudlard, sauf ma sœur Ginny, et j'espère vraiment aller à Gryffondor…

Ron avait pâlit rien qu'à cette idée.

- Je n'ose même pas imaginer la réaction de ma famille si je vais à Poufsouffle, ou pire, à Serpentard… !

Harry se tortilla sur son siège, mal à l'aise. Eric l'avait pourtant prévenu…

- Les 4 maisons ont toutes formés de bons sorciers. Je suis sûr que ta famille comprendra.

- Tu veux rire ! Tous le monde sait que Poufsouffle accueille plus de cancre que toute les autres maisons réunis ! Quand à Serpentard, je ne veux même pas y penser ! Gémis le garçon. C'est dans cette maison que sont allés Tu-sait-qui et la plupart de ses fidèles…

Harry eu soudain très envi de lui demander _Qui ?_ , mais il se retint de justesse. Cette formule, Tu-sait-qui, où encore Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom, commençais déjà à lui taper sur les nerfs : il l'avait trop lu, et ne voulait plus l'entendre. Il poussa un soupire avant de rétorquer.

- C'est seulement un hasard… Et ça ne veut pas dire que tous les Serpentards sont des Mages Noirs en puissance…

Ron fronça suspicieusement les sourcils.

- Et toi, tu voudrais être réparti dans quelle maison ? demanda-t-il gravement.

- Je pense que Serdaigle serait le mieux, mais je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir les qualités nécessaires…

Ron sembla se détendre soudainement et lui fit un large sourire.

- Ce n'est pas grave, je suis sûr que tu serais mieux à Gryffondor ! Croix-moi, c'est la meilleur maison !

Son enthousiasme débordant fit sourire Harry malgré ses paroles. De toute façon, d'après Eric, la plupart des sorciers réagiraient d'une manière similaire. Il ne pouvait pas fuir chaque personne ayant des préjugés sous peine de finir seul. Et puis à part cela, Ron avait l'air assez sympa.

- Au fait, continua le roux, tu joue au Quidditch ?

Ils passèrent ensuite leur temps à discuter de meilleures équipes de Quidditch – d'après Ron – puis Harry posa des questions sur le monde sorcier, surtout concernant le quotidien, et enfin, ils firent un véritable festin de sucrerie ! Harry avait en effet dévalisé le chariot de friandise, vu qu'il n'avait pas amené de repas pour midi, et avait partagé avec son nouvel ami.

En plus du passage de la vendeuse, ils ne furent dérangé que deux fois. La première par un garçon joufflu s'étant présenté sous le nom de Neville, qui leur demanda s'il n'avait pas trouvé un crapaud. La deuxième par le même garçon accompagné d'une jeune fille aux cheveux broussailleux répondant au nom d'Hermione Granger.

Harry s'était débrouillé jusque là pour ne dire que son prénom, mais quand Hermione se présenta sous son nom complet, et que Ron fit de même, il senti leur regard se faire curieux sous le simple « Harry » qu'il prononça. Il se tourna rapidement vers Ron pour faire diversion.

- Alors Ron, tu me le montre se sort ?

Ron venait en effet de lui expliquer que ses frères – les jumeaux – lui avait appris un sort pour changer la couleur du pelage de son rat, Croûtard.

- Oh ! Tu allais faire de la magie ? s'exclama Hermione. Voyons voir si ça vas marcher, dit-elle tout en s'asseyant d'office à côté d'Harry.

Ron, prit de court, fut contrains de faire une démonstration aux trois autres. Malheureusement, Croûtard resta gris, et Hermione en profita pour expliquer dans une seule phrase qu'elle était Née-de-Moldus, qu'elle avait déjà apprit par cœur ses livres de cour, et qu'elle n'avait raté aucun des sorts qu'elle avait essayé !

- Tu t'es entrainée avant de venir ? s'étonna Harry. Moi je n'ai pas osé, à cause du décret de restriction de la Magie sur les mineurs ! Je sais qu'elle ne s'applique pas sur les enfants avant leur 11 ans, vu qu'ils font de la Magie Accidentelle, mais je ne savais pas si nous on était concerné étant donné qu'on à reçu nos lettres d'inscription pour Poudlard… Je voulais être sûr de ne pas avoir d'ennuis avant même d'y être !

Ron et Neville étaient restés muet de stupeur quand Hermione avait commencé à parler, et avaient maintenant l'air de poissons hors de l'eau.

- Oh, en fait, répondit Hermione, ravie d'avoir trouvé quelqu'un d'apparemment studieux, j'ai essayé des sorts avant de savoir que ce décret existe, alors après, je savais que je ne risquais rien.

Prit par la discussion, Harry n'avait pas remarqué qu'Eric fixait Croûtard depuis que Ron l'avait sortis de sa poche. Il y avait dans ses yeux un mélange de haine, de dégout et d'indécision. Eric s'était promit de ne pas trop modifié les événements avant la troisième année d'Harry pour être sûr de garder un certain contrôle sur les évènements à venir, mais il avait furieusement envi de le faire quand même !

Il ferma les yeux, se répétant qu'il _devait_ attendre. Voldemort était actuellement en Grande Bretagne – probablement déjà à Poudlard – avec un serviteur dévoué, et l'Horcruxe de Tom Jedusor à 16 ans essaierait de prendre possession de Ginny pour hanter l'école de sorcellerie l'année suivante. Il ne devait pas prendre le risque que quelque chose se passe mal. Si le Mage Noir revenait trop tôt, ils échoueraient encore ! Sirius devraient donc attendre, même si c'était dur de le savoir à Azkaban, surtout que ce sal rat serait confortablement installé dans la tour de Gryffondor, dans le lit de Ron !

Il se secoua et reporta son attention sur les enfants. Hermione entrainait à présent Neville vers la sortie du compartiment pour continuer la recherche de Trevor, le crapaud du garçon.

- Non mais celle là alors !s'exclama Ron, ahurit, dès que la porte fut fermée. Elle a apprit ses livres _par cœur_ pendant les _vacances_ !

Il ne semblait pas pouvoir s'en remettre. Il leva tout à coup son regard suspicieusement vers Harry.

- Tu ne l'as pas fait toi, hein ? lui demanda-t-il avec espoir.

- Non. Je me suis contenté de les lire en plus de quelques autres. Je voulais me renseigner un peu plus sur le monde de la Magie et sur Poudlard avant d'y être.

Le reste du trajet se fit sans incidents. Les deux garçons mirent leurs uniformes, et le train s'arrêta enfin. Ils laissèrent leur valise et Hedwige dans le train comme on leur avait demandé, puis ils se dirigèrent vers une gigantesque silhouette qui appelait les première-années. Hagrid – puisque c'était lui – fit signe à Harry avant d'expliquer aux nouveaux élèves qu'il allait les guider vers le château.

Ils arrivèrent finalement aux bords d'un lac ou des barques les attendaient, et purent donc observer le château tout leur soul dès qu'il fut en vue. Harry était émerveillé. Il comprenait mieux l'éclat qu'Eric avait dans les yeux à chaque fois qu'il parlait de Poudlard. Le garçon se tourna alors vers son protecteur qui était assis en équilibre sur le bord de leur embarcation – il détestait que les gens lui passent au travers – et put le voir sourire avec nostalgie. Harry supposa qu'il devait attendre ce moment avec impatience depuis dix ans.

Les enfants descendirent ensuite des barques. Hagrid les mena aux portes de Poudlard après avoir – enfin – retrouvé le crapaud de Neville, et ils furent prit en charge par une sorcière à l'air stricte portant des lunettes et un chignon sévère. Après s'être présentée, le professeur McGonagall leur expliqua les caractéristiques de chaque Maison, avant de les laisser patienter dans une salle.

Sauf qu'elle ne leur avait toujours pas expliqué en quoi consistait la cérémonie de la Répartition, qu'Eric était resté obstinément silencieux sur le sujet, et que Ron ne savait rien malgré ses nombreux frères ainés. Enfin, les jumeaux lui avaient apparemment parlé de quelque chose de douloureux, mais le garçon n'avait pas osé préciser quoi, de peur que ses frères l'ai encore fait marcher.

En regardant autour de lui, Harry remarqua que les autres avaient eux aussi l'air angoissé. Certains discutaient avec animation de ce qu'on allait leur demander, Hermione demandait à sa voisine si, à son avis, avoir apprit tous les sorts de ses livres serait suffisant, tandis que cette dernière la regardait avec horreur. Il repéra aussi le blond arrogant, Draco Malefoy s'il se souvenait bien, qu'il avait rencontré sur le Chemin de Traverse, et qui malgré ses efforts pour paraitre sûr de lui, avait juste l'air mort de peur ! Harry en déduisit que de ne pas savoir à quoi s'attendre devait faire partie de ce Rite de Passage qu'était la Cérémonie de la Répartition.

Le professeur McGonagall revint finalement après que les élèves aient fait la rencontre de quelques fantômes hantant Poudlard, et ils furent conduits à la Grande Salle où les attendaient les autres élèves et professeurs.

Une fois encore, Harry fut ébloui par la magnificence du décor dans lequel il allait vivre pendant sept ans. Le plafond était même enchanté pour ressembler au ciel, d'après Hermione. C'était tout simplement ahurissant pour un enfant de 11ans ayant grandis dans le placard sous l'escalier de la maison de sa tante ! Il se surprit une nouvelle fois à remercier toutes les divinités dont il avait un jour entendu parler d'avoir Eric à ses côtés. C'était juste… rassurant.

Le professeur McGonagall posa alors un vieux chapeau pointu tout rapiécé sur un tabouret, et toute la salle attendit en silence, puis le vieux chapeau se mit à chanter ! Harry du se retenir de pousser un long et bruyant soupir de soulagement en comprenant qu'il devrait simplement mettre le Choixpeau – puisque c'était le nom que l'objet magique s'était donné dans sa chanson – sur sa tête pour être réparti.

Alors que l'appel commençait par Abbot Hannah (Poufsouffle), Harry se dit qu'il ferait mieux de prévenir Ron de son nom, avant que le professeur ne le dise haut et fort devant tout le monde. Ron l'avait apprécié pour lui-même sans savoir, alors il pourrait peut-être lui faire confiance ? Il entendit Hermione souffler à ses côtés qu'on les appelait par ordre alphabétique, et que se serait bientôt son tour…

Il se tourna alors vers Ron :

- Toi par contre, tu vas passer dans les derniers…

Ron opina, légèrement verdâtre, et Harry eu peur qu'il ne soit trop perdu dans son stress pour saisir la perche qu'il lui tendait, mais…

- Et toi, au fait… ? murmura-t-il en se rendant compte qu'il ne connaissait toujours pas le nom de famille de son ami.

Ce dernier marqua un temps d'arrêt et riva son regard au sien avant de répondre.

- Potter…

Les yeux de Ron s'élargirent et partirent immédiatement en direction du front d'Harry tandis que sa bouche articulait muettement : « Harry Potter !». Légèrement tendu, Harry acquiesça, tandis que le professeur McGonagall appelait Hermione Granger.

- Mais ça ne change rien, hein ? lui chuchota-t-il.

A son grand désespoir, les yeux de Ron revenaient constamment à son front, essayant d'apercevoir la si célèbre cicatrice… actuellement bien caché sous sa frange !

- Et tu as vraiment cette… tu sais la… ? demanda-t-il, toujours en murmurant, et en pointant son front du doigt.

Harry fronça les sourcils, mécontent et un peu déçu que l'autre accorde tant d'importance à ce symbole. Il allait lui répondre quand son nom fut prononcé à voix haute.

- Harry Potter, appela le professeur McGonagall.

Le garçon dû faire appel à tout son sang froid pour rester impassible en se dirigeant vers le Choixpeau, alors que tous les yeux le suivaient et que les murmures des élèves prenaient de l'ampleur.

- Harry Potter !

- C'est vraiment lui ?

- Le survivant à Poudlard !

- …

Il se concentra alors sur la Choixpeau et Eric qui avançait juste derrière lui.

- Ne les écoutes pas Harry, l'encourageait-il. Tous ces murmures font seulement parti de ce décor, et tu vas t'y habituer en même temps que tout le reste.

Ils atteignirent alors le tabouret et Harry put s'assoir et se cacher les yeux sous le Choixpeau beaucoup trop large.

- Hum… vraiment très intéressant, murmura une voix à son oreille.

Harry se retint de justesse de sursauter.

- Tu n'es vraiment pas banal jeune homme ! Je n'avais encore jamais entendu parler d'un acte de Magie similaire à ce que ton protecteur a réalisé !

- … Me dit un chapeau qui parle, pense et apparemment, lit dans mon esprit ! pensa Harry à l'adresse du Choixpeau. Et si vous pouviez éviter de trop fouiner, ça m'arrangerait !

- Oh, on protège ses secrets, je vois, s'exclama le Choixpeau. Mais tu n'a pas à t'inquiéter. Je garde toujours pour moi ce que je vois dans vos jeunes têtes d'écolier. Peu importe qui me le demande, je n'en parle jamais avec un autre que le concerné lui-même. Tes secrets seront bien gardés, y compris la présence de ton Ange Gardien.

Harry se détendit légèrement, mais il n'aimait vraiment pas l'idée que quelqu'un – ou quelque chose, peu importe – puisse entrer ainsi dans sa tête. Il allait vraiment falloir qu'il fasse des efforts en Méditation.

- Hum… Tu es secret et ambitieux… oui, très ambitieux ! Il ne sera pas facile pour toi de vivre ta vie sans te préoccuper de l'avis des autres, marmonna encore le Choixpeau dans sa tête. Je vois aussi beaucoup de courage et l'envi de te faire des amis sincère…

- S'il te plaît, pensa très fort Harry, met-moi à Serdaigle. C'est là que je serais le mieux…

- C'est surtout ce qui serait le plus facile jeune homme ! Mais si tu compte vraiment faire ta vie sans te préoccuper de ce que le Monde Magique attend de toi, ce n'est pas à Serdaigle que tu dois aller. Non, non ! Je te verrais bien à Serpentard… Ou peut-être Gryffondor ?

Harry réfléchit alors à toute vitesse. Il ne pourrait donc pas entrer dans le Monde Magique sans se faire trop remarquer… Adieu Neutralité ! Il devait choisir entre passer pour un futur Héro, et lutter pour être juste Harry ou passer pour un futur Mage Noir, et devoir constamment prouver son innocence ! En fait, non, ce n'était pas cela. Il devrait simplement arriver à oublier _les murmures_ et rester lui-même dans les deux cas !

- Apparemment, Eric passait, lui, pour un héro. Il devait donc être à Gryffondor. Harry choisit d'essayer l'autre solution. Il ne tenait vraiment pas à être un héro !

- Très bien, murmura le Choixpeau. Ce sera donc…

- … SERPENTARD ! annonça-t-il alors haut et fort !


	6. Chapitre 5

**Titre :** L'Ange Gardien

**Disclaimer :** Le monde d'Harry Potter et ses personnages appartiennent à J.K.R., je ne fait que m'amuser avec. Seule l'intrigue est à moi.

**Spoiler :** Je prends en compte les six premiers tomes.

**Notes :**

- N'hésiter pas à me laisser des conseils ou remarques du moment que c'est constructif.

- Cette fiction comporte _**une histoire d'amour entre deux garçons**_, qui ne sera cependant pas la finalité de l'histoire : juste une composante.

- Merci beaucoup pour toute vos rewiew, même si je ne réponds pas aux anonymes. Je suis contente de voir que mon histoire vous plait. Par contre, je suis vraiment désolée pour les fautes d'Orthographe que je laisse. Je vais faire de mon mieux pour en enlever un maximum, mais je sais déjà qu'il en restera quand même… Vraiment désolée…

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>Chapitre 5 : Le Serpentard isolé<p>

* * *

><p>Lorsqu'Harry se réveilla, il faisait encore nuit. Il pouvait le voir malgré les lourds rideaux verts fermés autour de son lit. Il se tourna pour voir l'heure sur son réveil.<p>

_6h30._

Encore une demi-heure avant de devoir se lever pour commencer une nouvelle journée à Poudlard.

Il soupira en repensant semaines qui venaient de s'écouler. Deux mois durant lesquels il était resté seul. Cela ne le dérangeait pas outre mesure, il avait l'habitude, même s'il aurait bien voulu se faire des amis pour une fois. Non, le problème, c'est que comme prévu, il arrivait rarement à passer inaperçu, contrairement à chez les Dursley, ou à son ancienne école. Il était donc obligé de supporter les regards et murmures sur son passage. Il devait éviter de réagir, faire comme si c'était normal, habituel, et que ça ne l'affectait pas. Il commençait à s'y faire et de toute façon, ça ne durerait surement plus très longtemps, la plupart des élèves s'étant déjà calmé.

Ce qui le dérangeait vraiment dans cette histoire, c'était le comportement de Ron. Il avait failli devenir son premier ami ! Mais lorsqu'Harry avait retiré le Choixpeau de sa tête après que ce dernier ait annoncé sa Maison, il avait vu le regard horrifié de Ron avant de se rendre compte du silence total ayant envahi la grande salle.

- Viens Harry, lui avait murmuré Eric, comme s'il avait peur qu'on l'entende tant le silence était pesant. Tu dois aller t'assoir à la table de ta nouvelle Maison maintenant.

Le garçon avait obéit mécaniquement, espérant que Ron ne le détesterait pas, qu'il se fierait à ce qu'il avait vu dans le train plutôt qu'à de stupides préjugés. Et si ce n'était pas le cas, tant pis, il se ferait d'autres amis !

Harry soupira une nouvelle fois dans son lit. Depuis qu'il avait été réparti, Ron le regardait avec dégout à chaque fois qu'ils étaient dans la même pièce, et ne manquait jamais de faire des réflexions blessantes à son sujet pour bien montrer à tout le monde que _non_, il n'était pas ami avec un Serpentard !

L'exemple le plus flagrant était probablement la première leçon de vol, durant laquelle Neville Londubat avait réussi à se casser le poignet et à perdre un cadeau que sa grand-mère lui avait apparemment envoyé le matin même ! Malefoy avait récupéré le cadeau – un Rapeltout – pour le cacher hors de portée du Gryffondor maladroit. Bien sûr, Ro… non, Weasley, n'avait pas pu s'empêcher d'intervenir et d'essayer de le mêler à la dispute.

- Et tu approuve ça Potter ? Tes parents doivent avoir honte de toi ! avait-il dit d'un air dégoutté.

Harry avait simplement soupiré en secouant la tête de dépit, pour cacher que cette attaque l'avait blessé. Il avait apprit depuis peu que ces parents avaient tout les deux été à Gryffondor, et était pratiquement certain qu'ils n'auraient pas voulu le voir à Serpentard, même si Eric lui assuraient qu'ils auraient compris.

- Je ne vois vraiment pas en quoi ça me regarde Weasley. Avait-il répondu en haussant les épaules.

Et il avait ensuite observé la dispute sans intervenir, jusqu'à l'arrivée de Mme Bibine, le professeur de Vol.

En fin de compte, le jeune Sorcier avait compris très vite qu'il serait vraiment très _très_ difficile pour lui d'arriver à se faire ne serait-ce qu'un seul _vrai_ ami… Dans sa Maison ou dans une autre d'ailleurs !

Harry laissa à nouveau son esprit dériver sur le soir de la Répartition. Le professeur Dumbledore - que Harry reconnu de suite pour avoir vu sa photo sur une carte de Chocogrenouille dans le train - sembla se reprendre pendant qu'Harry avançait vers la table des Serpentards, et applaudit Harry comme il l'avait fait pour les autres élèves. Les professeurs suivirent le mouvement, mais peu d'élèves les imitèrent.

Il s'assit donc à côté d'une fille répartie peu avant lui - Parkinson s'il se souvenait bien - et reporta son regard sur la Cérémonie de la Répartition qui se poursuivait.

En fin de compte, Hermione Granger avait été répartie à Gryffondor, ainsi que Neville et Ron. Tous ceux avec qui il avait discuté et qui lui avait semblé sympathique étaient donc dans la Maison réputée pour être la plus virulente contre les Serpentards...

_Bien, vraiment très bien_, avait pensé Harry.

En revanche, Drago Malefoy était dans sa Maison, et dès la Répartition terminée - par un discours totalement dépourvu de sens, de la part du Directeur - il avait fixé son regard sur Harry avec beaucoup d'intérêt.

- Harry Potter à Serpentard, avait-il commencé. Intéressant...

Harry avait simplement haussé les épaules.

- Je n'ai pas l'impression que tout le monde soit d'accord avec toi...

Drago Malefoy avait eu un petit sourire de dédain.

- Leur avis t'intéresse tant que ça ?

- Pas vraiment, mais je me passerais bien des regards dégoutés, répondit-il en jetant un œil à Ron qui le fixait, visiblement en colère.

- Un conseil Potter, fais bien attention à qui tu fréquentes. Les Weasley ne sont bon qu'à... proliférer...

Les élèves autour d'eux avaient tous eu un ricanement moqueur, bien que les deux gorilles encadrant Malefoy aient eut un léger temps de retard.

- J'y compte bien. Mais ce n'est pas en seulement quelques heures qu'on peut juger quelqu'un, ni d'après des rumeurs d'ailleurs.

Harry ne voulait pas que les élèves de sa Maison le considèrent comme un « ennemi », mais il était hors de question qu'il se contente de suivre les autres comme un vulgaire mouton. Il avait donc essayé de donner un avis neutre.

Malefoy avait froncé les sourcils avant de trancher.

- Très bien. Si le _Survivant_ veut juger par lui-même, qu'il le fasse ! Tu n'auras qu'à me faire signe quand tu auras compris où se trouvent tes intérêts...

Les autres Serpentards ne lui avait alors plus adressé la parole, ni durant le Festin, ni durant les deux mois écoulés, sauf pour lui demander de faire passer le sel, ou autre futilité du même genre. Harry avait en quelque sorte été mis en quarantaine, et le resterait jusqu'à ce qu'il accepte de suivre les autres, et en particulier Malefoy. Mais Harry en était presque satisfait finalement. Au moins, les Serpentards le laissaient tranquille, se contentant d'ignorer sa présence, sans pour autant se montrer cruel.

_Logique, s'ils veulent que je les suive_… pensa le jeune garçon, dans son lit.

Après le festin, les Préfets de Serpentard avaient guidé les première-années jusqu'à la salle commune de leur Maison, avant de leur expliquer les règles qu'ils devaient dès maintenant respecter:

_1 - Toujours être uni face aux autres Maison, quoi qu'il advienne._

_2 - Faire preuve de respect envers vos ainés - élèves de Serpentard et professeurs._

_3 - Saisir toutes les opportunités pour faire gagner des points à Serpentard et en faire perdre aux autres Maisons._

Ils les avaient ensuite informés - pour les rares élèves à l'ignorer - que le Directeur de leur Maison était le professeur Rogue, Maitre des Potions, mais qu'ils devaient toujours les informer eux en cas de problème. Les Préfets se chargeraient alors de prévenir le professeur Rogue si nécessaire. Harry avait ensuite pu rejoindre le dortoir des garçons de première année, et s'était immédiatement écroulé de fatigue, conscient qu'Eric veillait sur lui.

Dès le lendemain, les cours s'étaient enchainés à une vitesse folle, et Harry avait soudainement apprécié sa solitude. Elle lui avait permit de ne pas prendre de retard dans ses devoirs dès la première semaine, tout en s'entrainant à la méditation régulièrement, et sans empiéter sur ses heures de sommeil.

Il en avait aussi profité pour apprendre à la bibliothèque un maximum de ses choses que les Sang-pur trouvent nécessaires. Après tout, la majorité des élèves de sa Maison voyaient cela comme de la plus haute importance, et Harry espérait quand même que les autres finiraient par lui parler malgré tout. Il voulait mettre toutes les chances de son côté, et devait donc au moins savoir, même s'il n'appliquerait pas tout.

Harry appréciait la plupart de ses cours, même si ses professeurs le regardaient quasiment tous bizarrement et parfois même avec une insistance qui le mettait vraiment mal à l'aise. Il y avait en particulier le professeur McGonagall, qui le fixait comme s'il était un problème insoluble, le professeur Dumbledore, qu'il avait surprit en flagrant délit pendant un repas, à le regarder pensivement, et enfin, le professeur Rogue, dont le regard reflétait un mélange de haine, de mélancolie, de colère, et de stupéfaction…

Pour ce dernier, Harry avait mis du temps à s'en rendre compte, étant donné qu'il évitait délibérément son regard. Mais quand il avait relevé la tête de son chaudron pour vérifier si la potion d'Hermione Granger – meilleur élève de leur année dans presque toutes les matières – avait la même couleur que la sienne, il avait machinalement vérifié que le professeur n'était pas trop prêt de lui. Il était alors resté stupéfait de l'attention que lui portait son Directeur de Maison, qui avait pourtant semblé l'ignorer jusque là, à l'instar de tous les Serpentards. Il lui avait fallu un rappel à l'ordre d'Eric pour détourner les yeux.

Le protecteur était cependant assez inquiet, car le Maitre des Potions semblait depuis chercher son regard… Avait-il eu le temps d'entrer dans la tête de son protégé ? Avait-il compris que l'enfant fuyait son regard en toute connaissance de cause ? Ils ne savaient pas et étaient donc réduit à attendre une quelconque réaction…

La seule personne qui lui parlait vraiment était en fait Hermione Granger. Il ne la considérait pas encore comme une amie – ils ne se parlaient pas assez pour cela – mais pensait qu'elle pourrait bientôt le devenir.

La jeune fille était – elle aussi – assez isolée, mais pas pour les même raisons, bien sûr ! La plupart des professeurs semblaient l'apprécier – voir l'adorer – car elle était brillante et studieuse. Mais les élèves la fuyaient pour ses manies de _Miss-je-sais-tout_. Elle faisait en effet ses devoirs dès qu'elle sortait de cours, rendait des parchemins deux fois plus long que ceux des autres, levait toujours la main en classe, et ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'étaler ses connaissances, comme si cela avait pu lui permettre de mieux s'intégrer… Sans compter bien sûr, qu'elle passait presque tout son temps libre à la bibliothèque !

C'était d'ailleurs grâce à cette dernière manie qu'Harry et elle s'étaient rapprochés. Harry étant toujours seul, il avait commencé à se rendre à la bibliothèque fréquemment, plutôt que de jouer au « garçon invisible » dans sa salle commune. Il avait vu Hermione hésiter à l'approcher les premiers temps, puis, elle avait commencer à lui poser une question sur un cour soi-disant mal compris, puis sur son avis concernant un devoir, … De fil en aiguille, les deux enfants en étaient venu à s'assoir toujours à la même table, et à comparer leurs devoirs, discutant et argumentant sur certain point avec enthousiasme.

Hermione avait fini par avouer avoir hésité à lui parler, car les élèves de sa Maison risquaient de la mettre encore plus à l'écart. Elle s'était finalement dit que si tout le monde faisait comme elle, alors, tout les élèves mis au départ de côté le resteraient toute leur scolarité !

Hermione avait effectivement eu quelques ennuis, Ronald Weasley l'ayant traité de « Traitre à sa Maison » et lui ayant pratiquement _ordonné _de cesser de parler à _Potter_. Mais la jeune fille avait continué. Elle s'était en fait encore plus rapproché d'Harry puisque sa Maison lui parlait de moins en moins.

Harry de son côté, avait intercepté de nombreux regard dégouté de la part des Serpentards, après que certains l'ai vu s'assoir avec Hermione. Il avait aussi entendu Drago Malefoy dire tout fort que :

- Les Sangs-de-Bourbes comme cette Granger ne devraient pas être admis à Poudlard, et ainsi se mélanger aux _vrais _sorciers.

Harry avait haussé les épaules et était parti… à la bibliothèque !

Soudain, le réveil d'Harry sonna, le ramenant au présent.

_7h00. _

Le garçon s'empressa d'éteindre la sonnerie et se leva. Il attrapa ses affaires et fila à la douche, saluant Eric au passage.

Ce dernier était d'ailleurs lui aussi un sujet de préoccupation pour le jeune sorcier. Il semblait profondément mélancolique depuis sa Répartition, mais avait pourtant affirmé ne pas être déçu par celle-ci. Au contraire, il s'y était même attendu. L'Ange Gardien semblait souvent vouloir dire quelque chose avant de s'en empêcher, et avait l'air très affecté par le rejet de Ron. Avait-il été son ami dans sa propre vie ? En y repensant, c'était probablement le cas. Il avait même fait en sorte que les deux enfants se rencontre à la gare de King's Cross…

Cette constatation le mettait mal à l'aise. Eric faisait apparemment des efforts pour ne pas trop s'immiscer dans ses décisions, mais il le manipulait quand même pour obtenir certaine chose. L'avait-il déjà fait souvent ? Jusqu'à quel point Eric lui laissait-il son libre-arbitre ? Le garçon avait peur de la réponse et n'avait donc pas posé la question directement.

Quand il avait compris qu'ils étaient la même personne, il avait trouvé cela amusant en un sens… et rassurant aussi, puisqu'Eric avait forcément ces intérêts à cœur. Oui, mais voilà, justement, il les avait peut-être _un peu trop_ à cœur… Et si Eric oubliait que ce n'était plus vraiment _sa _vie ? Harry avait peur… peur de devoir se méfier de la seule personne à laquelle il ait jamais fait confiance…

Harry se secoua et sortit de la douche. Il était temps d'y aller s'il voulait pouvoir prendre son temps pour déjeuner.

Il faudrait décidément qu'il prenne son courage à deux mains et qu'il parle à Eric. Il ne supporterait pas longtemps cette méfiance. Peut-être aurait-il le temps ce soir ? Ah non ! Harry se souvint brusquement que ce soir, il y avait le festin d'Halloween !

Et il attrapa ces affaires sans remarquer qu'Eric semblait encore plus perturber que ces dernières semaines…


	7. Chapitre 6

**Titre :** L'Ange Gardien

**Disclaimer :** Le monde d'Harry Potter et ses personnages appartiennent à J.K.R., je ne fait que m'amuser avec. Seule l'intrigue est à moi. Il y a une petite référence à Dr Who sur ce chapitre. Il ne m'appartient malheureusement pas non plus !

**Spoiler :** Je prends en compte les six premiers tomes.

**Notes :**

N'hésiter pas à me laisser des conseils ou remarques du moment que c'est constructif.

Cette fiction comporte _**une histoire d'amour entre deux garçons**_, qui ne sera cependant pas la finalité de l'histoire : juste une composante.

_**Désolée pour la longue attente. J'ai vraiment eu du mal à écrire ce chapitre, mais j'ose espérer que le prochain viendra plus facilement !**_

_**Joyeuses Fêtes à tous et à toutes !**_

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>Chapitre 6 : Un point fixe dans le temps<p>

* * *

><p>En entrant dans la grande salle, Harry ne put s'empêcher de penser que les professeurs et Hagrid s'étaient surpassés. La décoration était vraiment grandiose. Il se secoua mentalement pour reprendre un visage impassible - inutile de donner une raison supplémentaire aux Serpentards de le mépriser en affichant ses émotions - et s'installa pour manger.<p>

Aujourd'hui, il n'avait aucun cours commun avec les Gryffondors. Il passerait donc cette journée en solitaire. Peut-être pourrait-il discuter avec Hermione le soir, avant le banquet ? Oui, la jeune fille serait presque obligatoirement à la bibliothèque. Ils travailleraient sûrement à leur devoir de potions à rendre le lundi suivant.

La journée se passa normalement et après son dernier cour - Défense contre les Force du Mal (DCFM), avec le Professeur Quirrell, il partit directement à la recherche d'Hermione. La bibliothèque était quasiment vide. Il y avait trois élèves de 7ème année - des Serdaigles d'après leurs uniformes - deux autres qu'il aperçu seulement au fond d'une allée, et un dernier de Serpentard... assis là où aurait dû être Hermione. Le jeune sorcier fit une deuxième fois le tour de la bibliothèque du regard, mais ne pu apercevoir la jeune fille.

Il fronça les sourcils, hésitant à demander au garçon assis à leur table s'il avait vu Hermione. Jusqu'à présent, il n'avait jamais cherché à parler à ses condisciples, ne sachant pas comment ils réagiraient s'il tentait de sortir de son isolement dans sa maison par lui-même. Blaise Zabini - puisque c'était son nom - releva la tête en se sentant observé, faisant ainsi détourner le regard d'Harry. Non. Il ne demanderait pas. Les cours venait seulement de finir, et Hermione n'aurait pas fuit pour une simple place. Après tout, il y avait de nombreuse table libre !

Un quart d'heure plus tard, Harry commençais à penser qu'elle ne viendrait pas. Après tout, ce n'était pas comme s'ils s'étaient donnés rendez-vous, ou comme s'ils étaient amis... Ils se tenaient simplement compagnie parce qu'ils avaient le même goût pour les études et qu'ils étaient seuls. Hermione avait sans doute autre chose à faire aujourd'hui, voilà tout. Et elle reviendrait probablement dès le lendemain...

Alors que le garçon, déçu sans se l'avouer, allait se remettre plus sérieusement à son devoir de potion, Eric posa une main sur son épaule pour attirer son attention.

- Peut-être qu'il lui est arrivé quelque chose... Dit-il avec une légère hésitation dans la voix. Les Gryffondors lui en veulent de te parler, et les Serpentard la regardent vraiment de travers depuis quelques jours...

Après réflexions, Harry devait bien admettre qu'Halloween ne pouvait pas avoir servis de prétexte à la miss-je-sais-tout pour ne pas travailler. Au contraire, elle aurait dû venir, ne serais-ce que pour échapper au vacarme que devaient faire les Gryffondors en ce jour de fête. Il fronça les sourcils. Il devrait peut-être demander aux camarades de dortoir de la jeune sorcière si elles savaient où elle se trouvait. Lavande Brown et Parvati Patil étaient sans doute assez cruche pour lui répondre sans se poser de question.

Il rangea donc rapidement ses affaires et partit à la recherche des trois filles, non sans remarquer le regard interrogateur de Zabini posé sur lui alors qu'il sortait de la bibliothèque. Il devrait peut-être faire plus attention. Même s'il ne parlait pas avec Eric devant les autres, il avait tendance à se figer d'un coup quand ce dernier lui parlait en plein milieu de la journée dans un lieu fréquenté.

L'heure du Festin arriva sans qu'Harry ait pu mettre la main sur l'une des trois Gryffondors. Il s'y rendit sans grand entrain, mais au moins, il pourrait voir Hermione. Il était sûr de pouvoir deviner d'un seul coup d'œil si elle allait bien. Il dut cependant une nouvelle fois se rendre à l'évidence alors que le Festin d'Halloween commençait: Hermione n'était pas là. Bien sûr, personne ne sembla le remarquer à la table des Rouge et Or.

Harry commençais seulement à manger machinalement lorsque les portes de la Grande Salle s'ouvrirent brutalement, laissant passer un professeur Quirrell encore plus pâle, tremblant, et bégayant que d'ordinaire.

- Un troll ! Hurla-t-il hystériquement. Un troll dans les cachots ! J'ai voulu vous prévenir...

Le vacarme qui s'en suivit fut abominable. Alors que le professeur Quirrell perdait lamentablement conscience en plein milieu de la Grande Salle, la majorité des élèves se mettaient à hurler de terreur. Les professeurs se mirent à parler tous en même temps de la façon dont un troll avait pu entrer dans le domaine de Poudlard, et pire, dans le château !

Le professeur Dumbledore donna alors l'ordre aux Préfets de ramener tous les élèves dans leurs Salles Communes, puis aux professeurs – sauf Quirrell ! – de le suivre en direction des cachots.

Harry, préoccupé par l'absence d'Hermione, se faufila discrètement hors de la file des Serpentard pour interroger Patil et Brown. Malheureusement, Ron entendit sa question et intervint avant que les deux filles aient pu répondre.

- Laisse les tranquille, Potter ! Dit-il, furieux, en poussant l'autre garçon. Je t'ai déjà dit de rester loin des Gryffondors, alors ne t'approche plus de Lavande et Parvati, et ni d'Hermione par la même occasion !

Harry roula des yeux, exaspéré, avant de répondre ironiquement.

- Et moi je t'ai déjà dit d'arrêter d'être stupide, immature, et jaloux, et pourtant tu continues…

Ron rougit aussitôt de colère et allait répliquer lorsque son « ennemi » eu un léger sursaut, sans que rien ne l'ai provoqué.

- Ben alors Potter, tu as peur de ton ombre ? Ton courage est vraiment digne de ta maison… ! se moqua-t-il.

Mais Harry ne prêta aucune attention à l'insulte du rouquin, son but originel de nouveau à l'esprit.

- Au lieu de te mêler de ce qui ne te regarde pas, tu aurais mieux fait de remarquer qu'il manquait une personne à votre table, et qu'elle n'est pas au courant pour le troll ! dit-il avant de se tourner à nouveau vers les deux filles. Bon alors, Hermione est dans votre salle commune, ou pas ?

En même temps qu'il parlait, Harry avait commencé à avancer dans la file des Gryffondors, entrainant derrière lui les trois autres enfants.

- Non, répondit Lavande Brown. Il parait qu'elle a passé l'après-midi à pleurer aux toilettes du 1er étage. Tu crois qu'elle est vraiment en danger ?

- Après tout, le troll est dans les cachots et les professeurs s'en occupent, ajouta Parvati Patil avec un air inquiet malgré tout.

- Je vais la chercher, murmura Harry en s'éclipsant dans la file des Poufsouffles après leur sortie de la Grande Salle.

- Moi aussi ! ajouta un Ron déterminé, et furieux que ce soit l'autre qui y ait pensé le premier.

Harry ne protesta pas. Il n'avait pas le temps pour ça. Il suivit les Poufsouffles une dizaine de minutes avant de se cacher derrière une armure, pour prendre le couloir qui le mènerait le plus rapidement possible aux toilettes des filles du 1er étage, toujours suivit de Ron.

Alors qu'ils étaient à un couloir de leur destination, une odeur nauséabonde se fit sentir. Les deux garçons s'arrêtèrent, cherchant à identifier la source du problème, quand un grognement animal leur fit écarquiller les yeux.

Le troll. Juste là, dans le couloir qu'ils s'apprêtaient à prendre. A quelques mètres seulement de deux élèves de première année, alors qu'il aurait dû être dans les cachots, avec les professeurs.

Avant qu'Harry ne puisse réagir, Ron, prit d'un élan d'héroïsme, se glissa derrière le troll, et, après que ce dernier soit entré dans les toilettes, l'y enferma à clé… Le nouveau héros se tourna alors vers Harry avec un grand sourire, mais le brun, au lieu de le féliciter se précipita à son tour sur la porte… pour la rouvrir !

- A quoi tu joues Potter ! Je viens de nous débarrasser du troll ! S'exclama-t-il en tentant de repousser Harry.

- Oui ! Bravo…Tu l'as enfermé avec Granger !

Ron et Harry se tournèrent brusquement vers la personne qui venait de parler. C'était Blaise Zabini, négligemment appuyé contre le mur, et regardant le Gryffondor avec ironie.

Un cri de terreur les sortit tous de leur immobilité. Harry ouvrit la porte et entra, immédiatement suivi de Ron. Le deuxième Serpentard s'approcha avec nettement moins d'entrain.

Hermione était contre le mur, aussi pâle qu'un fantôme, et figée qu'une statue. Le troll se tenait devant elle, une massue au dessus de la tête, visiblement prêt à assommer la jeune fille. Les lavabos arrachés tout au long du passage de la créature laissaient facilement deviner l'état dans lequel il comptait mettre sa victime.

- Hermione ! hurla Harry, paniqué.

Il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de crier. Le troll était trop prêt d'elle, et il savait ne rien pouvoir faire d'utile assez rapidement. Sa réaction eut toutefois un effet inespéré : le troll se retourna vers eux, apparemment surpris par le bruit soudain. Il sembla hésiter un instant, puis se dirigea vers les trois garçons, la massue toujours prête à l'emploi…

Harry et Ron eurent le reflexe de sauter chacun d'un côté pour éviter le coup, le brun entrainant Blaise avec lui.

- Blaise, occupe-toi de sortir Hermione de là ! Ordonna Harry en se relevant.

Le troll était à présent tourné vers un Ron figé, et Harry en profita pour lui jeter un sortilège de bloque-jambes… qui n'eut malheureusement aucun effet ! Ron et lui se mirent alors à lui jeter tous les sortilèges qu'ils avaient apprit jusque là – C'est-à-dire très peu – mais aucun ne fonctionnaient. La peau du troll était trop épaisse et leurs sorts pas assez puissants.

Pendant ce temps, Blaise avait rejoint Hermione et l'avait sortit de son hébétude en la giflant. Tous deux rasaient les murs en se dirigeant vers la sortie. Avec un peu de chance, Ron et Harry pourraient les suivre suffisamment rapidement pour enfermer à nouveau le troll dans les toilettes. En jetant un coup d'œil vers le « combat », Blaise se rendit compte que son plan ne pourrait pas fonctionner : Ron allait se faire assommer d'une seconde à l'autre, par un troll passablement excité par la lumière de tous les sorts lancés sur lui !

Prit d'une inspiration subite, le Serpentard lança le sort apprit la veille – Wingardium Leviosa – sur l'arme du troll. La « pauvre » créature ne put que regarder, impuissante, la massue quitter sa main et s'envoler au dessus de sa tête … sur laquelle elle retomba ensuite violemment ! La pièce trembla entièrement lorsque le troll toucha terre.

- Il… Il est mort ? demanda Hermione.

- Je crois qu'il est juste assommé… répondit Harry.

Les quatre enfants se rapprochaient du troll, lorsque la porte s'ouvrit soudain avec fracas, laissant passer les professeurs McGonagall et Rogue, baguette à la main, prêt à en découdre. Le professeur Quirrell entra au moment où ses deux collègues réalisaient qu'ils arrivaient après la bataille.

Eric qui était resté dans un coin des toilettes, prêt à aider Harry en cas de besoin, ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Il se rappelait parfaitement la peur qu'il avait eu lorsqu'il avait vue le visage du professeur McGonagall emplit d'une telle fureur à son époque. Il avait bien cru que cette fois, il serait renvoyé. Au lieu de cela, ils avaient fait gagner des points à leur maison, et étaient devenue inséparable. Pourvue que les choses se passent de la même manière ! Quoique… Eric se demandait vraiment se que Blaise Zabini faisait là, et ce qu'il allait faire ensuite.

- Qu'est-ce qui vous est passé par la tête ? S'exclama froidement le professeur McGonagall.

Eric se fit pourtant la réflexion que maintenant, il l'avait déjà vue bien plus en colère, même si à l'époque, il avait cru cela impossible.

- Vous pouvez vous estimer heureux de ne pas vous être fait tuer, poursuivit-elle. Et pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas dans vos dortoirs ?

Pendant ce temps, le professeur Rogue s'était penché sur le troll pour constaté qu'il n'était pas mort, et se releva en fusillant des yeux les deux Serpentards.

- Explication ? Siffla-t-il à leur adresse.

- Heu… Hermione n'était pas dans le Grande Salle pendant le repas… alors j'ai été demandé aux Gryffondors si elle était dans leur salle commune… Commença Harry.

- Parvati et Lavande ont dit qu'elle était aux toilettes du premier étage, alors on à juste voulu la prévenir pour le troll… continua Ron en se mordant les lèvres, peu désireux d'expliquer qu'il avait enfermé ledit troll avec Hermione.

Il fut sauvé par le jeune fille, qui prit la parole juste au moment ou le professeur Rogue allait le faire.

- S'il vous plait professeur, ne soyez pas trop sévère avec eux… Ils sont arrivés juste à temps. Le troll m'aurait tué s'ils n'étaient pas entrés à ce moment là…

- Et peut-on savoir pourquoi Miss Parfaite ne se trouvait pas dans la Grande Salle à l'heure du repas ? demanda le professeur Rogue d'une voix pleine de sarcasme.

Hermione baissa la tête, gênée, avant de bégayer :

- Eh bien… je… heu…je n'avais pas faim, professeur…

_- Pas faim_ ? recommença le Maitre des Potions.

- Peu importe, coupa l'autre professeur, si vous ne vouliez pas assister au repas, Miss Granger, vous auriez dû rejoindre votre salle commune au lieu de trainer dans les couloirs… Mais comme le règlement ne l'interdit pas, je ne vous retirerais aucun point. Si vous n'êtes pas blessée, vous feriez bien de retourner dans votre tour. Les élèves terminent le repas d'Halloween dans leurs maisons respectives.

Une fois Hermione partie, les trois professeurs se tournèrent vers les élèves restant. Ron, Harry, et Blaise avaient encore leur baguette à la main, témoin de leurs efforts pour stopper le troll. Les trois enfants étaient blêmes, preuve qu'ils étaient conscient de la chance qu'ils avaient eue.

- Cinq points chacun pour avoir combattu un troll adulte et pour avoir sauvée Miss Granger, aboya le professeur Rogue. Rejoignez immédiatement vos salles communes. Et garder à l'esprit que si jamais vous osez vous remettre volontairement dans une situation aussi dangereuse, je veillerais personnellement à ce que vous n'ayez plus aucune envie de recommencer !

Harry et Blaise hochèrent vivement la tête, heureux de s'en tirer à si bon compte, et Ron baissa la tête pour s'empêcher de protester. Ils n'avaient quand même pas fait exprès de rencontrer le troll !

- Le professeur Dumbledore sera informé de tout cela, ajouta le professeur McGonagall. Vous pouvez partir.

Les trois garçons ne se firent pas prier et parcoururent ensemble et en silence le trajet jusqu'aux escaliers. Là, ils s'arrêtèrent, hésitant.

- Heu… Merci… commença Ron, la tête baissée… de ne pas avoir dit que j'ai enfermé le troll avec Hermione…

- Ben… on avait plus de chance de s'en tirer sans retenue en se serrant les coudes… se justifia Blaise.

- Ouai… approuva Harry. Mais le plus important, c'est qu'on ait sortit Hermione de là et qu'on soit tous vivant.

- Ouai, confirma Ron.

- Ouai, termina Blaise.

Et sur ce, Ron partit en direction de la tour des Gryffondors, tandis que les deux Serpentards rejoignaient les cachots.

Eric les suivit joyeusement, le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles : il était sûr qu'après ça, Ron changerait de comportement envers Harry. Le garçon savait maintenant qu'un Serpentard pouvait se montrer courageux et ne pensait pas forcément qu'à avoir du pouvoir. Ce troll était décidément destiné à les réunir tous les trois… enfin… peut-être quatre avec Blaise ? Le jeune homme songea, amusé, qu'il s'agissait en fait d'un Point Fixe dans le Temps !


	8. Chapitre 7

**Titre :** L'Ange Gardien

**Disclaimer :** Le monde d'Harry Potter et ses personnages appartiennent à J.K.R., je ne fait que m'amuser avec. Seule l'intrigue est à moi.

**Spoiler :** Je prends en compte les six premiers tomes.

**Notes :**

N'hésiter pas à me laisser des conseils ou remarques du moment que c'est constructif.

Cette fiction comporte _**une histoire d'amour entre deux garçons**_, qui ne sera cependant pas la finalité de l'histoire : juste une composante.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>Chapitre 7 : Les Règles du Jeu<p>

* * *

><p>Les jours qui suivirent l'incident du « troll d'Halloween » furent si remplis qu'Harry et Eric ne purent pas vraiment se parler. Il était toutefois clair pour le plus vieux que son protégé était furieux. Furieux contre lui, mais il ne savait pas pour quelle raison. Harry aurait dû être de bonne humeur lui aussi. Après tout, la situation s'était vraiment arrangée.<p>

Pour commencer, Ron et Hermione étaient venus lui dès parler le lendemain matin, à la sortie de la Grande Salle. C'était la première fois qu'Hermione venait vers lui en dehors de la bibliothèque, ce qui constituait un énorme pas en avant dans leur relation, que les deux enfants n'hésitaient désormais plus à qualifier d'amitié. La jeune fille lui avait souri avant de donner un coup de coude à Ron.

Le rouquin s'était alors – difficilement – excusé et avait admis s'être trompé. _Non_, les Serpentards n'étaient pas tous mauvais et destinés à devenir des Mages Noirs. Et _non_, Harry n'avait rien fait pour mériter d'être haïs et mis à l'écart, non seulement par lui, mais aussi par toute l'école. Harry avait accepté ses excuses, à condition que Ron promette de ne plus juger les gens sur de « stupides préjugés » ou autres racontars.

- Bon, et bien dans ce cas, avait joyeusement – et perfidement – conclu Hermione, il va falloir apprendre à vous connaître tous les deux !

Les garçons n'avaient pas osés protester, bien que Ron ait tout de même précisé qu'il était hors de question qu'il passe tout son temps à la bibliothèque !

Eric secoua la tête à se souvenir, amusé de constater que Ron était vraiment allergique aux livres dès sa première année à Poudlard ! Lui-même n'avait été dégouté qu'à partir de sa quatrième année, à cause des recherches forcées pour le tournoi des trois champions auquel il n'avait jamais réellement voulu participer. Avant cela, il avait simplement préféré discuter ou s'amuser avec ses amis. Probablement une conséquence de son enfance solitaire.

Eric était vraiment soulagé que le trio soit enfin réuni. L'absence de Ron à « ses » cotés et son animosité avait pesé lourd sur son cœur depuis la rentrée. Il avait eu du mal à penser à autre chose, et pesait sans cesse le pour et le contre d'intervenir… sans compter qu'il devrait aussi trouver un moyen efficace d'arranger les choses si le « pour » l'emportait.

Depuis, les trois enfants s'étaient retrouvés tous les soirs à la bibliothèque pour faire leurs devoirs, avant de sortir se promener dans le parc lorsque Ron saturait. Leur entente était loin d'être parfaite, et ils continuaient de se disputer fréquemment, mais au moins, ils faisaient tous des efforts pour apprendre à se connaître réellement. En dehors de leur fin d'après-midi commune, chacun s'occupait séparément, retrouvant d'autres amis pour Ron, ou s'enterrant dans des livres pour Hermione.

Harry quand à lui, était le plus souvent rejoint par Blaise Zabini. Le Serpentard était d'une compagnie agréable, ne cherchant pas à meubler le silence lorsqu'il se taisait, et ne l'interrogeant jamais sur sa vie privée. Il se contentait d'être là, de discuter avec lui de chose et d'autres, lui expliquant parfois certaines choses que les sorciers Sang Pur savaient mais qui n'étaient pas écrite dans des livres.

Les autres Serpentards continuaient d'ignorer Harry, mais il n'avait eu droit à aucune représailles pour s'être encore plus rapproché d'Hermione, et passer du temps avec Ron. Harry et les deux Gryffondors s'en étaient d'ailleurs étonnés, étant donné que s'était de leur faute si Hermione s'était enfermé aux toilettes pour pleurer le jour d'Halloween.

Draco Malefoy et un petit groupe de Serpentards de première, deuxième et troisième année l'avaient en effet coincé dans un couloir désert, la menaçant des pires représailles si elle continuait à souiller leur maison en s'approchant d'un Serpentard, quel qu'il soit. Ils en avaient aussi profité pour l'injurier copieusement, lui disant qu'elle ferait même mieux de quitter Poudlard, que quelqu'un comme elle ne devrait pas être autorisé à respirer le même air que les _vrais_ sorciers, et tout un tas d'autres _gentillesses_ du même genre.

Pour une fois, Ron et Harry avaient été parfaitement d'accord sur le fait qu'Hermione devait veiller à ne plus se retrouver seule dans les couloirs !

D'autre part, Eric s'était fait la réflexion qu'aucun Serpentard ne s'en était pris à Blaise, malgré le fait qu'il ait clairement brisé l'isolement d'Harry. Ce qui était vraiment très étrange de son point de vue… Surtout que le garçon était jusque là plutôt proche de Draco Malefoy, et qu'il n'avait pourtant pas participé à la tentative d'intimidation contre Hermione.

Eric ne savait pas grand-chose concernant Blaise dans sa propre vie. Son nom n'avait jamais été impliqué dans des histoires de Mangemort, et lui-même ne l'était pour ce qu'il en savait. Eric se promit de garder quand même un œil sur lui, juste au cas où…

La dernière conséquence de toute cette histoire était à la fois un soulagement et une malédiction pour Harry. En effet, toute l'école avait appris que lui, Ron et Blaise avaient sauvé Hermione en assommant le troll. Blaise avait eu l'air de se ficher de l'effervescence provoquer par son courage, Ron profitait allègrement de sa soudaine popularité, et Harry maudissait tout ses imbéciles qui semblait persuadé que finalement, le Choixpeau s'était trompé sur son compte et aurait dû l'envoyer à Gryffondor !

- Merlin, pourquoi a-t-il fallu que ça ce sache ! S'était lamenté le garçon. Ron aurait très bien pu s'attribuer tout le mérite et tout le monde aurait été satisfait !

Malheureusement, il devait désormais sans cesse être attentif et surveiller son attitude en publique pour prouver qu'il avait sa place dans sa maison, et en était très satisfait, sans pour autant approuver toutes les croyances des Sang Pur.

Il devait aussi ruser pour garder ses distances avec ceux qui voulaient soudainement devenir amis avec le Survivant. Les lèches-bottes ne l'intéressaient pas ! Eric l'avait encouragé à garder son calme et ses habitudes : la vague de popularité finirait par passer. L'avantage dans tout cela était que désormais, Harry se sentait à peu près intégré à Poudlard, en l'absence des remarques désobligeantes et des insultes qui avaient fait son quotidien jusqu'alors.

Bref, le bilan était quand même positif, et Eric se demandait vraiment pourquoi Harry était en colère. Il fallait qu'ils trouvent un endroit pour s'isoler, afin de s'expliquer. Peut-être pourrait-il lui parler de la Salle sur Demande ? Il suffirait qu'ils y aillent samedi matin pour que la disparition momentanée d'Harry ne soit pas remarquée… _Oui_, Eric lui dirait comment s'y rendre dès ce soir, pendant qu'il ferait ses devoirs, et ils pourraient enfin régler le problème…

De son côté, Harry, même s'il était effectivement plutôt satisfait de la situation, fulminait littéralement. Et lui aussi attendait avec impatience de se trouver à l'abri d'oreilles indiscrètes. Juste histoire de pouvoir faire savoir sa façon de penser à Monsieur l'Ange Gardien ! C'est pourquoi la proposition qu'Eric lui fit alors qu'il terminait son devoir de Botanique, le ravi.

Il termina la semaine l'esprit un peu plus serein, sachant qu'Eric lui avait promit un endroit où même Dumbledore ne pourrait pas entrer, même en essayant de toutes ses forces. Le plus vieux ne pourrait pas se dérober, ils pourraient tous deux tout remettre à plat.

Samedi matin, le réveil d'Harry sonna à 6h30, et le garçon s'empressa de l'éteindre pour ne déranger personne. Il voulait être sûr de pouvoir sortir des cachots avant que Blaise ne se réveille, sans quoi, il aurait du mal à s'éclipser sans vexer ou intriguer le Serpentard. Il récupéra dans sa table de nuit les fruits qu'il avait mit de côté, et monta au septième étage, comme le lui avait indiqué Eric.

Arrivé en haut, il se laissa guider jusque devant un mur nu, en face d'une toile représentant une certain Barnabas le Follet. Apparemment, c'était un sorcier qui, selon Eric, avait tenté d'enseigner l'Art de la danse à des trolls… _Pathétique_, pensa Harry. _Mais de circonstance !_

- Tu dois passer trois fois devant ce mur en pensant que tu as besoin d'une salle ou on pourra discuter à l'abri d'oreilles indiscrètes, et ou on ne sera pas dérangés, expliqua Eric. Ensuite, la porte de la Salle sur Demande apparaitra, et une fois à l'intérieur, personne ne pourra entrer, à moins de faire exactement la même demande que toi.

Harry marcha alors en se concentrant.

_J'ai besoin d'un endroit ou je pourrais engueuler Eric sans être dérangé, sans que personne ne puissent nous entendre, et d'où Eric ne pourrais pas s'enfuir malgré le fait qu'il passe habituellement à travers les murs !_

Comme promit, une porte apparue après son troisième passage, que les deux garçons s'empressèrent de passer. La salle était assez petite, dans des tons marron-crème, et chaleureuse. Un feu brûlait dans la cheminée, en face de laquelle trônaient deux confortables fauteuils. Et il n'y avait aucun tableau sur les murs.

Après avoir prit le temps de détailler la pièce, ils s'installèrent dans les fauteuils dans un silence pesant. Chacun cherchait ses mots pour commencer la discussion. Ce fut finalement Eric qui se jeta à l'eau.

- Le plus simple, ce serait que tu me dises ce que tu me reproches, parce que je ne me rappel pas avoir fait ou dit quoi que ce soit…

Harry l'interrompit alors brusquement.

- Justement. C'est _ça_ le problème.

Comme Eric ne semblait pas comprendre, Harry s'expliqua.

- Bon sang, Eric ! Tu savais qu'un troll allait entrer dans le château le soir d'Halloween ! Et tu ne m'a rien dit, alors que nous ne savions toujours pas où était Hermione en entrant dans la Grande Salle ! Si j'avais sût, j'aurais immédiatement demandé aux Gryffondors si elle se trouvait dans leur salle commune, et je serais tout de suite parti la chercher pour la mettre à l'abri !

Le garçon n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de hausser le ton au fur et à mesure qu'il parlait, pour finir par pratiquement crier. En face de lui, Eric avait écarquillé les yeux puis froncer les sourcils.

- Si elle avait vraiment été en danger, je t'aurais prévenu, répondit-il rapidement. Mais je savais que Ron et toi arriveriez à assommer le troll à temps, même si je ne savais pas que Blaise serait là aussi…

- Ah parce qu'en plus, tu savais qu'Hermione était aux toilettes depuis le début ! s'exclama Harry, rouge de colère. Et tu savais que le troll s'y rendrait aussi ! Mais tu es complètement irresponsable, ma parole !

Il se leva alors, et commença à tourner en rond devant la cheminée, dans l'espoir de se calmer. Eric, quand à lui, semblait ne pas comprendre.

- Mais je t'ai prévenu, répondit-il, interdit. Je me suis assuré que tu remarquerais tout de suite l'absence d'Hermione dans la Grande Salle en t'alertant dès la fin des …

Il ne put cependant finir sa phrase, Harry l'ayant violemment coupé.

- Ce n'est pas ta vie ! hurla-t-il, incapable momentanément de s'exprimer autrement. Quand est-ce que tu vas le comprendre ? Ce n'est plus ta vie, et tu n'as pas le droit d'essayer de me manipuler comme tu l'as fait à la gare pour que je rencontre Ron, où comme tu l'as fait à Halloween pour je-ne-sais-quelle-raison !

Il s'interrompit pour reprendre son souffle, et en profita pour fixer son regard sur Eric. L'ange gardien avait la bouche grande ouverte, stupéfait par les paroles de son protégé.

- L'Histoire à déjà commencé à changée par rapport à ta vie, Eric, reprit Harry un peu plus calmement. Même s'il ne s'est pas passé grand-chose. Ma Répartition à forcément modifié le comportement de pas mal de monde, et nous aurions très bien pu être retardé par quelqu'un et arriver trop tard pour sauver Hermione. Je ne sais pas ce que tu voulais exactement, mais je ne pourrais jamais te pardonné si tu recommences à me cacher des informations vitales…

Cette fois, Eric avait dangereusement pâlit. Il semblait enfin mesurer l'étendu de l'erreur qu'il avait commise.

- Je… je n'ai jamais voulu mettre Hermione en danger… murmura-t-il finalement. Je n'ai juste pas pensé… Je voulais seulement que Ron comprenne qu'il se trompait… Le troll nous avait déjà réunis une fois, alors je n'ai pas voulu intervenir…

Harry soupira en se laissant tomber dans son fauteuil.

- Ronald Weasley… Alors il ait important pour toi au point de ne pouvoir penser à rien d'autre que ça ? demanda-t-il doucement.

- Tu n'as pas idée à quel point…

Eric raconta alors à son protégé comment l'histoire avait débuté pour lui, jusqu'à la fameuse soirée d'Halloween.

- Après cela, termina-t-il, on est devenu les meilleurs amis tous les trois. Et au fil du temps, ils sont devenus un frère et une sœur pour moi. Je te jure que je n'ai pas voulu te manipuler, Harry. Seulement, je n'arrivais pas à supporter l'idée que Ron puisse ne pas être ami avec Hermione et toi… Il est parfois un peu bête et souvent très borné, mais c'est quelqu'un de bien, et un ami formidable…

Aucun d'eux ne parla durant de longues minutes, si bien qu'Harry finit par sortir les fruits de ses poches et commença à déjeuner, laissant son ainé remettre ses pensées dans l'ordre. Lorsqu'Eric releva finalement la tête, Harry posa sa pomme. Il était temps de redéfinir les Règles du Jeu.

- Je ne peux pas imaginer ce que c'est que d'être à ta place, mais si tu veux qu'on réussisse à s'en sortir, il va falloir que tu accepte réellement de ne plus essayé de m'utiliser pour vivre par procuration. C'est _ma_ vie, c'est à _moi_ de prendre les décisions. En échange, je te promets de t'aider à chercher une solution pour toi.

Eric soupira, conscient que l'enfant avait raison.

- Tu sais, je croyais vraiment m'être suffisamment préparé à ça. J'ai passé ton enfance à réfléchir à ce que je devais faire, à peser le pour et le contre de te révéler telle ou telle information et à quel moment précisément. J'ai essayé de me détacher de cette vie qui est la tienne maintenant. Mais c'est difficile de te voir passé à côté de choses qui ont été agréable voir formidable dans ma vie…

Eric secoua la tête, dépité, avant de poursuivre.

- Et je n'avais pas envisagé que Ron réagisse de cette manière. Je pensais qu'il suffirait que vous vous rencontriez pour que le courant passe, comme ça a été le cas pour moi… J'avais plus peur qu'Hermione ne nous rejoigne pas, en fait. Et après que vous ayez commencé à vous retrouver à la bibliothèque, je n'ai plus pensé qu'à Ron… Je n'avais pas vraiment réfléchit à ce que je devrais faire à Halloween… Parce que pour moi, c'est un _bon_ souvenir… le souvenir amusant de ce qui à définitivement scellé notre amitié… Même si sur le moment, j'ai sans doute eu aussi peur que toi !

- Je comprends, murmura Harry. Mais maintenant, nous devons réellement commencé à travailler ensemble. Nous avons la chance d'avoir deux cerveaux différents travaillant sur le même problème. Ton expérience et tes souvenirs, et mon regard neuf sur ce que tu as vécu. Et surtout, un Gryffondors et un Serpentard ensemble travaillant ensemble, ça ne peut qu'être fantastique ! Il n'y a qu'à voir ce qu'ont réussi à faire ensemble quatre sorciers aussi différent les uns des autres que les Fondateurs !

Eric souri avant de hocher la tête.

- Ce cher Tom ne va pas comprendre ce qui va lui tomber sur la tête ! Approuva-t-il d'un air satisfait. Tom est le vrai prénom de Voldemort, ajouta-t-il devant l'air incompréhensif d'Harry. Mais je garderais encore pour moi certaines informations importantes et même vitale que je devrais peut-être te dire…

- Pourquoi ? questionna l'enfant.

- Parce que même si j'ai haït Dumbledore de me m'avoir tenu volontairement dans l'ignorance si longtemps – il ne me l'a dit que lorsqu'il n'a plus vraiment eu le choix parce que ça m'a fait faire l'une des pires erreurs de mon existence – je ne veux pas que tu porte ce poids si jeune. Pour le reste, je te promets de toujours te prévenir un peu à l'avance de tout danger dont j'aurais connaissance…

Harry approuva à son tour d'un hochement de tête.

- On devrait peut-être venir ici régulièrement, proposa-t-il alors. Ça nous ferait un moment où on pourrait réfléchir ensemble sans risque d'être repéré, et on pourrait aussi faire des recherches sur ton existence…

- Bonne idée… disons tous les samedis matin de 6h30 à 8h30. J'aurais pas mal de recherche à faire, en fait. Il faudra que tu emprunte des livres à la bibliothèque et que tu me tourne les pages au fur et mesure…

Les deux garçons sourirent, heureux et soulagé de s'être expliqué et d'être tombé d'accord. Les choses ne pouvaient désormais que mieux se passer…


	9. Chapitre 8

**Titre :** L'Ange Gardien

**Disclaimer :** Le monde d'Harry Potter et ses personnages appartiennent à J.K.R., je ne fait que m'amuser avec. Seule l'intrigue est à moi.

**Spoiler :** Je prends en compte les six premiers tomes.

**Notes :**

- N'hésiter pas à me laisser des conseils ou remarques du moment que c'est constructif.

- Cette fiction comporte _**une histoire d'amour entre deux garçons**_, qui ne sera cependant pas la finalité de l'histoire : juste une composante.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>Chapitre 8 : Le digne héritier des Potter<p>

* * *

><p>Suite à l'explication qu'Harry et Eric avait eu, le plus âgé avait finalement avoué qu'il se passait actuellement quelque chose de grave et potentiellement dangereux au sein même de Poudlard. Eric avait eu peur qu'Harry refuse de rester à l'écart, s'il lui avouait, mais le garçon ne chercha pas vraiment à savoir, son ange gardien lui ayant dit que les professeurs Rogue et Dumbledore étaient tous deux au courant, et que les choses se passeraient bien mieux s'il n'intervenait pas.<p>

Eric avait seulement ajouté qu'il vaudrait mieux désormais qu'Harry veille à ne pas rester seul en dehors de la salle commune, mis à part les samedis matin. Après tout, même si ce n'était pas son but premier, Quirrell avait cherché à le tuer lors de son premier match de Quidditch, et il pourrait très bien vouloir tenter quelque chose si le Survivant lui passait à portée de main.

Bien sûr, il était inutile de préciser au jeune écolier de ne laisser personne se rendre compte qu'il sortait tôt le samedi, ni de l'endroit où il se rendait.

Une routine s'était donc installée. Harry continuait paisiblement sa vie sans se soucier de rien d'autre que ses études et ses amis. Oui, _ses_amis, parce que Ron et Blaise l'était maintenant devenue, malgré quelques chamailleries, et malgré le fait que Blaise évitait de se trouver en présence des Gryffondors, grimaçant chaque fois qu'Harry partait les rejoindre. Pas vraiment le grand amour entre eux en somme !

Le jeune sorcier sortait toujours très tôt les samedis, mais personne ne s'en était rendu compte. Blaise ne se levait jamais avant 9h ce jour là et retrouvait donc Harry dans la Grande Salle, et les autres Serpentards ignoraient sa présence et donc n'avait rien remarqué. Quand à Ron et Hermione, ils n'avaient aucune raison de douter du fait qu'Harry venait directement dans la Grande Salle après s'être levé. Qu'aurait-il bien pu avoir à faire si tôt un samedi matin en dehors de son dortoir de toute façon ! Et les escapades hebdomadaires du Serpentard devinrent mêmes d'une facilité enfantine après Noël.

Harry avait préféré rester à Poudlard pour les vacances en compagnie de Ron et de ses frères, plutôt que de retourner chez les Dursley. Tant qu'il pouvait éviter leur présence, autant en profiter !

A part les frères Weasley et lui, il ne restait qu'un ou deux autres élèves dans l'école. Le garçon passa donc pas mal de temps avec la famille de rouquins, bien qu'il se sente assez mal à l'aise au milieu des quatre garçons si… conviviaux ? Ils étaient une famille, une fratrie, et Harry n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de se trouver dans une telle ambiance dans sa famille. C'était donc assez déroutant pour lui de les côtoyer.

Le garçon avait tout de même passé le meilleur noël de sa vie, ce qui traduisait bien le degré de bonheur qu'il trouvait chez les Dursley ! Il avait pu flemmarder, s'amuser, et se reposer sans souci, l'esprit serein. Il avait rit, notamment quand les jumeaux Weasley avait enchanté des boules de neige pour qu'elles suivent le professeur Quirrell partout en visant son turban. Il avait participé à plusieurs bataille de neige, et jouer aux échecs avec Ron. Ses premières vraies vacances, en fait.

Et il avait eu des cadeaux. De _vrais_cadeaux. Habituellement, les Dursley le laissaient assister à l'ouverture de la montagne de cadeaux de son cousin, lui donnant à la fin un cintre ou une paire de chaussettes, même pas emballé évidemment. C'était la première fois qu'il participait réellement aux fêtes de Noël.

Il avait reçu une grosse boite de Chocogrenouilles de la part de Ron, un livre d'Enchantement de la part de Blaise, ainsi que _L'Histoire de Poudlard_de la part d'Hermione. La jeune fille lui avait en effet beaucoup parlé de ce livre très utile selon elle, et Harry avait promit qu'il l'emprunterait à la bibliothèque quand il le pourrait. Mais il n'avait toujours pas eu l'occasion, parce que le nombre de livres à emprunter était limité à cinq à la fois, et que le jeune garçon en prenait toujours un maximum pour Eric, en plus de ceux dont il avait besoin pour ses devoirs.

Il reçu aussi une pièce de cinquante pence de la part des Dursley, un pull fait main de la part de Mme Weasley, à laquelle son fils avait apparemment dit qu'Harry n'attendait aucun cadeau, ainsi qu'une cape fait dans un étrange tissu… Le paquet de ce dernier cadeau était accompagné d'une carte non signée, et dont il ne pouvait trouver l'origine, n'ayant jamais vu cette écriture.

_Ton père m'a laissé ceci avant de mourir. Il est temps que tu en hérites._

_Fais-en bon usage._

_Très joyeux Noël._

Harry s'était tourné vers Eric, intrigué, et n'avait pu s'empêcher de sourire à la vue de son ami souriant béatement.

- Essaye là ! avait-il demandé, sans cesser de sourire.

Harry avait alors compris tout le sens du message de la carte. Il avait maintenant une cape d'invisibilité ! Et elle avait autrefois appartenue à son père ! Harry ne possédait rien ayant appartenu à ses parents, et ne les avait en fait jamais vu, même en photo. Il savait seulement à quoi il ressemblait grâce à Eric. Le message disait _Fais-en bon usage_… Il allait suivre cette consigne à la lettre !

Après réflexion, les deux Potter avaient décidé de garder l'existence de la cape d'invisibilité secrète, même de leurs amis. D'après Eric, c'était le professeur Dumbledore qui la leur avait rendue, et il était malheureusement capable de voir à travers. Les deux garçons ne voulaient pas que Ron, Hermione et Blaise croient que la cape était un moyen infaillible de ne pas être vu, parce qu'ils savaient que ce n'était pas le cas, et Harry ne pourrait pas leur dire qui le lui avait dit. Autant éviter d'attirer l'attention.

Depuis Noël, donc, Harry avait encore plus de facilité à rejoindre la Salle sur Demande les samedi matin sans que personne ne le voie. Il devait seulement s'assurer de ne pas faire de bruit, de ne rentrer dans personne – ce qui était vraiment simple un samedi matin avant 9h – et à ne pas croiser le professeur Dumbledore.

Ce dernier point semblait assez énerver Eric. Bien sûr, depuis novembre, Harry était parvenu à ne croiser personne dans les couloirs, avec ou sans la cape. Mais le fait de ne pas pouvoir prévoir les aller et venus du directeur – ou de qui que se soit d'autre – agaçait profondément le protecteur. Il s'était tellement habitué à avoir la Carte des Maraudeurs, qu'il se sentait maintenant vulnérable sans elle. Il faudrait qu'il en parle à Harry, et qu'il trouve un moyen de la récupérer.

Mais là où Eric était un peu nerveux et paranoïaque, Harry, lui, rayonnait. Il avait l'impression que sa vie était pratiquement parfaite. _Pratiquement_, parce que la tension entre Blaise et les Gryffondors lui pesait quand même un peu.

Le Serpentard ne voulait rien avoir à faire avec Ron et Hermione. Pour le premier, Harry pensait que c'était parce ce qu'il était bruyant, dissipé, et ne réfléchissait pratiquement jamais par lui-même, préférant se conformer à l'opinion de sa famille. Pour la seconde, Blaise avait plusieurs fois grogné qu'elle n'était pas fréquentable. Il n'avait pas osé dire les mots exact devant Harry, mais le jeune sorcier avait parfaitement compris que son ami croyait dur comme fer aux idéaux des Sang-Pur conservateur selon lesquels Hermione n'aurait pas dû être admise à Poudlard. Tout comme sa propre mère à son époque d'ailleurs.

La jeune fille semblait pourtant ne pas s'offusquer de l'aversion visible que lui portait Blaise. Et lorsqu'Harry lui avait finalement demandé pourquoi, elle avait répondu que ce n'était pas vraiment de la faute du Serpentard s'il avait été élevé avec des valeurs discriminatoires. Il était normal pour les enfants de croire tout se que leur parent disait, et se n'est que pendant l'adolescence qu'ils commençaient, en principe, à réfléchir par eux-mêmes.

- Dans ce cas, il faut qu'on arrive à lui prouver que ce ne sont que des inepties le plus tôt possible…, avait murmuré Harry pour lui-même.

Hermione, ravie de cette idée, avait immédiatement proposé plusieurs solutions, et ils avaient ensuite mit une stratégie au point, sans en avertir Ron. Parce qu'évidemment, le rouquin semblait, lui, ravit de ne fréquenter qu'un seul Serpentard…

Harry s'appliqua pendant environ deux semaines à chercher une faille chez Blaise, quelque chose qui lui permettrait de forcer une rencontre entre lui et Hermione. Parce que les deux conspirateurs étaient persuadés qu'il suffirait de quelques discutions pour que le Serpentard admette, au moins pour lui-même, qu'Hermione était autant une sorcière que n'importe quel Sang-pur.

Ils avaient décidé de commencer en douceur, pour l'amener à comprendre petit à petit qu'il pouvait y avoir des gens intelligent et des idiots autant parmi les Nés-de-moldus que les Sang-pur. Ensuite, il lui prouverait aussi que les moldus valaient autant que les Sorciers, qu'ils étaient différents, mais sûrement pas inférieurs.

L'occasion se présenta finalement début mars, alors que les deux garçons essayaient de terminer leur devoir d'Histoire de la Magie, dans leur salle commune. Le garçon avait en effet décidé de travailler en alternant entre les Gryffondors et Blaise comme co-équipier. Cela lui permettait de voir les choses de différents points de vue, et donc, de rendre des devoirs plus complets.

Seulement voilà, cette fois, même en regroupant les maigres notes qu'ils avaient réussis chacun à prendre dans les cours du professeur Binns – le seul fantôme professeur à Poudlard, et certainement le plus ennuyeux professeur de tous les temps – avec leurs livres d'Histoire de la Magie, ils n'y arrivaient pas.

Il leur aurait fallu écrire trois parchemins expliquant l'importance d'un surnom pour les Gobelins, ainsi que les raisons qui pouvaient pousser ce peuple à en donner un à l'un des leurs. Apparemment, il s'agissait pour eux d'un véritable honneur, même lorsque le surnom était hautement péjoratif, mais ils n'avaient pas pu trouver beaucoup d'autres informations. Alors remplir _trois_ parchemins !

Ils rechignaient tous deux à faire des recherches à la bibliothèque, sachant qu'ils avaient un devoir de Potion à rendre pour lundi – soit dans deux jours – durant le cour précédant l'Histoire de la Magie, où ils devraient rendre le devoir sur les surnoms des Gobelins. Ils risqueraient d'y passer leur soirée et toute la journée du dimanche sans pour autant obtenir suffisamment d'informations. Surtout qu'ils ne pouvaient pas se permettre de rendre un mauvais devoir au professeur Rogue.

Et ils ne pouvaient pas demandé d'aide aux autres Serpentards. Tout d'abords, parce qu'Harry était toujours en « quarantaine », ensuite, parce qu'aucun d'entre eux n'arrivait à suivre les cours soporifique du professeur Binns plus qu'eux.

En fait, la majorité des étudiants de Poudlard bâclait tout simplement cette matière. Les rares élèves à rendre des devoirs acceptables y passaient tellement de temps qu'ils refusaient ensuite de partager ce qu'ils avaient trouvé avec les « fainéants qui avaient préféré s'amuser pendant que _eux_ s'arrachaient les yeux sur des livres plein de poussière à la bibliothèque ».

- Bon, ben il va falloir se contenter de _ça_, finit par se résigner Blaise, en contemplant avec dégout son travail bâclé. Avec un peu de chance, on aura peut-être quand même un D (désolant) …

- Certainement pas ! Le contredit Harry. Il est hors de question que je n'arrive pas à avoir au moins un A (acceptable) simplement parce qu'il n'y à pas assez d'informations dans nos livres…

- … et qu'on arrive jamais à rester attentif durant tous le cour… rappela ironiquement Blaise.

Harry le foudroya du regard, avant de reprendre.

- Je sais où trouver les informations qu'il nous manque. Je suis sûr qu'on peut arriver à finir tous nos devoirs ce soir ET à rendre de bons devoirs à Rogue et à Binns…

Blaise ouvrit de grands yeux outragés, mécontent d'avoir eu à chercher si longtemps inutilement

- Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas dit plus tôt ? S'exclama-t-il alors. Ça fait deux heures qu'on travaille pratiquement pour rien !

- Et bien… fit semblant d'hésiter Harry. Parce que je voulais éviter d'en arriver là. Ça ne va pas te plaire, et _elle_ va me tuer pour ne pas avoir écouté Binns correctement…

Il fallu environ une demi-heure à Harry pour convaincre Blaise de venir avec lui à la bibliothèque demander ses notes de cours à Hermione, mais il y arriva quand même !

Blaise aurait voulu qu'il y aille seul et ramène les notes de la Gryffondor dans leur salle commune, mais Harry avait argué que son amie en avait peut-être aussi besoin, et qu'ils pourraient finir leur devoir tous les trois en même temps. Cela leur permettrait en plus de rendre un travail plus complet, et leur ferait sans doute encore gagner du temps. C'est ce dernier argument qui eu finalement raison de la résistance de Blaise.

Evidemment, lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à la bibliothèque, Hermione avait déjà terminé son devoir d'Histoire de la Magie et en était à celui de Potion, mais, comprenant les intentions de son ami, elle accepta sans trop rechigner de les aider. Bien sûr, elle les sermonna un peu pour leur manque de concentration en cours, mais laissa vite tomber quand Harry lui rappela qu'elle était sans doute la seule élève de tout Poudlard à réussir l'exploit de rester concentrer tout le long de chaque cours de Binns. Ce genre de flatterie fonctionnait toujours sur la miss je-sais-tout !

En rentrant le soir dans leur salle commune, Blaise dû bien avouer qu'effectivement, ils avaient été bien plus efficaces avec l'aide d'Hermione que seul. Non pas que la jeune fille soit plus intelligente qu'eux, mais mettre en commun les idées et le travail de trois personnes permettait tout de même d'avancer mieux et plus vite.

A partir de ce jour là, Blaise accepta de temps en temps, et de plus en plus souvent de venir aux séances de travail en commun qui réunissait Ron, Hermione et Harry depuis novembre.

Oh, bien sûr, il n'acceptait de côtoyer les deux Gryffondors que pour les devoirs, et se plaignait régulièrement auprès d'Harry de la présence de Ron, mais il semblait apprécier travailler de cette manière, et n'avait plus rien dit contre Hermione.

Peu après les vacances de Pâques, les quatre apprentis sorciers en pleine révision eurent la surprise de croiser Hagrid dans la bibliothèque. L'immense homme tentait inutilement de se faire discret, tandis qu'il consultait un livre, et sursauta lorsqu'Harry, surprit, prononça son nom à voix haute.

- Ah, Harry, salua-t-il, soulagé de constater qu'il s'agissait d'un élève et non d'un professeur, et tout en cachant le livre dans son dos. Comment vas-tu depuis la rentrée ?

Hagrid n'ayant plus vraiment cherché la compagnie d'Harry depuis sa Répartition, le garçon devint encore plus suspicieux.

- Euh… bien… répondit-il tout de même. Mais que faites vous à la bibliothèque Hagrid ?

- Je suis simplement venu jeter un coup d'œil, dit-il d'une voix qui paraissait peu naturelle. Et vous, qu'est-ce que vous faites tous les quatre ensemble ? Ce n'est pas courant de voir des Gryffondors et des Serpentards si proches sans s'insulter…

Harry haussa les épaules, agacé, avant de répondre :

- On travaillait seulement à nos devoirs. On s'aide entre _amis_…

Ils furent soudain interrompus par une exclamation de Ron.

- Oh ! Vous vous intéressez aux Dragons ? dit-il en observant la section dans laquelle ils avaient croisé Hagrid. Mon frère Charlie est Dresseur de Dragon en Roumanie, et il dit toujours que ce sont vraiment des créatures fascinantes…

Hagrid avait blêmit dès les premiers mots de Ron et balbutia rapidement :

- Charlie Weasley ?… Oui, oui, un bon garçon… Toujours très bien avec les animaux…

Harry et Hermione se regardèrent, alarmé. Il était de notoriété publique que le Garde-chasse de Poudlard adorait les créatures dangereuses… Rien, donc, d'étonnant à ce qu'il lise des livres sur les Dragons… Alors pourquoi Hagrid était il si mal à l'aise et avait l'air si coupable ?

- Euh… Hagrid… commença suspicieusement Hermione. Pourquoi est-ce que vous…

- Vous viendriez bien prendre le thé chez moi cette après midi les enfants ? La coupa-t-il alors, affolé.

Après un échange de regard avec ses amis, Harry accepta. Hagrid avait visiblement un problème pour être dans cet état… Ou risquait bien d'en avoir un gros d'ici peu… Surtout s'il y avait un rapport avec les Dragons…

Après le départ d'Hagrid, les quatre enfants ne furent plus capables de continuer leurs révisions, pas même Hermione qui leur rabâchait pourtant depuis une semaine qu'ils auraient déjà dû commencer à préparer leurs examens de fin d'année depuis un mois. Ils voulaient tous savoir ce qui se passait.

Ils convinrent donc de se retrouver à 16h00 dans le hall du château pour aller tous ensemble chez Hagrid. Et pour une fois, ni Ron, ni Blaise ne râlèrent l'un contre l'autre, au grand ravissement des deux autres !

Durant le laps de temps qui leur restait, Harry essaya par tous les moyens de tirer les vers du nez à Eric dès qu'ils étaient seuls, sans pouvoir y parvenir.

- Tu n'as pas besoin de savoir ça à l'avance, répondait-il obstinément. Tu te débrouilleras très bien tout seul, et s'il y à vraiment un problème, je te préviendrais.

Harry savait très bien que son protecteur avait raison. Il ne serait pas bon qu'il sache toujours tout à l'avance… Mais c'était tout de même rageant de ne pas obtenir de réponse quand il aurait pu.

Quelques heures plus tard, les quatre jeunes sorciers se dirigeaient avec plus ou moins d'entrain vers la petite maison de bois en bordure de la forêt interdite, où vivait Hagrid.

- Merlin, si ma mère apprend que j'ai mis un pied dans cette… cabane, elle va me tuer grommela Blaise, en arrivant en vue de ladite « cabane »

- On ne te retient pas, répondit Ron, avec espoir.

Hermione les coupa cependant, avant qu'une énième dispute n'éclate.

- Ça suffit ! On a tous envi de savoir se que fait Hagrid, alors on va tous aller chez lui, dit-elle d'un ton sans réplique.

En arrivant, ils furent très étonnés de voir que les rideaux étaient tous tirés. Harry frappa quand même, déclenchant des aboiements sonores.

- Ça suffit, Crokdur ! résonna la voix d'Hagrid. Va-t-en de là.

Le Garde-chasse les fit entrer, non sans surveiller les alentours de sa maison, puis referma très vite la porte. A l'intérieur, la chaleur était étouffante, et pourtant, un feu ronflait dans la cheminée. Feu au milieu duquel reposait un énorme œuf noir…

Un rapide coup d'œil confirma à Harry que les trois autres l'avaient aussi remarqué. Il ne fallait pas être devin pour comprendre la raison d'être de ce feu alors qu'Hagrid venait de consulter des livres sur les Dragons… Ils avaient donc tous eu le même reflexe.

- Oh Merlin, gémit Ron, dîtes moi que ce n'est pas vrai ! Hagrid, l'élevage de Dragons est interdit depuis 1709 ! Vous allez avoir de gros ennuis…

Pendant que Ron se lamentait, Hagrid les avait tous installé autour de la table en ignorant ostensiblement le reproche, et leur servait du thé et des biscuits fait maison.

- J'peux quand même pas l'abandonner dans la nature ! marmonna Hagrid. Et puis, j'ai toujours rêvé d'avoir un dragon ! D'après le livre que j'ai emprunté à la bibliothèque, c'est un Norvégien à crête. Une espèce rare. Et tout est très bien expliqué pour s'en occuper, dans le livre… continua-t-il joyeusement.

Durant les deux heures qui suivirent, les quatre enfants tentèrent en vain de lui faire comprendre les dangers d'élever un dragon dans une _petite_ maison _en_ _bois_, en plein milieu d'une _école_, alors qu'une convention _l'interdisait_ depuis près de trois siècles.

Hagrid ne voulait rien entendre, et après leur avoir expliqué en long et en large la façon dont il fallait s'occuper d'un bébé dragon d'après son livre, pour leur prouver qu'il savait se qu'il faisait, il essaya de détourner la conversation par tous les moyen. C'est ainsi qu'il se retrouva à expliquer son manque flagrant d'enthousiasme pour la répartition du fils des Potter.

- Tu sais Harry, je suis désolé de ne pas avoir pris de tes nouvelles plus tôt, s'excusa-t-il pour commencer. Mais j'ai été très surpris que tu ailles à Serpentard…

Hagrid avait l'air presque prêt à pleurer en continuant.

- Et après, j'ai finit par me dire que c'était stupide de m'éloigner de toi pour une histoire de Maison, alors qu'on avait passé une si bonne journée sur le Chemin de Traverse… Et après tout, ta mère se fichait bien de tout ça, elle aussi. Elle ne s'est jamais laissé influencer par cette guerre d'enfants. Et elle aurait été très fière de toi si elle avait été là pour voir que tu as des amis dans les deux Maisons. Alors, elle aurait fait entendre raison à ton père, c'est certain. Et il aurait finit par être content, lui aussi ! C'est qu'elle savait comment le mener par le bout du nez, son mari. Il finissait presque toujours par se ranger à son avis.

Hagrid hocha la tête avec conviction avant de poursuivre.

- Seulement, le temps que je me fasse à l'idée que _toi_ tu sois à Serpentard, il s'était déjà passé beaucoup de temps… Alors j'savais pas si tu voudrais encore me parler…

Harry avait écouté les excuses décousues d'Hagrid avec émotions. Non pas parce qu'il lui avait manqué – après tout, il ne l'avait côtoyé qu'une journée – mais même s'il essayait de ne pas y penser, l'idée que ses parents auraient été déçus le taraudait et le blessait plus qu'il ne voulait bien se l'avouer.

Apprendre que sa mère aurait été, au contraire, fière de son comportement, sans se soucier qu'il soit dans la maison ennemie à celle qui avait été la sienne, le réconforta énormément. C'est donc tout naturellement qu'il pardonna au Garde-chasse.

- Je comprends, Hagrid. La plupart des gens m'en ont voulu, ou m'en veulent encore, alors n'en parlons plus, affirma-t-il en essayant de ne pas avoir l'air trop ému. Revenons-en plutôt à nos dragons !

_- Son_ dragon, corrigea Blaise. Il est hors de question que je sois impliqué dans _ses_ ennuis.

Sa remarque fit pourtant sourire Hagrid, car elle n'avait pas été dite vraiment méchamment. C'est seulement que Blaise avait ses propres intérêts à cœur…

- Ne t'inquiète pas, Blaise, dit-il avec bonne humeur, je suis sûr que tout ira bien.

Harry avait bien réfléchit, et il ne restait plus qu'une solution pour éviter la catastrophe.

- Hagrid, commençât-il, déterminé, vous ne devez pas garder ce dragon. Nous n'avons aucun doute sur le fait que vous vous en occuperiez bien, mais cela ne vous rapporterais que des ennuis… à vous, et à Dumbledore…

Le garçon avait bien compris que le Garde-chasse vénérait pratiquement le directeur. Il était certain qu'il ne voudrait pas lui apporter de problèmes.

- Le dragon sera évidemment petit au début, c'est un bébé, continua-t-il. Mais il va grandir, et s'il ne l'a pas faite brûler entièrement d'ici là, il arrivera forcément un moment où il ne rentrera plus dans votre maison. Et vous ferez quoi alors ? Vous ne pouvez pas le relâcher dans la forêt interdite. Non seulement cela mettrait en danger certaine créature qui y vivent, mais en plus le ministère s'en rendrait vite compte… Et comme c'est le professeur Dumbledore qui est responsable de ce qui se passe ici, c'est lui qui aura des ennuis. Et imaginez une seconde qu'un élève soit blessé… Le directeur pourrait très bien perdre son poste…

Il comprit tout de suite, au regard effrayé que lui lança l'homme, qu'il avait fait mouche. Hagrid voulait tellement élever un dragon qu'il se fichait bien de se qui pourrait lui arriver si quelqu'un s'en rendait compte. Et il n'avait de toute façon peut-être même pas pensé que le ministère pouvait s'en mêler. Par contre, faire perdre son poste à l'homme qu'il admirait et respectait le plus…

- Il a raison, approuva immédiatement Hermione, en hochant la tête avec vigueur.

- Oui, c'est sûr, continua Ron. On pourrait peut être demandé à mon frère Charlie s'il à une idée pour s'en déb… euh l'emmener quelque part où tout le monde sera en sécurité ?

Hagrid commença à approuver tristement, déçu de ne pas pouvoir s'occuper lui-même du futur bébé dragon, avant d'être interrompu par Blaise.

- Non mais tu es dingue ! Les lettres peuvent très bien être perdues où intercepté ! Et si ça arrive, on sera aussi en plein dans les ennuis, s'énerva-t-il.

- Et qu'est-ce que tu propose alors, monsieur je-ne-veux-surtout-pas-me-mouiller ? demanda agressivement Ron.

Cette fois, c'est Harry qui fit avorter le début de dispute.

- C'est simple, affirma-t-il. Il faut confier cette tache à un adulte que aura les moyens de régler cette histoire rapidement et sans fuite, et qui acceptera facilement d'aider Hagrid.

Le jeune sorcier se tourna alors bien en face de l'immense homme.

- Il faut que vous alliez tout expliquer au professeur Dumbledore, Hagrid.

Il enchaina rapidement, voyant que l'autre voulait refuser.

- Il vous aidera, c'est sûr. D'autant que l'œuf n'a pas éclot. Il comprendra que vous avez seulement cherché à bien faire en ne laissant pas dans la nature, mais que vous ne savez pas quoi faire pour ne pas causer d'ennuis. Je ne pense pas qu'il vous en tiendra rigueur…

Il ne leur fallu heureusement plus trop de temps pour le convaincre, et ils s'en allèrent finalement à l'heure du diner en direction de la Grande Salle, avec la promesse d'Hagrid qu'il irait voir le directeur le soir même. Ils en étaient profondément soulagés.

Avant qu'il ne sorte, le Garde-chasse avait tout de même ajouté à l'attention d'Harry :

- Tu es vraiment un bon garçon, James et Lili auraient aussi essayé de m'aider, tu sais. Et maintenant je me rends compte que même si tu es à Serpentard, tu leur ressemble vraiment beaucoup à tes parents… Et pas seulement physiquement…

Ce soir là, au diner, Harry eu beaucoup de mal à retenir le sourire béat qui voulait sans cesse prendre place sur son visage…


	10. Chapitre 9

**Titre :** L'Ange Gardien

**Disclaimer :** Le monde d'Harry Potter et ses personnages appartiennent à J.K.R., je ne fait que m'amuser avec. Seule l'intrigue est à moi.

**Spoiler :** Je prends en compte les six premiers tomes.

**Notes :**

- N'hésiter pas à me laisser des conseils ou remarques du moment que c'est constructif.

- Cette fiction comporte _**une histoire d'amour entre deux garçons**_, qui ne sera cependant pas la finalité de l'histoire : juste une composante.

- Waou! Je n'ai eu que trois rewiew sur le chapitre 8! Est-ce que l'intrigue ne vous a pas plût? Est-ce à cause du délais entre chaque publication? J'aimerais beaucoup savoir se qui ne va pas.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>Chapitre 9 : Maux de tête<p>

* * *

><p>Comme l'avait prévue Harry, le professeur Dumbledore ne posa aucun problème pour aider Hagrid, et l'œuf de dragon fut confié à des amis de Charlie Weasley, de passage en Grande Bretagne. Les quatre Dresseurs de Dragons l'emmenèrent dans le plus grand secret dans la Réserve de Dragons où ils travaillaient, en Roumanie.<p>

Le garçon était conscient qu'ils avaient vraiment évité la catastrophe de peu, surtout depuis qu'Eric lui avait raconté sa propre version des événements ! Si _lui_ avait fait perdre cinquante points à sa maison – soit, Serpentard, et non Gryffondors – il se serait très certainement fait lyncher ! Heureusement, Hagrid avait tenu parole, et tout c'était bien passé.

Harry, Hermione, Blaise et Ron avaient donc pu reprendre leurs révisions l'esprit libre, jusqu'à ce que les examens arrivent finalement.

Ils passèrent des épreuves écrites tous les matins de l'avant dernière semaine de l'année dans la Grande Salle. Ils avaient été placé de manière à ce qu'il soit impossible de copier, et leurs professeurs leurs avaient distribué des plûmes anti-triche. Ils passèrent aussi de nombreux examens pratiques les après-midi. Ils étaient convoqués séparément dans une salle et devaient exécuter les sortilèges demandé par leurs professeurs. Ils furent cependant appelés par groupe de cinq dans les cachots pour préparer une potion sous la surveillance du professeur Rogue.

Harry était assez content de lui, et pensait avoir plutôt bien réussis la majorité de ses examens. Il espérait juste ne pas avoir trop inversé de dates en Histoire de la Magie, ou de constellations en Astronomie. C'était les deux matières qui lui posaient le plus de problèmes.

Pourtant, il avait eu d'étrange migraine toute la semaine, et même avant. Cela durait depuis à peu près un mois, et l'inquiétait assez. La douleur se situait juste au niveau de sa cicatrice, chose qui ne lui était encore jamais arrivé, et les potions de Mme Pomfresh, l'infirmière de l'école, n'y avait rien fait les trois fois où il avait été la voir.

Elle pensait qu'Harry devait trop travailler, et était trop stressé par les examens de fin d'année, et lui avait donc conseillé d'essayer de se détendre. Mais Harry savait que ça n'avait rien à voir. Il avait déjà eu des maux de tête dû à la fatigue, et là, ce n'était pas du tout la même douleur. Il avait vraiment mal _dans_ sa cicatrice.

Lorsqu'il avait finalement demandé à Eric si cela lui était déjà arrivé, le protecteur avait simplement hoché la tête avant d'avouer.

- C'est à cause de ton lien avec Voldemort. Ne t'inquiète pas, ça vas s'arrêter un peu avant la fin de l'année.

- Ça veut dire que Voldemort fait quelque chose de mal ? c'était inquiété le garçon.

Eric avait hésité, comme il le faisait chaque fois qu'ils abordaient un sujet important, avant de répondre.

- Ta cicatrice te fera toujours mal chaque fois qu'il sera proche, en fait…

- Est-ce que tu essaye de me dire qu'il est à Poudlard ? demanda Harry, les yeux exorbités.

- Avant de me hurler dessus, se défendit Eric, n'oublie pas que je t'ai prévenu qu'il se passait quelque chose…

Mais Harry le coupa quand même.

- Voldemort est à Poudlard ? répéta-t-il presque en hurlant.

Heureusement que le Serpentard avait choisis de l'interroger dans la Salle sur Demande…

- Dumbledore est au courant, tenta de le rassurer Eric. Et Rogue sait que Quir… quelqu'un essaye de voler un objet dangereux… Fait moi confiance !

Harry s'enfonça dans son fauteuil en croisant les bras d'un air boudeur.

- Dis-moi se qui se passe ! exigea-t-il

- Non. Je ne peux pas pour le moment, refusa le protecteur. Je t'ai dit que tout se passerais bien mieux si tu ne t'en mêle pas. Dumbledore va régler ce problème, et je surveillerais que tout se passe bien. Tu resteras réveillé, _en sécurité dans ton dortoir_, et s'il y a un problème, je te préviendrais pour que tu le dises à Rogue. Et si tu obéis, je te raconterais toute l'histoire cet été.

Les deux garçons restèrent silencieux un moment, Harry cherchant des arguments pour faire céder son gardien, puis il sembla se résoudre.

- Donc, j'ai un détecteur de Voldemort intégré ? demanda-t-il finalement.

Le changement de sujet détendit considérablement Eric.

- Oui, répondit-il alors. Plus tu auras mal, plus il sera proche. Et quand il aura retrouvé un corps, tu pourras même ressentir ses humeurs, et voir par ses yeux dans tes rêves quand ses émotions seront les plus fortes. Mais j'espère que tu n'aura pas à vivre ça. J'espère que tu auras suffisamment progressé en occlumancie pour te protéger…

Harry n'aimait pas du tout l'idée de ne rien faire, mais il décida d'obéir, ne serais-ce que pour qu'Eric lui raconte tout à la fin ! Il s'efforça donc de se concentrer sur ses cours puis examens, malgré les pics de douleur qui lui traversait régulièrement le front.

La semaine des examens passa à une vitesse ahurissante, surtout que maintenant, Harry savait que Voldemort était caché quelque part dans le château.

Il supposait que quelqu'un avait dû l'aider à entrer, et veillait donc à ne pas se déplacer sans ses amis. Si Eric ne lui avait rien dit plus tôt, c'est que Voldemort devait avoir un objectif plus important que de s'en prendre à lui, mais on n'est jamais trop prudent. Le ou les mangemort(s) ne voudrai(en)t probablement pas prendre le risque de lui faire quoi que se soit s'il n'était jamais seul.

Harry passa son vendredi après-midi dans le parc en compagnie de Ron, Hermione et Blaise. Les examens s'étaient terminés le matin même par une heure d'Histoire de la Magie, et tout le monde pouvait à présent se détendre. Pour une fois, Blaise et Ron n'avaient aucune envie de se disputer, ayant tout deux remarqués, comme Hermione, qu'Harry n'allait pas vraiment bien.

Même maintenant, alors qu'il ne devrait plus avoir à s'inquiéter avant la fin de semaine suivante – où ils sauraient tous si leurs résultats étaient suffisants pour passer en seconde année – le jeune Serpentard semblait nerveux et ne cessait de se frotter le front.

Pourtant, Harry refusait de retourner à l'infirmerie, arguant que les potions n'avaient rien arrangé les autres fois, et leur répétant systématiquement des phrases toutes faites, destiné à les rassurer. Ses amis ne comptaient plus le nombre de fois où ils avaient entendu que ce n'était rien, qu'il avait simplement besoin de repos, et que ça s'arrangerais bientôt…

Blaise avait même accepté sans protester de garder un œil sur Harry jusqu'à la fin de l'année, depuis le dimanche précédant, au grand soulagement d'Hermione. Bien sûr, Harry n'était pas au courant, mais c'était juste pour s'assurer qu'il ne serait pas seul s'il avait besoin d'aide…

C'est ainsi que le soir même dans la salle commune des Serpentards, les deux garçons s'étaient installés devant la cheminée pour jouer aux échecs, puis discuter, puis lire… l'un pour passer le temps, l'autre pour le surveiller.

A 10H30, Harry, voyant Eric sortir de la salle commune en traversant le mur, sentit son estomac se contracter. C'était étrange. Il n'allait rien faire de dangereux, mais il était quand même horriblement anxieux de devoir attendre sans rien faire, en espérant qu'Eric ne se soit pas trompé, et que Voldemort échoue.

Peu à peu, la salle commune s'était vidé, et Harry s'enfonça dans son fauteuil pour passer inaperçut. Il valait mieux qu'il ne rejoigne pas son dortoir avec les autres. Il ne voulait pas prendre le risque de les réveiller si Eric venait le chercher pour prévenir le professeur Rogue. Devoir tout expliquer à son directeur serait déjà contrariant, alors aux autres Serpentards…

Finalement, il n'y eu plus que Blaise, et Harry se sentit soulagé de ne pas rester seul. Il était évident que l'autre garçon allait l'attendre pour dormir, et Harry se fit la réflexion qu'il était vraiment très agréable d'avoir des amis.

Pendant ce temps, Eric était allé attendre devant la porte du couloir gardé par Touffu, le chien à trois têtes d'Hagrid. Il allait descendre avec le professeur Quirrell et Voldemort, pour s'assurer qu'ils ne trouveraient pas le moyen de prendre la pierre philosophale. Mais à priori, cela ne devrait pas arriver.

Seul quelqu'un qui voudrait trouver la pierre mais pas s'en servir pourrait l'obtenir grâce au Miroir du Rised. Tout devrait donc bien se passer, à condition que le professeur Dumbledore arrive à temps pour prendre le professeur Quirrell « la main dans le sac ». Il ne tenait vraiment pas à ce qu'ils soient encore là l'année prochaine, lui et son maitre.

Eric accompagna donc le mangemort possédé sous la trappe protégé par Touffu, le vit se défaire du Filet du Diable du professeur Chourave, récupéré la Clé Enchantée du professeur Flitwick, traverser l'Echiquier Géant du professeur McGonagall, assommer son propre troll, et résoudre l'Enigme des Potions du professeur Rogue.

Enfin, ils se retrouvèrent devant le miroir, et Eric prit garde de ne pas se placer devant... Sait-on jamais… Il s'installa simplement dans un coin, et observa le mangemort et son maitre dans leurs tentatives de déjouer la protection posée par le professeur Dumbledore. Ce dernier n'arriva qu'une bonne heure plus tard, alors que le professeur Quirrell pleurait pratiquement de terreur, sous les menaces répétées du Seigneur Noir – qui n'avait pas pu lui-même trouver de solutions au problème.

Tout se passa alors très vite. En voyant le directeur, le professeur Quirrell blêmit, et manqua s'évanouir – pour de bon cette fois ! D'autant plus que Voldemort, se rendant parfaitement compte qu'ils ne faisaient pas le poids – lui si affaiblis, et son serviteur médiocre – contre le vainqueur de Grindelwald, préféra l'abandonner et quitta son corps.

Le professeur Dumbledore tenta de l'emprisonner, mais l'esprit parvint sans mal à s'échapper dans un horrible hurlement de rage. Voldemort avait échoué dans sa première tentative de retrouver son corps, et Harry n'avait même pas été impliqué. Eric était ravit !

Le directeur s'approcha ensuit de son ex-employé pour constater qu'il n'avait pas survécu à la fuite de son maitre, puis récupéra la Pierre Philosophale en se regardant dans le miroir. Eric supposait que son mentor la détruirait, comme il l'avait dans sa propre vie, en accord avec Nicolas et Pernelle Flamel.

Eric allait finalement repartir vers les cachots lorsque le professeur Dumbledore murmura pour lui-même quelques mots qui le figèrent. Ce n'est que dix minutes après que le vieil homme soit partit qu'il bougea enfin et prit le chemin pour rejoindre son protégé. Il savait que la phrase qu'il venait d'entendre le hanterait un bon moment.

- Eh bien Harry, avait dit l'homme en qui Eric avait toujours eu confiance, il semblerait que tu ne sois pas aussi curieux que je l'avais espéré…

Le jeune homme se força finalement à reprendre un visage satisfait et confiant, avant d'entrer dans la salle commune, et se contenta ensuite d'un signe de tête positif pour qu'Harry décrète qu'il voulait aller dormir. Après tout, il était plus de deux heures du matin, et Eric ne lui raconterait rien en présence de Blaise. Les deux garçons, rassurés mais curieux tout les deux pour des raisons différentes, se glissèrent sous leurs couvertures avec soulagement, et s'endormirent rapidement.

Le lendemain matin, ils se réveillèrent tous deux, à leur plus grande horreur, beaucoup plus tard que d'habitude. Il était 10h37, et Eric n'avait pas réveillé son protégé comme il le faisait normalement tous les samedi matin depuis novembre. Harry devrait donc attendre un long moment avant de pouvoir se retrouvé seul suffisamment longtemps sans attirer l'attention, pour pouvoir savoir.

Il dû en fait patienter toute la semaine, parce que ses amis ne le lâchaient pas d'une semelle, et qu'Eric ne semblait pas remarquer ses efforts pour lui faire comprendre qu'il voulait savoir. Le jeune homme passait son temps à observer la table des professeurs durant les repas, et restait plongé dans ses pensées autrement.

Harry décida finalement de prendre son mal en patience, et profita de cette dernière semaine à Poudlard pour se détendre et s'amuser. Il faisait beau et chaud, il n'avait plus ni devoirs, ni révisions à faire, et sa cicatrice était redevenue normale. Autant en profiter !

Le dernier soir arriva finalement, et tous les élèves se réunir dans la Grande Salle, décorée de vert et argent en l'honneur des gagnants de la coupe des quatre maisons pour le banquet de fin d'année. La victoire des Serpentards eu Quidditch leur avait en effet rapporté beaucoup de point, et les avait propulsés en première place. Le professeur Dumbledore annonça ensuite le nombre de points de chaque maison dans l'ordre – Serpentard, Serdaigle, Gryffondor et Pouffsouffle – avant de souhaiter un bon appétit à tous le monde.

Ce n'est qu'à la fin du repas qu'il annonça à tous le monde le décès du professeur Quirrell, absent depuis la fin des examens, des suites d'un sort de Magie Noire. Cette fois, aucune information sur la Pierre Philosophale ou la présence de Voldemort n'avait filtré, et les élèves spéculèrent sur les circonstances de la mort de leur professeur de DCFM et sur l'identité de l'assassin en retournant dans leurs dortoirs.

Le lendemain, les élèves firent leurs bagages et reprirent le Poudlard Express pour rentrer chez eux. Harry avait prévenu son oncle et sa tante de son retour depuis une semaine, et espérait qu'ils seraient de meilleure humeur qu'à son départ. Le trajet fut agréable pour les quatre enfants qui passèrent le temps en jouant aux cartes ou aux échecs.

Ron et Hermione cherchèrent aussi pendant un long moment comment le pauvre et bégayant professeur Quirrell avait pu se retrouver victime d'un sortilège mortel de Magie Noire, sans approcher la vérité une seule fois. Mais Harry, lui, supposait que c'était _lui_ le mangemort infiltré qui avait fait entrer Voldemort dans Poudlard, et se demandait juste se qui s'était passé exactement.

Enfin, ils arrivèrent à la gare de King's Cross, peu après que les Préfets aient distribué des fiches rappelant aux élèves et à leurs parents que les sorciers de premier cycle n'avaient pas le droit de faire de magie en dehors de Poudlard.

Harry quitta ses amis après qu'ils se soient tous promis de s'écrire, et peut-être de s'inviter. Il repassa du côté moldu de la gare pour retrouver son oncle, rouge de fureur de devoir attendre son neveu dans une gare pleine de gens _anormaux_.

Harry soupira. Il allait vraiment falloir qu'il mette les choses au clair avec sa famille. Il était hors de question qu'ils lui prennent ses affaires scolaires comme Eric lui avait dit qu'il tenterait. De toute façon, il n'y avait aucune raison qu'il les mette au courant de l'existence du Décret de restriction de la Magie…


	11. Chapitre 10

**Titre :** L'Ange Gardien

**Disclaimer :** Le monde d'Harry Potter et ses personnages appartiennent à J.K.R., je ne fait que m'amuser avec. Seule l'intrigue est à moi.

**Spoiler :** Je prends en compte les six premiers tomes.

**Notes :**

- N'hésiter pas à me laisser des conseils ou remarques du moment que c'est constructif.

- Cette fiction comporte _**une histoire d'amour entre deux garçons**_, qui ne sera cependant pas la finalité de l'histoire : juste une composante.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>Chapitre 10 : D'un autre Point de vue (ou plusieurs…)<p>

* * *

><p>Minerva McGonagall se posait des questions. Les évènements inattendu et même imprévisible n'avait pas cessés de s'enchainer cette année, mais se qui était arrivé le soir de la fin des examens la laissait non seulement perplexe mais aussi effrayée.<p>

En effet, Albus Dumbledore, le respectable Directeur de Poudlard depuis environ quarante ans, vainqueur de Grindelwald, et seul mage à avoir jamais fait peur à Vous-Savez-Qui, n'avait pas cessé de répéter que la Pierre Philosophale était parfaitement en sécurité à Poudlard. Il avait répété maintes et maintes fois à un Severus Rogue paranoïaque – peut-être pas tant que cela en fin de compte – que les protections mises en place par différents professeurs ne laisseraient passer aucune autre personne que lui-même. Il n'avait laissé personne, pas même sa fidèle adjointe, connaitre l'intégralité des pièges du parcours permettant d'accéder à la Pierre tant convoitée.

Et pourtant, Quirinus Quirrell avait réussis à le découvrir, ainsi que le moyen de déjouer les protections sans problèmes ! Il s'était en fait avéré que n'importe qui de suffisamment déterminé, courageux, rusé, et intelligent pouvait passer, et ainsi arriver jusqu'à la dernière protection : celle du directeur.

Heureusement, cette dernière s'était effectivement avérée infranchissable pour quelqu'un de malintentionné. Mais Minerva avait l'horrible impression que son supérieur avait volontairement laissé des brèches dans les protections. Mais si c'était le cas, pourquoi avoir permis à un serviteur de Voldemort d'approcher si près ? Pour piégé la personne qui avait cambriolé Gringotts ? Mais cela signifierait qu'il avait mis les élèves en danger pour mener ses projets à bien. C'était impossible ! Le professeur Dumbledore avait toujours mis la sécurité et la protection des enfants au dessus de tout, n'est-ce pas ?

Il devait y avoir une explication derrière tout cela. Même si elle ne voyait pas laquelle. C'était agaçant, mais il allait falloir qu'elle arrive à se sortir cette histoire de la tête. Albus lui en parlerait sûrement lorsque se serait nécessaire. Il fallait juste qu'elle arrive à penser à autre chose.

La directrice des Gryffondors reporta alors son esprit sur un autre mystère qu'elle n'était pas parvenue à résoudre jusque là : Harry Potter.

Minerva n'arrivait toujours pas à croire que le fils de James et Lily ne soit pas à Gryffondors… Pire ! Qu'il soit à Serpentard ! Elle avait toujours _su _qu'un jour, elle serait la directrice de maison du garçon ! Cruelle désillusion ! Elle devait même ajouter, à sa grande honte, qu'elle avait immédiatement eu de mauvaises pensées pour lui. Elle l'avait surveillé durant plusieurs semaines, comme s'il était un chaudron instable en ébullition, pouvant exploser à tout instant.

Mais l'enfant n'avait rien de mauvais en lui, comme elle l'avait imaginé après sa Répartition. Et elle comprenait parfaitement pourquoi le Choixpeau l'avait placé chez les Verts et Argents. Il était, de ce qu'elle avait pu voir, travailleur, secret, et rusé. Il avait, après tout, réussi à réunir autour de lui un Weasley, une Née-de-Moldus amoureuse des livres, et un Serpentard venant d'une famille suivant les préceptes des Sang-pur, sans qu'il n'y ait un seul blessé !

Elle s'était aussi rendue compte que le garçon avait hérité bon nombre de traits de caractère de ses deux parents. Le petit côté Serpentard de chacun d'eux, en fait. Et à présent, il était sous la protection de Severus Rogue plutôt que sous la sienne !

Mais tout de même, Harry Potter restait une énigme. La directrice adjointe s'était attendue à ce qu'il soit intimidé en entrant dans le monde magique, et surtout, en découvrant sa célébrité. Il avait tout de même grandit chez des moldus ! Mais il avait purement et simplement ignoré les regards et chuchotements, puis les enfants attirés par le légendaire Survivant, comme s'il y était habitué !

Foi de Minerva McGonagall, elle découvrirait comment cet enfant qui avait grandit sans le moindre contact avec le monde magique, et dans une famille moldue particulièrement médiocre pour se qu'elle en avait vue, pouvait rester indifférent à sa propre célébrité !

* * *

><p>Blaise était anxieux et troublé. Rien ne s'était passé comme il l'avait prévu cette année, et il risquait de le payé. Il y avait d'abord eu Harry Potter à Serpentard, le troll dans les toilettes des filles, son amitié avec le Survivant, une Sang-de-bourbe, et enfin un Weasley. Puis l'histoire de l'œuf de dragon de Hagrid, et enfin, les maux de tête récurent d'Harry et son anxiété qui l'avait inquiété. Rien de tout cela n'aurait dû arriver. Et surtout, il n'aurait jamais dû ressentir de telles émotions que celles qui l'avaient assaillit.<p>

Mais maintenant, c'était trop tard. Il appréciait réellement Harry et Hermione. Et il commençait même à comprendre pourquoi les deux autres aimaient bien Ron… Il savait qu'il commençait à s'entendre avec le rouquin, et n'avait plus envie de l'éloigner. Cela avait commencé comme ça pour Hermione. Et le pire, c'est qu'il était heureux d'être amis avec eux.

Sauf qu'il allait falloir qu'il en assume les conséquences tôt ou tard. Ses camarades de Serpentard lui feraient payer sa trahison. En particulier Drago Malefoy avec lequel il s'était assez bien entendu jusque là. Le garçon était bien capable de révélé la vérité à Harry pour se venger. Et il ne voulait pas perdre la confiance et l'amitié de l'autre garçon, ou même des Gryffondors.

Et bien sûr, il aurait à subir un traitement semblable à celui d'Harry de la part des Serpentards. Peut-être même pire. Après tout, lui n'était pas le Survivant. Et les autres le considèreraient comme un traitre.

Et puis il y avait aussi sa mère. Elle ne serait vraiment pas satisfaite de ses fréquentations. Elle avait été très claire l'été dernier, avant qu'il n'entre à Poudlard : son fils devrait veiller à se faire des connaissances utile et éviter les gens peu fréquentables. En somme, elle voulait que Blaise se rapproche des enfants de personnes riches et influentes, comme Drago Malefoy.

Le garçon pourrait toujours mentir à sa mère comme il le faisait pour les Serpentards, mais cela lui ferait seulement gagner un peu de temps. Et en fin de compte, toutes ces personnes auxquelles il mentait ou mentirait le découvriraient, et Blaise aurait de gros problèmes.

Maintenant qu'il était en vacances, il avait deux mois pour trouver une solution acceptable et applicable. Pour résumer, il devait trouver le moyen de faire abandonner leurs plans aux Serpentards sans qu'ils comprennent ses motivations trouver des arguments pour convaincre sa mère que ses fréquentations seraient à long termes avantageuses pour lui et pour elle et s'arranger pour que ses amis ne découvre jamais la vérité…

Il n'y arriverait jamais ! Drago Malefoy ne renoncerait pas à « s'approprier » le Survivant tant qu'il n'aurait pas la preuve formelle que jamais le jeune orphelin ne se laisserait manipuler. Mais lui avouer cela, se serait presque comme lui dire qu'en fait, au lieu que se soit lui qui incite Harry à se ranger à leur avis sur l'importance du sang, comme prévu, c'était l'inverse qui était en train de se produire !

Il allait donc devoir maintenir le fragile équilibre actuellement en place. Il devrait continuer à laisser Drago croire qu'il poursuivait sa mission d'endoctrinement, et à éloigner Harry de la « Sang-de-bourbe » et du « Traitre à son sang », jusqu'à ce qu'il ait trouvé un moyen de l'empêcher de tout dire à ses trois amis.

Oui, c'était ça qu'il devait faire. Parce que pour l'instant, il n'avait pas la moindre piste pour faire taire efficacement le Serpentard blond.

Pour sa mère, se serait plus simple… à condition qu'il arrive à ne pas se mettre sa maison à dos ! Harry Potter était le Survivant, le héros adoré du monde sorcier. Cela devrait suffire, même si le garçon n'était pas exactement admiré par les bonnes personnes selon Mme Zabini…

Pour Hermione, même si elle était une Née-de-mol… Sang-de-bourbe ! Même si elle était une Sang-de-bourbe, elle était intelligente, travailleuse, et avait toujours réussit tous ses sorts assez facilement. Il pourrait prétendre qu'elle était aussi ambitieuse, ainsi, sa mère penserait qu'il avait une future personne influente au ministère comme amie… Cela conviendrait parfaitement.

Restait Ronald Weasley… Pour lui, jamais Blaise ne pourrait jouer la carte de l'ambition. Sa mère saurait tout de suite qu'il mentait. Mais peut-être pourrait-il utiliser l'opinion publique ? Depuis la disparition de Voldemort, l'influence des Sang-pur avait considérablement diminué, sauf peut-être pour Lucius Malefoy. Être ami avec l'un des fils d'une famille réputée pour avoir toujours été du côté de Dumbledore pourrait lui attirer des sympathies…

Blaise était certain que sa mère pourrait accepter ses arguments, mais elle ne serait quand même pas ravie… Et si elle apprenait qu'il avait acquis leur amitié au détriment de celle de Drago Malefoy, elle serait furieuse. La encore, donc, il devrait faire preuve d'une très grande prudence…

* * *

><p>Severus Rogue était perplexe et frustré. Non pas par ce qui était arrivé cette année avec la Pierre Philosophale. Après tout, il avait comprit dès le départ qu'il y avait quelque chose de louche chez Quirrell, et que Dumbledore jouait un jeu dangereux, même s'il ne savait pas exactement lequel.<p>

Non. Ce qui le dérangeait, c'était Harry Potter.

Il avait détesté le gamin depuis qu'il avait appris la grossesse de Lily, des mois avant la naissance du fichu morveux donc. Il l'avait haït pour se qu'il représentait – Lily lui avait préféré le Gryffondors arrogant – et pour être le fils de James Potter. Et cela avait encore empiré lorsque la seule amie qu'il avait jamais eu s'était sacrifié pour lui sauvé la vie.

Bien sûr, il avait juré de le protéger. Pour que le sacrifice de Lily n'ait pas été vain, pour se racheter d'être celui qui avait révélé la prophétie au Seigneur des Ténèbres – même si sur le moment, il n'avait pas compris se qu'il faisait – et pour ne pas laisser ce maudit James Potter l'emporter sur lui !

Cet imbécile lui avait sauvé la vie, et avait ensuite eu le culot de mourir avant qu'il n'ait le temps de rembourser sa dette ! Pour sauvé son honneur, il donnerait au fils se qu'il devait au père. _Tout_ se qu'il lui devait, en fait…

Durant toutes ses années, il avait imaginé l'enfant comme une copie de son père en dix fois pire. Harry Potter était après tout une célébrité adulé par tout le monde. Il serait donc capricieux, arrogant, imbu de sa personne, présomptueux, et irrespectueux. Et bien sûr, Severus se faisait fort de remettre le gamin à sa juste place.

C'était _Lily_ qui avait tout fait ce soir là. C'était _son_ sacrifice qui avait permit la disparition du terrible Mage Noir. Alors il ne voyait vraiment pas pourquoi tout le monde devrait se prosterner aux pieds de son fils !

Mais le jeune sorcier n'était pas du tout comme il l'avait imaginé. Certes, physiquement, il était le portrait de son imbécile de père, avec en plus les yeux verts de Lily, mais la ressemblance s'arrêtait là. Severus avait été ébahit de le voir être réparti à Serpentard et non à Gryffondor. Il en avait même été tellement époustouflé, qu'il ne s'en était pas prit à lui dès le départ, comme il l'avait pourtant prévu.

Au lieu de cela, il l'avait observé durant de longues semaines. Et l'enfant avait continué de le surprendre. Il ne s'était pas rebellé quand il avait été mit à l'écart de tout et de tous. Il n'avait pas tenté d'attirer l'attention par des bêtises et des pitreries. Il n'avait pas compté sur sa célébrité pour se tirer de toutes situations contraignantes ou qui ne lui plaisait simplement pas. Au contraire, il avait agit comme s'il était monsieur-tout-le-monde.

Au fil des semaines, le professeur de Potions avait découvert un enfant discret, intelligent et travailleur. Son intérêt n'avait fait que croitre, et il s'était surprit à le fixer de plus en plus souvent. Et pourtant, il n'arrivait toujours pas à comprendre comment le fils des Potter pouvait être si calme. Même Lily avait un caractère emporté lorsqu'elle était contrariée !

En plus, malgré ses efforts, il ne parvenait jamais à croiser le regard si vert du fils de sa meilleure amie. C'était un peu comme s'il cherchait délibérément à l'éviter. Mais pourquoi le ferait-il ? Severus avait souvent pensé, durant ses semaines d'observations, que le garçon ne pouvait pas savoir que son directeur de maison était legillimens. Et il ne pouvait pas non plus savoir se qu'était la legillimencie.

C'est lors de l'un de ses moments où il n'arrivait pas à se détourner de lui qu'il avait finalement pu le regarder dans les yeux. Le jeune Potter avait relevé la tête et remarqué pour la première fois son professeur en train de le fixer. Il avait été visiblement très surpris, et n'avait détourné le regard précipitamment que quelques minutes plus tard. Trop tard pour lui. Severus avait eu le temps de capter certain souvenir dans sa tête.

Pas grand-chose d'intéressant bien sûr. Le garçon pensait surtout à ce moment là au fait que jusque là, il avait cru que son professeur ignorait totalement sa présence, à l'instar des Serpentards. Severus avait donc eu un aperçu de la solitude imposé au garçon par ses pairs. Et puis d'un coup, juste quelques seconde avant qu'il ne baisse les yeux, le jeune Serpentard l'avait involontairement laissé voir un bref souvenir très intrigant.

Il avait vu un jeune homme assit en tailleur sur un lit, en face de l'enfant de onze ans, et en train de lui parler très sérieusement. Jusque là, rien d'anormal. Sauf que le jeune homme ressemblait comme un jumeau à James Potter ! Il n'avait pas vraiment eu le temps de le détailler, mais il appartenait forcément à la famille de cet homme qu'il continuait de détesté malgré sa mort. Et cela, c'était impossible, puisque la seule famille encore vivante du Survivant se trouvait appartenir au côté de sa mère.

Et puis il y avait aussi le sujet de la discussion. Là encore, rien de précis, le souvenir avait trop rapidement été interrompu. Mais il avait clairement entendu le mot « Legillimencie » ! Le garçon savait donc que le Maitre des Potions de Poudlard pourrait lire son esprit simplement en croisant son regard. Restait à trouver qui était ce sosie de James Potter, et comment il pouvait savoir qu'il était legillimens…

Depuis, le directeur des Serpentards avait tout fait pour pouvoir à nouveau plonger dans les yeux émeraude, sans pouvoir y parvenir. Il aurait aimé pouvoir garder un œil sur lui constamment pour percer ses secrets, mais il avait dû surveiller Quirrell – pour ce que ça avait été efficace ! – et n'avait donc pas eu de temps à consacrer au mystère Potter.

Il avait tout de même remarqué l'état de fatigue et d'anxiété de plus en plus marqué du garçon aux cours du dernier mois, et surtout de la dernière semaine avant les examens. Et il avait parfaitement vu qu'il paraissait soulagé le samedi suivant la mort de Quirrell.

Il était maintenant résolu. Quoi qu'il se passe l'année prochaine, sa priorité serait de découvrir ce qu'Harry Potter cachait avec tant de soin !

* * *

><p>Albus Dumbledore était intrigué et contrarié. Bien sûr, il était parvenu sans mal à empêcher Voldemort de voler la Pierre Philosophale. Le terrible Mage Noir n'était plus que l'ombre de lui-même – littéralement ! – et son serviteur était assez médiocre quand il ne s'agissait pas de théorie. Ils n'avaient donc eu aucune chance contre lui, surtout qu'il était au courant depuis longtemps des espoirs de son ennemi concernant le trésor des Flamel.<p>

Mais son plan n'avait pas fonctionné comme prévu. Il avait donc prit le risque de faire entrer Voldemort et son serviteur dans le château pratiquement pour rien. La seule bonne chose qui était ressorti de tout cela était que le mage noir était à nouveau seul.

Le jeune Harry Potter avait commencé à agir différemment de ce qu'il avait prévu avant même la rentrée, et malgré tout ses efforts, il n'avait pas pu l'amener à faire se qu'il voulait…

Pour commencer, le garçon aurait dû découvrir qu'un objet très important, jusque là gardé à Gringotts, allait être placé sous la protection de Poudlard. Il aurait aussi comprit qu'Hagrid savait de quoi il retournait, et aurait donc pu l'interroger plus tard dans l'année. Le demi-géant était incapable de garder un secret, et Albus avait veillé à se qu'il sache tout ce dont aurait besoin Harry.

Mais l'enfant avait préféré descendre dans son coffre seul, et n'avait donc rien vu. Ça aurait pu être sans incidence s'il avait découvert l'existence du chien à trois têtes dans le couloir du troisième étage, et surtout, s'il avait vu sur quoi Touffu était assit. Le directeur avait compté sur la curiosité naturelle des membres de la famille Potter, mais l'enfant en était apparemment totalement dépourvu. S'il s'était s'agit de James, il aurait sans doute découvert qu'il y avait un mystère au cours de son premier mois à Poudlard !

Il c'était cependant vite rendu compte qu'Harry était très différent de son père, ne serait-ce que par sa Répartition. Un Potter à Serpentard ! Le vénérable président du Magenmagot en avait été très inquiété et intrigué, et avait donc gardé un œil sur lui pendant plusieurs semaines. Heureusement, il avait vite pu constater que le Survivant n'avait rien d'un Tom Jedusor.

Cependant, il n'avait pas vraiment l'air d'apprécier sa célébrité. Bien sûr, Albus avait espéré qu'il serait humble et intimidé. C'était même l'un des avantages à le faire élever par des moldus ne voulant jamais avoir de contact avec la magie. Mais il avait compté sur le fait que l'enfant voudrait se faire accepté dans le monde magique. Il aurait donc dû essayer de se fondre dans le rôle de héros que tous voulait lui voir porter.

En constatant sa discrétion, le vieil homme avait voulu lui montrer ce que se serait d'être considéré et adulé. Il avait donc profité qu'Harry ait sauvé la jeune Granger du troll à Halloween. Il avait donné l'ordre aux portraits se trouvant dans le couloir des toilettes des filles du premier étage de laisser filtrer l'information.

La rumeur avait ensuite courue très rapidement, et les étudiants de Poudlard avait réagit comme prévu. Mais pas Harry. Il avait clairement détesté l'attention qu'on lui avait porté. Il s'était faits encore plus distrait, pratiquement invisible, et très vite, les autres enfants l'avaient oublié et laissé tranquille. La seule chose qui était restée, c'est que désormais, il était accepté de tous les élèves hormis les Serpentards.

Ensuite, Albus avait veillé à ce qu'il ait un bon moyen de se balader sans risque dans l'école en lui rendant la cape d'invisibilité de son père. Tout enfant normal aurait immédiatement profité de l'occasion pour faire des choses interdites, et un Potter encore plus qu'un autre. Le directeur n'aurait plus eu qu'à le guider discrètement jusqu'au miroir du Rised pour pouvoir lui en expliquer le fonctionnement. Ainsi, il aurait été le seul en dehors de lui à savoir comment récupérer la Pierre Philosophale.

Mais étrangement, et malgré sa surveillance, il n'avait jamais pu surprendre l'enfant se promener la nuit dans le château. Et il n'avait eu aucune opportunité de l'amener discrètement jusqu'au miroir.

Le directeur avait pratiquement perdu tout espoir quand, à la fin du mois de mai, il avait remarqué qu'Harry semblait victime de maux de tête persistant. Il avait l'air de plus en plus préoccuper, et ne se déplaçais même plus seul…

Albus avait comprit qu'Harry savait ce que la douleur dans sa cicatrice signifiait. Il savait que Voldemort était dans les parages, qu'il reprenait des forces, et qu'il préparait sans doute quelque chose. Il ne faisait aucun doute pour lui que l'enfant allait tenter de savoir quoi. Qu'il allait vouloir empêcher le mage noir de réussir.

Malheureusement, il s'était encore trompé. Harry n'était pas intervenu, et Quirrell était seul avec Voldemort quand lui-même était descendu sous la trappe protégeant la Pierre Philosophale. Il avait donc rapidement régler le problème et récupéré la fameuse Pierre. Nicolas et Pernelle avaient déjà décidé de mourir et de détruire la création de l'Alchimiste. En réalité, ils ne l'avaient confiée au directeur que pour l'accomplissement de ses plans, pour _le plus grand bien._

Le plus perturbant dans l'histoire, c'est qu'Harry savait réellement se qui se passait. Pour preuve, il avait semblé soulagé le lendemain en apprenant la disparition du professeur Quirrell. Alors pourquoi n'avait-il rien fait ? Avait-il eu trop peur pour faire quoi que se soit ? Avait-il pensé que lui, la seule personne dont Voldemort ait jamais eu peur, allait régler le problème sans qu'il ait quoi que se soit à faire ?

Quoi qu'il en soit, il y avait là un mystère, et Albus Dumbledore avait bien l'intention de le résoudre. Il devait à tout prix découvrir comment l'enfant avait pu devenir aussi différent de se qu'il avait prévu. Et il mettrait tout en œuvre dès la prochaine rentrée pour cela…


	12. Chapitre 11

**Titre :** L'Ange Gardien

**Disclaimer :** Le monde d'Harry Potter et ses personnages appartiennent à J.K.R., je ne fait que m'amuser avec. Seule l'intrigue est à moi.

**Spoiler :** Je prends en compte les six premiers tomes.

**Notes :**

- N'hésiter pas à me laisser des conseils ou remarques du moment que c'est constructif.

- Cette fiction comporte _**une histoire d'amour entre deux garçons**_, qui ne sera cependant pas la finalité de l'histoire : juste une composante.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>Chapitre 11 : Petites manipulations en famille<p>

* * *

><p>Les vacances d'été n'avaient débuté que depuis une semaine, qu'Harry s'ennuyait déjà horriblement de Poudlard. La vie à Privet Drive ne lui avait jamais plût, mais maintenant qu'il avait gouté à une vie pleine de magie, avec des amis, et surtout, loin des Dursley, il lui était difficile de se réhabituer.<p>

Heureusement, il était tout de même parvenu à garder toutes ses affaires dans sa chambre, au lieu qu'elles soient enfermé dans le placard sous l'escalier qui lui avait servie de chambre jusqu'à ses onze ans. Eric l'avait prévenu que ça risquait d'arriver, alors il avait prit les devant dès qu'il était monté dans la voiture, en sortant de la gare.

Il avait commencé par remercier son oncle et sa tante d'être venu le chercher – mieux valait essayer de les amadouer, après tout, il aurait à passer tous ses étés chez eux jusqu'à ses dix-sept ans ! – avant de leur expliquer qu'ils n'auraient pas à s'inquiéter que qui que ce soit découvre son _anormalité_.

- Je suis parfaitement conscient que vous ne voulez pas de magie dans votre vie, avait-il dit alors que la voiture démarrait.

Et il avait enchainé rapidement pour ne pas leur laisser le temps de l'interrompre.

- Et pourtant, vous m'avez gardé chez vous toutes ces années… Alors je vous promets qu'aucune affaire magique ne sortira de ma chambre durant l'été, et que je ne ferais rien de magique. Enfin, mis-à-part mes devoirs, parce que sinon, mes professeurs risque de venir vous voir à la rentrée pour discuter de ma scolarité avec vous…

Bien sûr, l'oncle Vernon avait rougit de fureur durant son petit discours, et s'apprêtait sans doute à lui hurler dessus, mais la tante Pétunia ne lui en laissa pas le temps.

- Rien de magique ? Aucun sortilège ou truc bizarre ? Aucun mot ne voulant rien dire ? demanda-t-elle sèchement, comme pour s'assurer des termes d'un contrat.

Harry fut surpris un instant qu'elle ait si vite et si bien compris le message mais n'en laissa rien paraitre. Il semblerait finalement que sa tante ait soupçonné depuis un certain temps qu'en fait, Harry avait seulement joué un rôle toutes ses années. Elle avait parfaitement comprit que son neveu serait bien capable d'éventer son secret si elle refusait son marché.

Enfin, disons plutôt qu'il l'aurait fait s'il n'y avait pas eu des lois pour lui interdire l'usage de la magie pendant les vacances, et protéger le secret de l'existence de la magie des moldus… Dommage pour elle, Pétunia n'avait jamais écouté un traitre mot de se que racontait sa sœur sur le monde magique, depuis qu'elle avait compris que jamais elle n'en ferait parti !

- Oui tante Pétunia, assura donc le jeune sorcier, tout sourire. Et toutes mes affaires resteront dans ma chambre.

- Et tu soutiendras la version que Vernon et moi avons donnée aux voisins concernant ton absence ? Renchéri alors une Pétunia Dursley décidément en grande forme.

Harry réfléchit quelques secondes avant de hocher lentement la tête.

- Dis-moi juste ce que je dois dire tante Pétunia, dit-il alors, sans quitter son regard à travers le rétroviseur. De toute façon, les voisins peuvent bien penser se que vous voulez de moi, je préfère communiquer avec mes amis grâce à ma chouette…

L'oncle Vernon tenta une nouvelle fois de hurler qu'il en était hors de question – qu'une chouette se balade librement dans sa maison autant que le fait qu'Harry garde ses affaires – mais sa femme posa sa main sur son bras pour l'en empêcher, avant d'approuver Harry.

- Tu es pensionnaire au centre pour jeune délinquants récidiviste de St Brutus, dit-elle, les lèvres pincées. Et assure-toi que personne ne remarque ton animal, et qu'elle ne fasse aucun bruit !

Le reste du trajet s'était passé en silence et en arrivant, Harry était directement monté dans sa chambre, avec sa valise et sa chouette.

Il était évident pour le jeune sorcier, au vu de l'ambiance au dîner, que les époux Dursley avaient dû se disputer à propos des concessions faite par la tante d'Harry. L'oncle Vernon avait clairement eu l'intention de remettre son neveu à sa juste place – selon lui – et n'avait pas compris les menaces sous-entendues dans les propos à premières vues innocents bien que présomptueux du garçon. Heureusement, sa femme avait finalement su le raisonner.

Harry en avait été parfaitement satisfait en même temps que soulagé. Son bluff avait fonctionné ! Il lui suffirait donc de ne pas trop imposer sa présence à sa famille pour que tout se passe bien.

Il avait donc décidé d'éviter les trois Dursley au maximum, mais cela signifiait qu'il passait la majorité de son temps dans sa chambre. Et au bout d'une semaine seulement, il commençait à s'ennuyer.

Il avait eu le temps de faire son devoir de Potion, ainsi que celui de Métamorphose, de lire deux romans que Dudley avait abandonné dans son ancienne deuxième chambre, et eu ne très longue conversation avec Eric.

Il avait ainsi appris tout ce qui était arrivé à son « autre lui » lors de sa première année à Poudlard, et très franchement, il était ravi de ne pas avoir agit comme lui ! Bien sûr, Eric lui avait déjà raconté l'épisode du troll et celui du dragon, mais il ignorait tout ce qui concernait la Pierre Philosophale de Nicolas Flamel !

Eric lui avait donc raconté Gringotts et le coffre 713, Touffu et la trappe, le premier match de Quidditch, et les soupçons qu'ils avaient eu, Hermione, Ron et lui concernant le professeur Rogue. Il avait ensuite continué avec les recherches qu'ils avaient faites sur Nicolas Flamel, débutée suite à la bévue d'Hagrid, les sorties clandestines après Noël au cours desquels il avait pour la première fois pu contempler leur parents, et les explications du professeur Dumbledore à propos du miroir du Rised.

Les yeux de l'enfant de presque douze ans s'étaient considérablement agrandis à ce stade de l'histoire, mais ce qu'il entendit ensuite fut bien pire encore. Il en était même venu à ouvrir bêtement la bouche de stupeur lorsqu'Eric avait relaté sa première rencontre avec Voldemort dans la Forêt Interdite _lors_ _d'une_ _retenue_, la soudaine découverte qu'il avait faite concernant l'homme qui avait donné l'œuf de dragon à Hagrid, et enfin, la descente sous la trappe, la confrontation avec Quirrell et ce qui restait de Voldemort, et les explications du professeur Dumbledore trois jours plus tard.

Harry avait pu voir Eric se troubler quand il avait remarqué à voix haute que finalement, c'est grâce – ou à cause – de toutes ces _coïncidences_ étranges et bizarrement très nombreuse qu'il en était venu à découvrir la vérité, et à mettre sa vie en danger inutilement. Et _le_ _hasard_ avait voulu que toutes ces informations lui vienne du directeur, ou d'Hagrid, qui bien qu'étant réputé pour ne pas savoir tenir sa langue, avait été mis dans la confidence… par Albus Dumbledore en personne !

- J'ai toujours su que je le professeur Dumbledore m'avait utilisé comme un pion sur un échiquier pendant la guerre, avait murmuré Eric en réponse. Mais je commence seulement à me rendre compte qu'il m'a sans doute manipulé depuis bien avant le retour de Voldemort. La question maintenant, c'est de savoir depuis quand exactement…

Harry n'avait pas insisté, comprenant que le vieil homme avait beaucoup compté pour son mentor, et qu'il devait se sentir trahi à présent. Il avait donc orienté la conversation sur l'année prochaine, espérant grappiller quelques informations à l'avance. Il avait été très étonné quand Eric avait commencé à tout lui raconter sans se faire prier, et avec les détails !

_Une fois encore_, s'était dit le jeune sorcier lorsque son protecteur avait terminé de raconter l'histoire de la Chambre des Secrets, _Eric a eu une année très mouvementé !_

Suite à cette discussion, ils avaient tous les deux conclu que le plus prudent était qu'Harry dorme chez les Weasley le soir où ces derniers iraient faire leurs courses sur le Chemin de Traverse. Cela ne devrait pas poser de problème, Ron ayant promit de les inviter Hermione et lui – Blaise avait refusé d'avance, prétextant que ses étés était toujours trop chargé. Et puis Eric savait que Mr et Mme Weasley accueilleraient avec plaisir les amis de leur fils.

Le Serpentard devrait alors se débrouiller pour récupérer le journal de Jedusor dans les affaires de Ginny sans que personne ne le voie, et avant que la jeune fille ne le trouve.

Lorsqu'Harry, inquiet que les choses ne se passent pas comme prévu, avait commencé à parler de ce qu'il faudrait faire si Lucius Malefoy donnait le journal à quelqu'un d'autre, Eric avait répondu qu'il n'y avait aucun risque qu'il le fasse. Il était même très probable qu'il surveille – ou fasse surveiller – le Chemin de Traverse pour ne pas manquer la famille de Rouquins !

L'ange gardien savait que Mr Malefoy avait décidé de se séparer – _débarrasser_ – du précieux carnet confié par son maitre à cause d'un décret qu'avait réussis à faire passer Mr Weasley. Il avait vraisemblablement prit peur devant le nombre de perquisitions de plus en plus élevé, et avait commencé à épurer son manoir de tout objet compromettant.

Il avait ensuite décidé de faire d'une pierre deux coups en donnant le journal – objet imprégné de magie noire, ayant pour but d'ouvrir la Chambre des Secrets et d'éliminer les Sang-de-bourbe de l'école – à la fille de l'auteur du décret si gênant visant à protéger les moldus de la magie. Le mangemort soit disant repenti espérait bien que la jeune fille serait accusée d'agressions contre des enfants de moldus, et si possible de meurtres. Et bien sûr, si au passage il pouvait utiliser cela pour faire renvoyer le directeur de son poste, il ne s'en porterait pas plus mal !

Maintenant, le jeune garçon réfléchissait à un moyen de contacter ses amis sans que Dobby, l'Elfe de Maison dont lui avait parlé Eric, ne puisse intervenir. Il avait aussi besoin de trouver un moyen d'obliger son oncle et sa tante à accepter qu'il aille chez Ron.

Pour ce qui concernait les lettres pour ses amis, Harry ne voulait pas prendre le risque d'envoyer Hedwige. La chouette étant têtue et fidèle, elle refuserait de lâcher le courrier de son maitre, et apparemment, Dobby était tellement déterminé à le protéger qu'il serait bien capable de le blesser _lui_ pour qu'il n'aille pas à Poudlard. Le sorcier n'osait donc imaginer se qu'il pourrait faire à sa pauvre compagne à plûmes pour voler son courrier !

Harry, tournant en rond dans sa chambre, en était à regretter de ne pas avoir donné le numéro de téléphone des Dursley à Hermione. Elle au moins, aurait pu le joindre tandis que lui n'osait pas utiliser le téléphone sans demander la permission. Et il était bien sûr impensable que ses tuteurs acceptent. Ils se plaignaient déjà haut et fort qu'Harry leur coûtait trop cher, alors lui payer une communication téléphonique avec une _anormale_ comme lui… !

Le Serpentard soupira de défaite. Il allait être obligé d'attendre que les autres trouvent une solution. Dommage que son oncle ait mis leur numéro de téléphone sur liste rouge, sans quoi il aurait pu espérer qu'Hermione penserait à l'appeler. Avec un peu de chance, il trouverait une opportunité de… _convaincre_ sa famille avant son anniversaire, date à laquelle il rencontrerait Dobby. A ce moment là, il lui faudrait prouver à l'Elfe de Maison qu'il n'y avait aucun besoin de le protéger, et qu'il devait le laisser communiquer avec ses amis.

Harry cessa de tourner en rond, prit d'une inspiration subite, et s'assit sur son lit, en face d'Eric qui relisait pour la dixième fois au moins la même page du livre qu'il avait ouvert pour lui. Il s'agissait d'un livre sur le Droit sorcier, et plus particulièrement sur les Droits et Devoirs du Magenmagot et des sorciers accusés d'un crime passible de condamnation à Azkaban.

Eric le lui avait fait acheter par correspondance à la fin de l'année, et se plongeait régulièrement dedans depuis le début des vacances. Malheureusement, il avait refusé de lui en expliquer la raison, ce qui ne lassait pas de l'inquiéter.

- Eric, l'interrompit Harry, une lueur espiègle dans les yeux, tu as une idée pour obliger les Dursley à me laisser aller chez les Weasley ?

Le protecteur prit le temps de finir sa phrase avant de relever la tête.

- Non. Je te l'ai dit, quand j'étais à ta place, je ne leur aie pas demandé leur avis : je me suis enfui par la fenêtre.

L'ainé des Potter eut un grand sourire en se remémorant la tête de son oncle quand la Ford Anglia des Weasley s'était éloignée de la maison.

- Je suppose que les Weasley viendront te chercher si tu ne réponds pas à leurs lettres.

- Je préfèrerais éviter ça, justement, objecta le plus jeune. Je vais devoir passer tous mes étés ici jusqu'à ma majorité, alors il vaudrait mieux éviter de rendre les Dursley fous de rage en faisant venir d'autres sorciers dans leur maison.

- Mouai, accepta Eric, bizarrement peu convaincu, mais je n'ai aucun argument à te proposer pour les convaincre.

Harry eut alors un sourire très Serpentard, avant de préciser :

- C'est pas vraiment des arguments que je veux, mais des informations… n'importe quoi qui me permette de marchander avec tante Pétunia…

Eric ne pu s'en empêcher, il parti dans un grand fou-rire.

_- Marchander_ ? répéta-t-il, hilare. Quel bel euphémisme pour dire « faire chanter » !

- Bah, répondit négligemment le jeune manipulateur, je trouve que la dernière fois, tante Pétunia à plutôt bien réussi à transformer mon chantage en négociation… Je n'aurais pas cru ça d'elle, d'ailleurs.

- Moi non plus ! approuva Eric.

Les deux garçons passèrent les heures suivantes à éplucher toutes les informations qu'avait Eric avant de tomber sur la perle rare. Harry était sûr qu'avec _ça_, son oncle serait bien obligé de le laisser aller chez Ron, _et_ à l'autoriser à utiliser le téléphone pour contacter Hermione. Eric avait lui-même regretté de ne pas y avoir pensé à l'époque. Pourtant, c'était tellement évident ! Quoi qu'il en soit, ils n'avaient plus qu'à attendre le moment opportun…

Il leur fallu attendre deux semaines supplémentaire avant que l'oncle Vernon ne rentre à la maison d'humeur joyeuse, annonçant avec enthousiasme qu'il allait bientôt conclure le contrat de sa vie !

- Pétunia, on va pouvoir déménager à Majorque, comme tu l'as toujours voulu ! s'exclama-t-il lorsqu'il eu rameuté toute sa famille. Et toi Dudley, tu pourras avoir ce Kart dont tu rêvais tant !

_Majorque_ _? _S'horrifia intérieurement Harry. Il ne voulait surtout pas déménager aussi loin ! Il devait absolument trouver un moyen d'empêcher _ça_ ! Eric aurait tout de même pu le lui dire avant, histoire qu'il se prépare ! Qu'allait-il bien pouvoir inventer pour empêcher que les Dursley quittent la Grande Bretagne ? Un simple chantage ne suffirait pas, cette fois !

Pendant tout le repas ce soir là, l'oncle Vernon raconta à sa femme et son fils la manière dont il avait obtenu un rendez-vous avec le gros client qui allait peut-être faire leur fortune, et comment il l'avait invité à dîner chez eux pour lui présenter sa magnifique épouse et leur adorable fils. Bien sûr, la tante Pétunia s'extasiait à grand cris, jubilant visiblement à l'idée de pouvoir bientôt annoncer à ses amies et voisines la hausse de son train de vie. Quand à Dudley, il faisait une liste de toutes les choses qu'il n'avait pas, en demandant confirmation à son père quant au fait qu'il les lui achèterait.

Harry, lui, se faisait discret, sachant que le moment arriverait bientôt ou son oncle lui tendrait lui-même le bâton pour se faire battre… Ce que fit l'homme d'affaire au moment du dessert.

- Tout ce qu'il faut pour que je conclu cette affaire, expliqua-t-il avec emphase, c'est que Mr et Mme Mason passe la meilleure soirée possible. Tout devra être parfait pour eux et je compte sur vous pour présenter le meilleur de vous-même.

Il n'avait, en fait, regardé que sa femme et son fils en parlant, ce qui conforta Harry dans l'idée qu'il allait attendre la même chose de lui qu'il avait voulu – ou aurait voulu ? il se perdait un peu dans les temps à utiliser ! – dans la vie d'Eric.

- Pétunia, je veux que tu commence à prévoir dès maintenant un menu exceptionnel. Et achète-toi une nouvelle robe, peu importe le prix. Je vais aller commander des smokings pour Dudley et moi demain, et il faudrait aussi prendre rendez-vous pour nous trois chez le coiffeur. Dudley, je veux que tu réfléchisses au compliment que tu pourrais faire à nos invités ce soir là, et que tu soignes particulièrement tes manières…

Le vendeur de perceuses continua pendant dix bonnes minutes à donner des ordres et des conseils parfois grotesques à sa famille pour s'assurer que tout soit parfait, avant que Dudley ne pose _la_ question fatidique.

- Et au fait, demanda-t-il lorsqu'il se souvint de l'existence de son cousin, après que celui-ci ait bruyamment baillé, qu'est-ce qu'Harry va faire quand les Mason seront là ? Il ne risque pas de tout gâcher ?

La tante Pétunia se retourna violemment vers son neveu, catastrophée, et l'oncle Vernon plissa les yeux méchamment avant d'avouer :

- Je n'ai rien dit à Mr Mason à son sujet, et je compte bien qu'il ne découvre pas son existence, rassura-t-il sa femme.

Puis il se tourna vers Harry.

- Donc toi, mon garçon, tu resteras dans ta chambre toute la soirée, en silence, et tu feras semblant de ne pas être là !

Harry prit alors son air le plus stupide pour demander :

- Et si jamais j'oublie et que je descends avant que tu es eu le temps de signer ton contrat ?

- Tu recevras la pire punition de toute ta vie, cracha l'homme, qui avait successivement pâlit, puis rougit à une vitesse alarmante.

- Peut-être, répondit doucement le Serpentard, mais aucune punition au monde ne pourra faire oublier à ton client ce qu'il aura vu…

Harry se demanda s'il n'y avait pas été un peu trop fort lorsque son oncle commença à s'étouffer de rage et d'indignation. Il fallu toute la conviction de sa femme pour le calmer et l'empêcher d'étrangler le garçon. Alors, pendant que l'homme tentait de retrouver sa respiration, Pétunia Dursley se tourna vers le sorcier qu'elle et son mari hébergeaient depuis plus de dix ans.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix blanche.

- Je pense que si je pouvais passer un coup de téléphone à une amie, et avoir l'autorisation de passer une semaine chez un autre ami en aout, je serais tout à fait capable de faire croire au Mason que je n'existe pas !

Et pour la deuxième fois de sa vie, mais probablement pas la dernière, Mme Dursley céda aux exigences du fils de sa sœur sans protester !


	13. Chapitre 12

**Titre :** L'Ange Gardien

**Disclaimer :** Le monde d'Harry Potter et ses personnages appartiennent à J.K.R., je ne fait que m'amuser avec. Seule l'intrigue est à moi.

**Spoiler :** Je prends en compte les six premiers tomes.

**Notes :**

- N'hésiter pas à me laisser des conseils ou remarques du moment que c'est constructif.

- Cette fiction comporte _**une histoire d'amour entre deux garçons**_, qui ne sera cependant pas la finalité de l'histoire : juste une composante.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>Chapitre 12 : Contrats et acquisitions<p>

* * *

><p>La semaine précédant le repas avec les Mason passa à toute allure pour tous les habitants du 4 Privet Drive. Tout le monde se préparait, même si pas pour les même choses. Harry ne se préoccupait absolument pas de se que faisait sa famille, se contentant de mettre en application chacun de ses plans pour le mois d'aout.<p>

Il avait, bien sûr, commencé par téléphoner à Hermione le lendemain du soir où sa tante lui avait donné l'autorisation. Heureusement pour lui, il n'eu aucun mal à obtenir son numéro, sa famille n'étant pas sur liste rouge.

La jeune fille s'était inquiété qu'Harry n'ait reçu aucune de ses lettres, ni celles de Ron et de Blaise, le garçon ne lui ayant évidemment pas expliqué qu'il en connaissait la raison. Elle avait tout de même été soulagée d'avoir de ses nouvelles, elle non plus n'ayant reçu aucune des lettres qu'il avait soi-disant envoyées.

Hermione avait ensuite prit le numéro de téléphone des Dursley, et l'avait rappelé plusieurs fois dans la semaine, pour qu'ils se mettent d'accord pour aller chez Ron. Le rouquin avait en effet eu l'autorisation de ses parents, et avait donc demandé à Hermione de transmettre l'invitation à Harry, dès qu'il eu apprit qu'elle pouvait le contacter.

Après avoir incendié Eric pour « son manque de jugeote », Harry avait aussi trouvé un moyen d'éviter de déménager en dehors de la Grande Bretagne. Un moyen finalement tout simple : Dudley !

- Tu sais dans quelle école tu vas aller l'année prochaine ? avait innocemment demandé le jeune sorcier, peu après que la tante Pétunia se soit une fois de plus extasié sur le fait d'aller vivre à Majorque.

Dudley l'avait regardé comme s'il était débile avant de lui répondre.

- Evidemment ! Je retourne à Smelting ! avait-il dit du ton de l'évidence.

Harry s'était retenu de toutes ses forces de ne pas rire. Il devait rester sérieux pour que son cousin ne comprenne pas qu'il cherchait à le manipuler.

- Ah bon ? s'était-il donc faussement étonné. Alors tu ne vas plus rentrer chez tes parents les Week-end ? Tu vas rester à l'internat ?

- Mais de quoi tu parles, espèce de demeuré ? s'était énervé Dudley, complètement perdu par les propos d'Harry. Je ferais comme l'année dernière, sinon je ne pourrais plus voir mes amis qui ne sont pas à Smelting !

Harry avait littéralement jubilé. S'était tellement facile de manœuvrer Dudley ! Le garçon était comme une marionnette entre ses mains… Le Serpentard fit de son mieux pour garder le masque de l'orphelin naïf qui lui avait permit de tromper les Dursley toute son enfance, tout en répondant sur un ton surprit et soi-disant incompréhensif.

- Mais… tes amis ne vont pas déménager à Majorque eux… rappela-t-il, incertain. Alors même en rentrant tous les week-ends, tu ne pourras plus les voir… Tu te feras sans doute d'autres amis dans le quartier où on habitera…

Le garçon fit semblant d'hésiter un instant pendant que Dudley réalisait la portée de ses paroles avant de demander.

- Tu crois qu'oncle Vernon va gagner suffisamment d'argent pour te payer l'aller-retour en avion tous les week-ends ?

- En… en avion ?

Harry n'avait pas eu besoin d'enfoncer le clou plus loin pour que son cousin se précipite auprès de ses parents en exigeant de continuer d'aller à Smelting avec son ami Piers Polkiss, et de pouvoir voir ses amis du quartier aussi régulièrement qu'avant ! S'en était alors suivit un long et fastidieux débat entre les trois Dursley, qui s'était terminé, comme toujours depuis la naissance du fils prodige, par la victoire de Dudley.

Harry… euh, pardon ! Dudley avait eu ce qu'il réclamait : ils allaient déménager dans une maison plus grande, mais proche de leur domicile actuel. Ou tout du moins, suffisamment proche pour que la tante Pétunia puisse faire le trajet régulièrement pour que son _pauvre trésor_ ne perde pas ses amis, et qu'il n'ait pas à changer d'école. Et par le plus grand des hasards, Harry en était pleinement satisfait !

Ainsi, il n'aurait pas à faire des pieds et des mains pour rejoindre Poudlard à la rentrée, bien qu'il doutait fortement que le professeur Dumbledore l'eu laissé se débrouiller tout seul. Harry savait bien que le directeur n'aurait pas permit qu'il aille ailleurs qu'à Poudlard. Mais rester en Grande Bretagne faciliterait ses achats de rentrée, et lui permettrait de pouvoir continuer à communiquer avec ses amis, du moins, quand il aurait pu parler à l'Elfe de Maison des Malefoy !

Le 31 juillet arriva finalement, et Harry, qui avait complètement perdu de vu que s'était son anniversaire à cause de toute l'agitation dans la maison, eu l'agréable surprise de recevoir un coup de téléphone d'Hermione. La jeune fille lui expliqua qu'elle et Ron avait décidé de lui donner ses cadeaux en main propre pour éviter qu'ils disparaissent comme son courrier, et qu'ils avaient aussi prévenu Blaise et Hagrid pour qu'ils fassent de même.

Harry était donc d'une humeur radieuse, tandis que sa tante s'assurait que la maison soit impeccable et le dîner parfait, que Dudley trainait dehors avec sa bande, et que l'oncle Vernon était au travail.

Le soir venu, toute la famille s'habilla en conséquence, et l'oncle Vernon fit répéter le programme à son épouse et son fils, tandis qu'Harry partait s'enfermer dans sa chambre avec les sandwichs que sa tante lui avait préparé. Inutile pour lui de répéter : il allait rester dans sa chambre, ne faire aucun bruit, et tenter de convaincre un elfe de maison excentrique mais déterminé de ne pas gâcher la soirée et donc, le contrat de son oncle.

Comme prévu, Dobby était déjà là, assit sur son lit, et le regardait fixement. Harry referma rapidement et silencieusement la porte derrière lui tout en faisant signe à son _invité_ de ne pas faire de bruit. Le garçon savait qu'il devait être très prudent et ne pas être trop gentil pour que l'elfe ne se mette pas à pleurer ou se frapper la tête contre un mur.

- Ne faites aucun bruit, Dobby. Ma famille ne doit pas savoir que vous êtes là. Murmura-t-il en s'asseyant sur son lit, duquel la créature s'était dégagé sitôt qu'il eu fermé la porte.

Dobby s'apprêtait à répondre lorsqu'il se rendit compte de l'énormité de ce qu'Harry venait de dire.

- Harry Potter connait mon nom ? s'extasia-t-il bruyamment, au comble de la surprise. Harry Potter, Monsieur connait le nom d'un simple Elfe de Maison ?

- Silence ! chuchota le garçon en question. Si vous ne savez pas parler discrètement, alors taisez-vous, et contentez-vous de hocher la tête pour dire _oui_ ou _non_ !

- Mais Dobby doit parler à Harry Pot… voulu encore expliquer la créature.

Mais Harry le coupa avant qu'il ait pu terminer sa phrase.

- C'est inutile, murmura-t-il. Je sais déjà tout ce que vous êtes venu me dire. Et ce n'est pas la peine de me demander comment, je ne peux pas vous le dire.

Dobby avait les yeux écarquillés – ce qui n'était pas peu dire – et la bouche grande ouverte de stupéfaction.

- Dobby avait entendu parler de votr… commença à s'extasier l'Elfe des Malefoy, avant d'être à nouveau coupé par Harry.

- Mais baissez le ton à la fin ! s'exclama-t-il en chuchotant. Vous voulez vraiment que j'ai des ennuis ou quoi ?

L'Elfe de maison secoua frénétiquement la tête de droite à gauche, avant de recommencer à fixer intensément le garçon, comme pour lui faire passer un message.

- Bien, reprit plus calmement Harry. Donc comme nous savons tous les deux ce qu'il y a à savoir, je vous propose un marché : je récupère l'objet qui représente un danger pour Poudlard et pour moi sans l'ouvrir, et je le confie au professeur Dumbledore pour qu'il le détruise, et en échange, vous me rendez mon courrier, vous cessez de me le voler, et vous promettez de ne plus essayer de me sauver la vie sans m'en avoir averti au préalable.

Comme Dobby allait protester, probablement qu'il était hors de question qu_'Harry Potter Monsieur _s'approche d'un objet aussi maléfique, le garçon reprit rapidement la parole.

- Considérez ça comme une sorte de Contrat : si vous faites ce que je vous dis, je prendrais toutes les précautions utiles pour ne pas être en danger, mais si vous vous obstinez, je demanderais à une amie, avec laquelle je communique malgré vous depuis un bon moment déjà, de prévenir le professeur Dumbledore qu'un Elfe de Maison appelé Dobby s'en est prit à moi… Je préfèrerais ne pas vous causer d'ennuis, mais je suis prêt à tout pour vous empêcher de me mettre ma famille à dos, et pour retourner à Poudlard !

Il fallu pratiquement une heure d'âpres négociations à Harry pour convaincre Dobby qu'il devait accepter, mais il y parvint finalement… Et sans alerter les Dursley et les Mason ! Le Serpentard était particulièrement fier de ce dernier point, l'Elfe de Maison ayant un volume sonore assez élevé, et un débit de parole impressionnant.

Dobby rendit donc ses lettres à Harry, non sans lui rappeler que s'il entendait parler que quoi que ce soit d'anormal arrivait à Poudlard, il reviendrait le voir et ferait tout pour le mettre en sécurité. Il était après tout celui-qui-avait-vaincu-celui-dont-le-nom-ne-doit-pas-être-prononcé ! Et les Elfes de Maison étaient, pour la majorité, nettement mieux traité depuis la disparition du Mage Noir !

Lorsque l'Elfe des Malefoy fut enfin parti, Harry attendit tranquillement que le temps passe en lisant en livre, et en tournant les pages du livre qu'Eric lisait. Le protecteur était attristé de savoir que Dobby ne deviendrait sans doute jamais son ami, et qu'il ne serait probablement jamais libre, parce qu'il y avait peu de chance qu'Harry ait une occasion de refaire ce que lui-même avait fait…

Harry resta éveillé jusqu'à ce que les Mason partent – aux alentours de 10h du soir – et que l'oncle Vernon exprime bruyamment sa satisfaction d'avoir aussi bien géré son affaire, et d'avoir réussit à faire signer le contrat à son client. Harry s'endormit en pensant que dès le lendemain, les préparatifs en vue du déménagement commenceraient.

Ses prévisions se trouvèrent effectivement confirmés, et durant les trois semaines qui suivirent, tout le monde se prépara. Les deux adultes cherchèrent pour commencer la maison de leur rêves, et en visitèrent plusieurs avec Dudley durant la première semaine. Puis, lorsqu'ils furent tous les trois d'accord et que la banque leur eut accordé le prêt nécessaire, ils mirent le 4 Privet Drive en vente, et commencèrent à faire visiter.

Parallèlement à tout cela, ils avaient tous commencé à emballer leurs effets personnel, le reste devant être fait par des professionnels que l'oncle Vernon prévoyait d'engager. Il était hors de question qu'ils emballent eux-mêmes la vaisselle ou déplacent les meubles, et la tante Pétunia n'osait visiblement plus rien demandé à son neveu…

Les Dursley avaient prévu le déménagement pour le 28 et le 29 aout, date à laquelle Harry serait chez les Weasley. Le garçon avait donc rassemblé toutes les affaires auxquelles il tenait dans sa valise, et mis le reste dans un carton. Ainsi, si les Dursley décidaient de le jeter, ce ne serait pas grave. Le seul problème était que sa valise était déjà pleine à craquer, alors qu'il n'avait pas encore acheté ses fournitures pour l'année prochaine… Il faudrait qu'il pense à acheter une nouvelle malle sur le Chemin de Traverse. Une malle qui soit plus grande à l'intérieure, évidemment.

Finalement, une semaine avant la rentrée, Harry demanda à son oncle de le déposer quelque part dans la campagne, n'importe où, avec sa valise et la cage d'Hedwige, et fit ses adieux à la maison dans laquelle il avait grandi, même s'il ne l'aimait pas.

Il avait convenu avec Hermione que, pour ne pas importuner les Dursley, et pour ne pas déranger les Weasley, ils se retrouveraient tous directement aux Chaudron Baveur, et feraient tout de suite leurs courses. Harry avait donc décidé d'appeler le Magicobus dont il avait apprit l'existence dans la salle commune des Serpentards, et dont Eric lui avait ensuite parlé. Et bien sûr, il préférait l'appeler en dehors de la ville, juste au cas où…

Le garçon décida de trouver un autre moyen de voyager la prochaine fois, dès que le Magicobus démarra. Il comprenait enfin tout le sens de la discussion qu'il avait entendus entre deux élèves plus âgés dans sa Maison : le chauffeur fonçait _réellement_ dans les murs et autres obstacles. Et les accidents n'étaient évités que parce que les dits obstacles se poussaient d'eux-mêmes hors de la trajectoire du bus. Le Magicobus avait dû être vraiment puissamment ensorcelé !

Eric avait l'air de bien s'amusé, n'ayant pas prévenu son protégé des dangers de ce moyen de transport, tandis que le pauvre Harry verdissait de plus en plus. Ils purent cependant descendre devant le Chaudron Baveur avant qu'un drame ne se produise. Oui, _drame_. Parce qu'Harry n'aurait vraiment pas supporté de s'humilier ainsi en public !

Le jeune sorcier retrouva avec joie Hermione et Ron, et fit aussi la connaissance du couple Granger, des parents Weasley et de la petite sœur de Ron, Ginny. Bien sûr, il avait déjà rencontré la mère et la fille l'année précédente, mais il ne s'attendait tout de même pas à un tel enthousiasme !

Mr Weasley avait apparemment apprit qu'il vivait chez des moldus, et, étant passionné par la technologie, il commença de suite à le questionner. Son épouse l'arrêta cependant très vite… pour l'étouffer à son tour, mais sous les compliments sur sa politesse, etc., etc., cette fois !

Quand à la jeune Ginny, elle devint aussi rouge que ses cheveux dès qu'elle le vit, et ne fut pas capable de lui adresser plus de deux mots de toutes l'après-midi. Les quelques semaines passées dans sa famille avaient presque fait oublier à Harry sa célébrité, mais à présent, cela lui était parfaitement revenu !

Ils commencèrent bien sûr par aller à Gringotts, où chacun se sépara pour aller plus vite. Les Granger se dirigèrent vers le bureau de change, tandis que les Weasley et Harry faisaient la queue pour retirer de l'argent dans leurs coffres respectifs. Harry insista pour descendre seul dans son coffre sous couvert de gagner encore du temps, parce qu'il savait les Weasley pauvres par Eric, et voulait éviter que tout le monde soit mal-à-l'aise.

Une fois leurs bourses pleines, Harry, Ron et Hermione partirent de leur côté, tandis que les jumeaux allaient du leur, et que Mr et Mme Weasley et Percy accompagnaient Ginny pour acheté les fournitures nécessaires aux premières-années. Les parents d'Hermione, quand à eux, étaient partis après avoir souhaité un bon séjour et une bonne rentrée à leur fille. Ils se sentaient trop décalés et mal-à-l'aise dans le monde magique pour y rester tout l'après-midi.

Les trois amis se rendirent en premier dans une boutique qui vendait tous le matériel nécessaire pour voyager. Harry acheta une malle assez luxueuse sur les conseils discrets d'Eric et ceux, nettement plus invasif, du vendeur.

Elle comportait un grand compartiment pour les vêtements, un casier anti-odeur pour les chaussures, deux autres avec un sort d'allègement pour les livres et autres fournitures lourdes, un compartiment séparable en plusieurs avec un sort antichocs pour les objets fragiles, et un tiroir secret indécelable, caché dans le compartiment à vêtement, protégé par un mot de passe, pour les objets les plus précieux.

Bien sûr, la malle était elle-même ensorcelée pour résister à la pluie, aux chocs, et aux vols à la tire, et ne s'ouvrait que sur un mot de passe. Et bien qu'elle soit deux fois plus petite que la précédente, elle pouvait contenir le double d'affaires.

Ils allèrent ensuite à la boutique d'animaux magique puis rejoignirent les autres chez l'apothicaire, pour refaire leur stock d'ingrédients pour potions. Harry en profita pour acheter de nombreuse fioles vides et des sacs qui permettaient de conserver plus longtemps certains ingrédients périssables. Lorsque ses amis lui demandèrent se qu'il comptait en faire, il se contenta de répondre que ça pouvait toujours servir.

Après avoir acheté rouleaux de parchemins, encre et plûmes, ils se dirigèrent vers Fleury et Bott, où ils se séparèrent à nouveaux. Harry et Hermione voulaient en effet acheter plusieurs livres pour leurs cultures personnelles en plus de la collection complète des livres de Gilderoy Lockhart demandé par leur nouveau professeur de DCFM, qui n'était autre que Lockhart lui-même.

Le célèbre sorcier avait annoncé sa nomination au poste vacant depuis juin une semaine plus tôt, alors qu'il était venu dédicacer son nouveau livre sur le Chemin de Traverse. Hermione et Mme Weasley avaient d'ailleurs été dépitées d'avoir manqué l'évènement, à l'inverse de tous les autres !

Harry se tendit imperceptiblement lorsqu'il vit Draco Malefoy entrer dans la librairie accompagné d'un homme qui ne pouvait être que son père, tant il lui ressemblait. Il s'efforça de ne pas fixer l'homme et avança pour payer ses livres derrière Hermione, en attendant que Lucius Malefoy déclenche les hostilités.

Tout se passa ensuite comme Eric le lui avait raconté. A force de provoquer verbalement Mr Weasley, le père de Draco finit par se prendre un coup de poing. Le libraire eut beaucoup de mal à séparer les deux employés du Ministère, mais au moins, cette fois ci, la boutique n'était pas bondée des fans de Lockhart, comme ça avait été le cas pour Eric.

Etant attentif à cela en particulier, Harry n'eut aucun mal à voir le geste de Mr Malefoy lorsqu'il reposa les livres de Ginny – qu'il avait prit pour énerver et humilier au maximum les Weasley, avant de finalement se faire frapper – dans son chaudron. Le journal de Jedusor était maintenant à portée de sa main, au milieu des affaires de la petite sœur de Ron.

Il lui fallu toute sa concentration pour ne rien laisser paraitre, et se comporter normalement par la suite. D'autant qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de craindre que Ginny ou sa mère découvre le carnet noir, ou que la petite fille le perde. Il surveillait donc régulièrement le chaudron et son contenu, tout en essayant de paraitre naturel… un exercice difficile, même pour un Serpentard !

En sortant de chez Fleury et Bott, ils allèrent tous prendre une glace chez Florian Fortarôme, puis terminèrent par le magasin d'accessoires de Quidditch. Harry, qui avait décidé de s'acheter un balai, commença à regarder les différents modèles et à les comparer.

Il ne savait pas encore s'il se présenterait aux sélections pour l'équipe de Quidditch de Serpentard – entre autre parce que jusqu'à présent, le seul de ses camarades à lui avoir parlé était Blaise – mais il voulait s'entrainer quand même. Il savait être naturellement doué par Eric, et avait bien aimé voler durant les quelques cours que leur avait donné Mme Bibine. Il trouvait donc qu'il serait dommage de laisser ce talent inexploité.

Eric lui avait aussi dit que son premier balai avait été un Nimbus 2000, avec sur le visage une expression qui laissait clairement comprendre à son protégé qu'il aimerait beaucoup qu'il achète celui-là. Mais le nouveau modèle de la marque venait juste de sortir, et Harry avait largement les moyens de se l'offrir. Tant pis pour Eric, ce serait donc un Nimbus 2001 !

Il venait de payer sa nouvelle acquisition sous le regard envieux de Ron lorsqu'il remarqua que Ginny n'était pas entrée dans la boutique. Sa mère l'avait gardée auprès d'elle, à l'extérieur, pour garder toutes leurs courses. C'était l'occasion qu'il espérait. Il sortit avec Hermione, qui n'était venue que parce que Ron l'avait trainée, et proposa à la benjamine des Weasley de les remplacer, elle et sa mère, pour qu'elles puissent entrer à leur tour.

La fillette ne se fit pas prier, et entraina sa mère pratiquement de force au milieu des accessoires de Quidditch, laissant ainsi à Harry son chaudron et son précieux contenu.

Le Journal intime de Tom Jedusor se trouvait au milieu des pages d'un livre de métamorphose acheté d'occasion, de sorte que Ginny ne se serait pas étonné outre mesure de sa présence lorsqu'elle l'aurait trouvé. Lucius Malefoy avait vraiment bien fait les choses…

Harry dut attendre qu'Hermione, trop excitée d'avoir de nouveaux livres de magie, ne se plonge dans l'un d'entre eux, pour se pencher sur le chaudron posé à ses pieds et y dérober le petit carnet noir usé. Il le dissimula rapidement au milieu de ses propres achats, dans sa nouvelle malle, en rangeant son balai flambant neuf.

Ça avait été vraiment facile finalement ! Et Harry n'aurait même pas à entrer en douce dans la chambre de Ginny ! Harry pouvait voir à son sourire qu'Eric était lui aussi tout à fait satisfait et soulagé. Maintenant, ils étaient sûrs que le Basilic de Serpentard ne se baladerait pas dans les couloirs de Poudlard cette année, au risque de tuer un innocent !

Harry n'aurait plus, selon les instructions d'Eric, qu'à envoyer anonymement le carnet au professeur Dumbledore. Mais pour cela, il lui faudrait attendre la rentrée. Il ne pouvait pas envoyer Hedwige, qui était trop facilement reconnaissable, ni Errol, le hibou des Weasley, pour la même raison.

Et puis de toute façon, il devait d'abord régler une _petite_ chose avant de laisser le directeur étudier le dangereux journal, même si Eric n'était pas encore au courant de ce _détail_…

Harry avait maintenant hâte de retourner à Poudlard…


	14. Chapitre 13

**Titre :** L'Ange Gardien

**Disclaimer :** Le monde d'Harry Potter et ses personnages appartiennent à J.K.R., je ne fait que m'amuser avec. Seule l'intrigue est à moi.

**Spoiler :** Je prends en compte les six premiers tomes.

**Notes :**

- N'hésiter pas à me laisser des conseils ou remarques du moment que c'est constructif.

- Cette fiction comporte _**une histoire d'amour entre deux garçons**_, qui ne sera cependant pas la finalité de l'histoire : juste une composante.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>Chapitre 13 : Cadeaux<p>

* * *

><p>L'après-midi était déjà bien avancé lorsque Molly Weasley sonna l'heure du retour. Tout le monde se dirigea donc vers le Chaudron Baveur pour prendre la Poudre de Cheminette. Harry n'avait encore jamais essayé ce moyen de transport magique, mais il appréhendait. Eric avait clairement eut l'air dégoutté lorsqu'il lui en avait parlé.<p>

Après avoir regardé les jumeaux partir l'un après l'autre, Harry et Eric étaient tous les deux entrés dans la cheminée. En arrivant au Terrier – la maison des Weasley – le jeune sorcier pensa que décidément, les moyens de transport magique n'étaient vraiment pas confortables. Et encore, Eric était resté collé à lui, alors que normalement, il aurait dû y aller seul s'il n'avait pas eu d'ange gardien !

La première soirée au Terrier se passa très bien, excepter qu'Harry était assez mal-à-l'aise de la façon dont le traitait Molly Weasley. Elle n'avait de cesse d'essayer de le couver, lui répétant régulièrement qu'il n'était pas obligé d'aider les autres à ranger les courses ou à préparer le repas, lui servant d'office des assiettes gargantuesque pour le remplumer, et l'appelant systématiquement « mon chéri ».

Bien sûr, elle avait dit la même chose à Hermione, mais elle n'agissait pas avec la jeune fille comme si elle risquait de s'effondrer – physiquement et psychologiquement – au moindre effort ! Elle semblait en fait trouver Harry beaucoup trop maigre et petit pour son âge, ainsi que tellement poli et bien élevé malgré qu'il soit orphelin…

Pourtant, Harry avait mangé à peu près normalement cet été, bien que se soit toujours moins que se qu'il avait eu à Poudlard. Quand à sa taille, … il n'était pas si petit que ça, d'abord ! C'était seulement Ron qui était grand… Ce n'était tout de même pas sa faute si le rouquin faisait une tête de plus que lui ! Et _oui_, il savait qu'Hermione était, elle aussi, plus grande que lui ! Mais ce n'était certainement pas en le gavant comme une oie que cela allait s'arranger. Dudley en était la preuve flagrante.

Et il n'avait pas non plus besoin qu'elle lui rappelle sans cesse – même si elle ne faisait pas exprès – qu'il n'avait pas été élevé par ses parents !

A la fin du repas, ses amis avaient sortis ses cadeaux d'anniversaire, y compris ceux de Blaise et d'Hagrid, qui les avaient envoyés à Ron par sécurité. Bien sûr, Harry avait prévenu ses amis qu'il avait finalement récupéré ses lettres le lendemain de son anniversaire, mais ses cadeaux étaient déjà au Terrier à ce moment là. Il avait dit qu'il les avait trouvé sur son lit en retournant dans sa chambre après le petit déjeuné, même s'il ne savait pas comment elles avaient atterrit là. Et il avait même pu recevoir la lettre de Poudlard contenant les fournitures nécessaires à sa seconde année d'étude.

Il reçu de la part d'Hagrid un album contenant des photos de ses parents que le garde-chasse avait récupéré auprès de leurs amis. Il y avait des photos d'eux à partir du début de leur scolarité, et jusqu'après la naissance d'Harry. Les dernières pages de l'album représentaient les trois membres de leur famille, alors que le petit garçon avait déjà plus d'un an. Elles avaient dû être prises très peu de temps avant l'attaque de Voldemort…

Harry avait été plus qu'heureux de ce cadeau, lui qui n'avait encore jamais pu contempler ses parents. En plus, bien que personne ne le sache, Eric pourrait lui parler de certaines personnes apparaissant sur les photos, et qu'il connaissait. Son protecteur lui avait dit qu'il rencontrerait sans doute les amis de leurs parents dans quelques années.

Hermione lui avait offert un jeu d'échec sorcier, sachant qu'il y jouait souvent le soir avec Blaise. Ron avait opté pour un kit de farces et attrape sorcier, contenant de choses basiques comme des bombabouses ou des potions aux effets désagréables bien qu'inoffensifs, en espérant sans doute qu'il l'utiliserait contre les élèves de sa propre maison. Blaise, quand à lui, lui avait choisit une magnifique cape d'hiver verte émeraude.

Mme Weasley avait préparé un énorme gâteau d'anniversaire – le premier dont Harry puisse se souvenir – et tout le monde avait fait la fête jusque tard.

La semaine entière s'était déroulée dans cette bonne ambiance, et les enfants s'étaient tous bien amusés. Ils avaient fait plusieurs matchs de Quidditch aux règles simplifiées – ils étaient trop peu nombreux pour jouer de vrais matchs – qui avaient pratiquement fait pleurer Ron et les jumeaux de dépit. Depuis, ils se demandaient tous les trois à voix haute ce qu'ils avaient bien pu faire à Merlin pour qu'un garçon aussi doué sur un balai soit à Serpentard et non à Gryffondor !

Harry se sentait donc beaucoup plus à l'aise avec eux qu'il l'était à Noël. Sans doute s'était-il habitué à être entouré d'adolescents bruyants, mais ne jouant pas à la « chasse au Harry » – l'un des sports favoris de son cousin jusqu'à l'année dernière, avec le « tabassons à cinq un enfant plus petit et isolé ».

Le seul point noir de son séjour avait été l'insistance imprévue d'Hermione à vouloir parler du vol du courrier d'Harry. Contrairement aux autres, elle n'était pas prête à se satisfaire du fait que les lettres d'Harry – envoyées ou reçues – soit toutes revenues sur son lit. La jeune fille voulait savoir _qui_ et _pourquoi_, et n'avait cessé d'interroger son ami dans l'espoir de découvrir quelque chose.

Elle avait aussi tenté de convaincre Harry qu'il devrait en parler à un adulte responsable dans le monde magique. Quelqu'un qui aurait les moyens d'enquêter. Elle avait même proposé le professeur Rogue – en tant que Directeur de Maison – ou le professeur Dumbledore, au grand désespoir d'Harry.

Mais bien sûr, le Serpentard avait refusé tout net, arguant que de toute façon, cela s'était arrêté, et qu'il n'y avait rien eu de bien important dans ses lettres. Il ne voulait surtout pas que les deux sorciers s'intéressent à lui, et ne pouvait de toute façon absolument pas parler de Dobby à qui que se soit.

L'Elfe de Maison savait qu'Harry avait eu connaissance de choses qu'il n'aurait pas dû pouvoir savoir. Personne ne devait donc apprendre que lui et Dobby s'était rencontré, ou même, que la créature savait quoi que se soit le concernant. Ce serait beaucoup trop dangereux.

La veille de la rentrée, tous les enfants firent leurs bagages dans un désordre effarant. Ginny rouvrait sa malle toutes les cinq minutes ou presque pour vérifier que telle ou telle chose était bien à sa place. Ron cherchait désespérément ses vêtements qui avaient _mystérieusement_ disparu. Hermione refaisait régulièrement la liste des devoirs qu'ils avaient eu à faire pendant les vacances pour être sûre de ne pas en avoir oublié. Les jumeaux semaient volontairement le plus de désordre possible, ricanant chaque fois que Ron passait devant eux sans trouver se qu'il cherchait. Et Percy donnait pompeusement des ordres à tout le monde.

Harry, qui avait veillé durant la semaine à ne pas éparpiller ses affaires, s'était contenté de transvaser le contenu de sa vieille malle dans la nouvelle, et de bien s'assurer que le journal de Jedusor resterait fermé – il l'avait attaché solidement – et caché dans le tiroir secret avec sa cape d'invisibilité.

Il s'était ensuite assis dans un coin pour observer tout le remue-ménage fait par les autres, et par Mme Weasley, qui tentait vainement de ramener le calme dans sa maison tout en s'excitant elle-même de peur que l'un de ses petits oublie quelque chose d'important.

Finalement, les valises ne furent totalement bouclées que le lendemain matin, à la dernière minute. Ils montèrent tous dans la Ford Anglia de Mr Weasley – qui avait prit un jour de congé pour les emmener à la gare – après avoir casé les sept grosses malles dans le coffre ensorcelé. Harry eu du mal à se retenir de rire en remarquant le sourire nostalgique d'Eric et en repensant à se que son protecteur lui avait raconté sur cette voiture.

Ils durent encore faire demi-tour deux fois à cause d'oublis des jumeaux et arrivèrent finalement à la gare à dix heures et demie. Ils eurent donc tout juste le temps de rejoindre le quai 9 ¾, de tous passer la barrière, de dire au revoir aux deux adultes, de remercier chaleureusement leurs hôtes pour Harry et Hermione, et de monter dans le train, que l'horloge de la gare sonnait onze heures.

Percy et les jumeaux partirent chacun de leurs côtés lorsque le train démarra, mais Ginny s'empressa de les suivre tandis qu'ils partaient à la recherche de Blaise. Et bien sûr, ni Ron, ni Hermione n'osèrent lui dire quoi que se soit. Le premier parce qu'elle était sa petite sœur et qu'il avait tendance à vouloir la protéger de tout. La deuxième parce qu'elle ne voulait pas donner l'impression à la fille qui avait partagée sa chambre avec elle durant la semaine, de la rejeter maintenant qu'elle n'avait plus besoin d'elle.

Ce serait donc à Harry de faire le _sale travail_.

Il commença par de simples allusions sur le fait qu'il y avait peut-être des gens qu'elle connaissait parmi les premières-année, et qu'il était agréable de faire le trajet jusqu'à Poudlard en se racontant ses vacances. Il ajouta que c'était ce que Blaise, Ron, Hermione et lui-même allaient faire. Mais la jeune sorcière continua de les suivre en rougissant et balbutiant qu'elle préférait rester avec eux, même s'ils allaient retrouver leur ami Serpentard.

- Ecoute Ginny, finit-il par dire, excédé par son comportement de fan éperdument amoureuse, tu es en première année, et nous en seconde. Tu ne crois pas que ce serait mieux pour toi de te faire des amis de ton âge ?

Il soupira devant le regard blessé de la benjamine des Weasley.

- Je ne dis pas ça pour te faire de la peine, Ginny. Tu sais que j'ai raison, ajouta-t-il. Ron, Hermione et moi, on s'est rencontrés dans le train, et on s'est bien entendu tout de suite, même si on est vraiment devenu amis que plus tard, et aussi avec Blaise. Se serait mieux pour toi si tu commençais tout de suite à faire connaissance avec les autres nouveaux élèves.

Bon, ce n'était pas tout à fait la vraie raison, mais Ginny n'avait pas besoin de le savoir. En fait, il voulait juste se retrouver entre amis, et surtout, éviter le regard énamouré de la fillette qui n'avait d'yeux que pour le héros qu'il était _sensé_ être. Il n'avait vraiment pas besoin de ça, merci bien !

Une fois Ginny partie, ils ne mirent pas longtemps à trouver Baise, qui les attendait, seul, dans un compartiment. Le voyage fut agréable et se passa à discuter et jouer aux cartes. Chacun raconta ses vacances et tous rirent beaucoup des petites manipulations d'Harry avec sa famille, bien qu'Hermione eu l'air quelque peu réprobateur. Mais après tout, il n'avait fait qu'obtenir « de force » ce que sa famille aurait dû lui donner d'office.

L'après-midi était déjà bien avancé lorsque la porte de leur compartiment s'ouvrit sur un jeune garçon très enthousiaste et surexcité. Il cherchait apparemment quelque chose, ou plutôt _quelqu'un_, étant donné qu'il les dévisagea tour à tour.

- Tu cherche quelque chose ? demanda Blaise, qui devait, lui aussi, vouloir que le garçon cesse de les regarder de cette façon.

Mais ce dernier ne répondit pas à la question, ignorant Blaise pour se concentrer sur Harry… Ou plutôt, sur son front !

- Woua ! S'exclama-t-il joyeusement. Alors c'est vrai ? T'es Harry Potter ?

Et sans même laisser le temps à qui que se soit de lui répondre il enchaina rapidement sans même reprendre son souffle.

- Moi, c'est Colin Crivey, et j'ai tout lu sur toi. J'arrive pas à croire que tu es réellement à Poudlard, et que je vais aller dans la même école que toi ! J'ai cru que c'était une blague quand les autres me l'on dit tout à l'heure… mais c'était la vérité ! En plus, il parait que tu as grandis dans une famille moldu, toi aussi ? Moi, j'étais tellement ébahit quand j'ai ouvert ma lettre de Poudlard. Je ne savais même pas que la Magie existe vraiment ! C'est formidabl…

Avec un tel discourt, le pauvre garçon ignorait qu'il venait plus ou moins de se mettre à dos tous les occupants du compartiment. Harry avait horreur des gens qui croyais le connaître simplement parce qu'ils avaient lu de stupide livre racontant la fin du Terrible Mage Noir, par Le Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu, et tous ses amis le savait bien.

Hermione et Ron mirent le jeune fan d'Harry Potter dehors le plus diplomatiquement possible. La jeune fille avait après tout bien conscience de s'être montrée aussi enthousiaste la première fois qu'elle avait rencontré ses amis, bien qu'elle ait, fort heureusement pour elle, ignoré l'identité de l'un d'eux. Le célèbre garçon en question n'intervint pas, trop occupé à penser que le Choixpeau avait peut-être eu raison. Le simple fait de vouloir vivre sa vie tranquillement et pour lui-même était bien une très grande ambition en ce qui le concernait !

Il n'eu heureusement pas le temps de cogiter plus longtemps là-dessus, Blaise s'étant exclamé qu'ils étaient presque arrivé. Les quatre élèves de seconde année s'empressèrent donc de se changer avant que le train ne s'arrête. Ils laissèrent tous leurs bagages sur place, et suivirent les plus âgés à l'extérieur, pour rejoindre plusieurs calèches sans chevaux qui les menèrent au château.

Arrivé dans la Grande Salle, ils se séparèrent, Gryffondors d'un côté, Serpentards de l'autre, pour s'installer au milieu de leur condisciples et attendre la Répartition des nouveaux élèves. Ron et Harry étaient tout deux assez fébriles. Le premier parce qu'il stressait à l'idée que sa sœur ne soit pas à Gryffondor, le deuxième, parce qu'il espérait que ni Ginny, ni Colin Crivey ne serait dans sa maison, bien qu'il y ait peu de risque !

Leurs souhaits fut rapidement exaucé à tous les deux, et Ginny et Colin furent chacun leurs tours envoyés dans la maison rouge et ors, avant que le professeur Dumbledore ne souhaite la bienvenue et un bon appétit à tout le monde.

Harry et Blaise discutèrent tout les deux dans leur coin, puisqu'ignorés des autres, mais ne s'en offusquèrent pas. Ils commençaient à avoir l'habitude. Harry craignait seulement que Draco Malefoy ne finisse par se lasser d'attendre qu'Harry se range à son avis, et le lui fasse par conséquent payer. C'était déjà bien étonnant qu'il ne l'ait pas fait plus tôt !

A la fin du repas, le directeur se leva à nouveau, attirant l'attention des quatre tables sur lui.

- A présent que nous sommes tous rassasiés, j'aimerais attirer votre attention sur certains points du Règlement que vous devez tous respecter, que vous soyez en première ou dernière année.

Après avoir regardé certains anciens élèves comme les jumeaux Weasley, avec une insistance amusée, il rappela que la forêt était, comme son nom l'indique, interdite, que les élèves n'avaient pas le droit de faire de la Magie dans les couloirs, et que la liste des objets interdits dans l'école était affichée sur la porte du bureau de Mr Rusard.

Il enchaina avec le fait que les élèves voulant participer aux sélections pour les équipes de Quidditch devaient attendre que le Capitaine de leur maison choisisse une date et l'affiche dans leur salle commune, puis sur le nouveau professeur assit à côté d'un Severus Rogue clairement irrité.

- … et je tiens à ce que vous fassiez bon accueil à Gilderoy Lockhart, qui a aimablement accepté de devenir votre nouveau professeur de DCFM. Je suis certain que ses cours seront très intéressants.

A ces mots, la quasi-totalité des filles applaudirent à tout rompre, certaines allant même jusqu'à… _glousser_ _?_ tandis que le nouveau professeur se levait, un sourire éclatant aux lèvres, pour remercier ses fans… euh, pardon… ses élèves ainsi que le directeur de leur accueil si chaleureux.

Les autres professeurs et la majorité des garçons avaient l'air de se demander comment ils devaient réagir, et n'applaudirent donc que machinalement, pour ceux qui le firent évidemment !

- A présent, il est temps d'aller vous coucher, si vous voulez être en forme pour votre premier jour de cours, reprit finalement le directeur, avant d'inciter les préfets et préfets-en-Chefs à se lever.

Harry venait seulement de sortir de la Grande Salle lorsqu'il se fit bruyamment interpeller.

- Harry ?

Le jeune sorcier se retourna lentement. La voix était celle d'un homme d'âge mur, sûr de lui, et enjoué. Gilderoy Lockhart – puisque c'était lui – ne s'était visiblement même pas posé la question de savoir si le garçon qu'il venait d'interpeler était d'accord pour qu'il l'appelle par son prénom.

- Harry, mon garçon, répéta l'homme en posant sa main sur son épaule. J'aurais quelques mots à te dire en privé. Tu rejoindras tes camarades plus tard.

Harry fronça les sourcils, mécontent de la familiarité de son nouveau professeur, mais préféra ne pas s'attirer d'ennuis dès le premier jour. Il suivit donc l'adulte après avoir demandé à Blaise de l'attendre à l'entrée de leur salle commune pour lui donner le mot de passe.

Le professeur Lockhart l'entraina derrière lui, tout en babillant sur ses incroyables mérites pour avoir sut défendre les gens contre Forces du Mal, au péril de sa vie, tout en conservant un physique parfait et en arborant un sourire digne de l'Oréal.

Le bureau anciennement occupé par feu Quirinus Quirrell avait clairement subit _quelques_ modifications durant l'été. D'innombrables portraits étaient accrochés au mur, éblouissant tous Harry de leurs sourires. Le professeur de DCFM devait vraiment beaucoup s'aimer.

- Assied-toi mon garçon, indiqua l'homme. Toi et moi avons certaines choses en commun, que je me dois de partager avec toi. Après tout, en tant que professeur, je suis maintenant en partie responsable de toi, et je m'en voudrais beaucoup de ne pas en profiter pour t'enseigner _tout_ se dont tu pourrais avoir besoin.

Harry ne comprenais pas vraiment de quoi parlait le professeur Lockhart, mais il hocha quand même la tête dans l'espoir de rejoindre son dortoir plus rapidement. L'homme reprit après s'être négligemment assit sur le coin de son bureau.

- Evidemment, nous aurons tout le temps qu'il faut pour en parler, mais je voulais quand même t'en toucher un mot dès ce soir pour que tu saches que tu à désormais quelqu'un sur qui compter pour apprendre à gérer ta célébrité.

Harry ouvrit de grands yeux en comprenant enfin le sujet de la conversation. Bien sûr, Eric lui avait dit que l'homme ne vivait que pour son image, mais quand même ! L'emmener dans son bureau dès le premier soir pour _ça_ ! Le pire dans l'histoire, était sans que le jeune garçon avait vraiment du mal à se retenir de rire à cause de son ange-sois-disant-gardien, qui se bidonnait ouvertement derrière le professeur.

Se méprenant sur son silence, l'adulte tenta de le réconforter.

- Oh ne t'inquiète pas, Harry. Ta célébrité n'en est encore qu'à ses débuts. Tu n'auras probablement pas d'émeutes à gérer avant longtemps, et peu de lettres d'admiratrices à répondre pour le moment. Cela n'empiètera pas sur tes études. Mais si tu parviens à te rapprocher de mes propres exploits, ou, si par un improbable miracle tu arrivais à m'égaler, alors tu aurais vraiment besoin de savoir comment gérer tout cela sans prendre la grosse tête. Il vaut donc mieux apprendre dès maintenant, juste au cas où !

Plus tard, en se couchant dans son lit, Harry se demanda s'il ne serait pas par mégarde tombé dans la quatrième dimension. Son nouveau professeur de DCFM, en plus d'être un menteur et un profiteur, semblait être parvenu à se convaincre lui-même qu'il était réellement compétant ! Et il s'était permis de s'autoproclamé mentor d'Harry Potter pour lui apprendre la Célébrité. Mais le pire était qu'il n'avait même pas protesté, Eric l'en ayant dissuadé d'un geste.

Il allait maintenant falloir qu'il supporte les excentricités de son professeur mégalomane, sans que cela perturbe ses propres plans. Harry aurait vraiment aimé maudire son protecteur de lui avoir fait ce coup là, mais c'était aussi de sa faute à lui. Il aurait pu – aurait _dû_ – ne pas l'écouter, et envoyer promener l'adulte en face de lui !

Tant pis, il faudrait qu'il fasse avec. Il allait assumer les conséquences de ses actes. Et avec un peu de chance, il apprendrait peut-être quelque chose de vraiment utile.

Mais quand même, entre Ginny, Colin Crivey, et Gilderoy Lockhart, il n'était vraiment pas gâté. Ces trois là n'étaient certainement pas des cadeaux !


	15. Chapitre 14

**Titre :** L'Ange Gardien

**Disclaimer :** Le monde d'Harry Potter et ses personnages appartiennent à J.K.R., je ne fait que m'amuser avec. Seule l'intrigue est à moi.

**Spoiler :** Je prends en compte les six premiers tomes.

**Notes :**

N'hésiter pas à me laisser des conseils ou remarques du moment que c'est constructif.

Cette fiction comporte _**une histoire d'amour entre deux garçons**_, qui ne sera cependant pas la finalité de l'histoire : juste une composante.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>Chapitre 14 : La Créature de Serpentard<p>

* * *

><p>Les cours reprirent dès le lendemain, et Harry, Ron, Hermione et Blaise retrouvèrent très vite leurs petites habitudes : bibliothèque et devoirs, promenade dans le parc, et visites à Hagrid tous ensembles, et le reste du temps, les Serpentards de leur côté et les Gryffondors du leur. Harry recommença aussi à aller se réfugier dans la Salle sur Demande tous les samedis matin discrètement, avec des livres pour Eric et lui, et à s'entrainer à la méditation avant de se coucher.<p>

Dès le premier soir, Harry avait commencé à emprunter des livres sur les créatures, après avoir finis ses devoirs, à l'étonnement de ses amis. Il n'avait en effet jamais semblé s'y intéresser l'année précédente, malgré la grande diversité des sujets qu'il avait étudiés.

- C'est pour l'année prochaine, leur avait-il expliqué. A la fin de l'année, on va devoir choisir nos options pour la 3ème année, et j'ai peur que tous les bons livres soient empruntés à ce moment là. Alors, je préfère me renseigner dès maintenant. J'ai décidé de commencer par les Soins aux Créatures Magique (SACM), et ensuite, je continuerais avec Divination, Arithmancie, Etudes des Runes, et Etudes des Moldus…

Hermione et Ron avaient tous les deux semblés horrifiés à cette réponse… Ron, parce que la deuxième année venait seulement de commencer, et qu'il n'allait certainement pas penser à la troisième avant longtemps. Hermione parce qu'elle _aurait dû_ y avoir pensé elle aussi !

- Oh Merlin ! Il faut absolument qu'on s'y mette tout de suite, nous aussi ! Les options sont _très_ importante pour la suite de nos études, et pourrons aussi déterminer nos choix de carrière ! Heureusement que tu as eu cette idée Harry. Ça aurait vraiment été horrible d'arrivé à la fin de l'année et de ne pas pouvoir décider correctement…

La jeune fille avait continué sur cette lancée pendant toute l'heure qui avait suivie, et c'était ensuite empressé de suivre l'exemple du Serpentard, en se ruant sur les livres comme si sa vie en dépendait. Et, évidemment, elle avait harcelé Ron et Blaise pour qu'ils fassent de même.

Harry avait malheureusement vu son temps libre être cruellement raccourcis. En plus de ses recherche sur les Créatures Magiques – une en particulier, mais il était obligé de s'intéresser à toutes pour ne pas paraitre suspect –, ses lectures habituelles, notamment sur les Sortilèges – sa matière de prédilection – et bien sûr, des cours, il y avait cette année beaucoup de choses qui venait le parasiter.

Pour commencer, il y avait le professeur Lockhart, qui, dès le premier cours, avait parfaitement donné le ton de ce que serait la DCFM tout au long de l'année avec lui. Les filles étaient toutes éperdues d'admiration, y compris Hermione, et les garçons étaient désespérés d'apprendre quoi que ce soit.

Blaise s'était même demandé à voix haute ce que le professeur Dumbledore avait contre cette matière… D'abord, un peureux que sa propre ombre faisait trembler, et qui leur avait seulement appris que les vampires craignent l'ail, et maintenant, un bellâtre persuadé de sa propre importance… Pour l'instant, ils avaient seulement appris que même le plus beau sourire (selon Sorcière Hebdo) ne pouvait pas vaincre le Spectre de la Mort… Vraiment très intéressant… !

Bref, le professeur Lockhart donc, l'avait sans cesse pris à parti avec des clins d'œil appuyé, et des sous-entendus très lourds sur la célébrité. L'homme lui avait proposé à plusieurs reprise, à la sorti de ses cours, de l'aider à répondre aux lettres de ses fans, pour qu'il puisse lui donner des tuyaux. Proposition qu'Harry s'était empressé de refuser sous prétexte d'étudier pour se remettre dans le bain, afin de ne pas rater sa seconde année.

Il était malheureusement parfaitement conscient que cela ne tiendrait pas très longtemps, et qu'il lui faudrait donc inventer autre chose très vite… ou alors, trouver comment orienter les « cours particuliers » pour qu'il soit intéressant pour lui ? Hum… Il faudrait vraiment qu'il cherche dans ce sens là…

Le second problème était Colin Crivey, qui le harcelait littéralement à toutes heures de la journée. Les seuls endroits où il était véritablement en « sécurité » étaient en fait la Salle Commune des Serpentards, et la Salle sur Demande. La bibliothèque elle-même n'était plus totalement sûre, puisque Mme Pince, l'acariâtre bibliothécaire, ne renvoyait les élèves que s'ils ne prenaient pas soin des livres, où s'ils devenaient trop bruyant.

Harry se voyaient donc obligé de supporter le Gryffondors hystérique assez régulièrement, alors qu'il le poursuivait avec son appareil photo, en lui demandant de prendre la pause, ou de lui signer des autographes. Bien sûr, il refusait systématiquement ses demandes, mais il ne pouvait malheureusement pas se débarrasser du garçon, même en lui disant clairement qu'il ne voulait plus le voir…

Au grand soulagement d'Harry, Ginny Weasley ne posait en revanche aucun problème. La fillette rougissait toujours en le voyant, mais elle était pratiquement incapable de lui adresser la parole, et se contentait donc de le regarder de loin lorsqu'ils étaient dans la même pièce.

Il y avait ensuite Blaise, qui en plus de se comporter parfois bizarrement depuis le premier jour de cours, tentait sans cesse de le convaincre de se présenter aux essais de Quidditch de leur Maison. Harry lui avait en effet montré son Nimbus 2001 flambant neuf, et les deux garçons avaient été s'entrainer ensemble dès la première semaine. Blaise refusait depuis d'entendre les arguments d'Harry pour continuer à voler seuls.

- Enfin, Harry, s'était-il exclamé, tu es meilleur que meilleur ! Tu pourrais entrer dans l'équipe comme Attrapeur sans problème ! Et tu ferais gagner Serpentard à coup sûr… Et du coup, les autres Serpentards cesseraient peut-être de t'ignorer ! Tes talents sur un balai pourraient t'intégrer à notre Maison ! Tu y serais gagnant sur tous les plans !

Mais Harry n'en était pas aussi sûr que son ami, et il hésitait donc à se présenter aux sélections, d'où l'entêtement de Blaise à le convaincre. Le Serpentard prenait même beaucoup de plaisir à en parler devant Ron, qui à chaque fois palissait, et s'empressait de raconter à Harry les _horribles_ tricheries et coups-bas dont les joueurs de Serpentards se rendaient coupables dans tous leurs matchs. Sans doute espérait-il le dégoutter, et ainsi éviter une nette amélioration de l'équipe adverse !

En attendant que le jeune sorcier prenne une décision, Blaise et lui s'entrainèrent tous les soirs, profitant du fait que les entrainements des équipes de chaque Maisons n'avaient pas encore commencé.

Cela avait en plus le mérite de lui éviter de se retrouver trop souvent seul avec Eric. L'ange gardien devenait de plus en plus nerveux au fur et à mesure que les jours passaient, et que son protégé n'envoyait pas le journal de Jedusor au Directeur.

Harry avait commencé par prétexter devoir attendre pour éviter tout soupçon, puis, qu'il avait trop de choses à faire et s'en occuperais plus tard. Il prétendit ensuite vouloir s'assurer d'être totalement seul dans le dortoir pour récupérer le journal, ce qui était extrêmement difficile, et encore bien d'autres excuses.

Eric commençais donc à devenir sérieusement paranoïaque et pratiquement hystérique. Il quittait régulièrement Harry dans la journée pour s'assurer, d'une part, que la valise du jeune Serpentard n'avait pas été fouillée, et d'autre part, que la Chambre des Secrets n'avait reçu aucune visite ces cinq dernières décennies.

Ces absences régulières arrangeaient d'ailleurs Harry, qui en profitait pour préparer ce dont il aurait bientôt besoin en plus des informations qu'il avait recueillis depuis le premier jour de cours. Il s'était donc assuré d'avoir tous ce qu'il lui faudrait, et n'attendait plus que d'avoir trouvé un dernier sortilège. Bien sûr, il faudrait qu'il essaye ce dernier, lorsqu'il l'aurait trouvé, avant d'effectuer sa petite expédition…

Le troisième samedis après la rentrée, Harry sorti de son dortoir comme d'habitude avec sa cape d'invisibilité, suivit de son protecteur, en direction de la Salle sur Demande. Ledit protecteur avait d'ailleurs bien l'intention de remettre les points sur les i avec le jeune sorcier. Il comptait bien obtenir des réponses, et l'obliger à – enfin – remettre le carnet noir à qui de droit. Il ne pourrait pas être serein tant que ce ne serait pas fait.

Ils venaient à peine d'entrer dans leur refuge lorsqu'Harry, après avoir fouillé dans ses poches sans même faire semblant d'écouter Eric, qui avait _attaqué_ tout de suite, blanchit brusquement et écarquilla les yeux de panique.

- Le journal ! S'exclama-t-il, incrédule. Il n'est plus dans ma poche !

Eric se figea à son tour, avant de hurler :

- QUOI ! Tu l'avais dans ta poche ? Mais à quoi tu pensais ? Il était en sécurité dans ta malle ! Et tu ne devais l'en sortir que pour l'envoyer à Dumbledore ! Tu es complètement irres…

- Mais c'est justement ce que je comptais faire ! le coupa Harry, plus pâle encore que le Baron Sanglant. Hier soir, je me suis retrouvé seul dans le dortoir, et j'en ai profité pour le prendre… J'avais l'intention de l'emballer ce matin et de l'envoyer avant de rejoindre Blaise dans la Grande Salle !

Cela eu au moins le mérite de calmer le plus âgé.

- Tu l'as mis dans ta poche hier soir ? demanda-t-il avec un semblant de calme.

- Oui, environ deux minutes avant que tu reviennes de la Chambre des Secrets.

- Et tu l'as gardé sur toi toute la soirée, jusqu'à ce que tu te couches ? Interrogea encore Eric, la voix légèrement tremblante.

Harry se mit à tourner en rond en réfléchissant.

- Oui, finit-il par confirmer, en s'arrêtant. Je ne m'en suis séparé que pour dormir, et personne ne m'a approché de suffisamment près dans la soirée.

- Je ne t'ai pas quitté de toute la nuit, affirma en réponse l'ange gardien. Alors on ne peut pas non plus l'avoir volé à ce moment là…

Harry fronça les sourcils tout en répondant :

- Donc, il ne reste que deux possibilités : soit je me suis trompé de robe en m'habillant, soit je l'ai fait tombé ce matin par mégarde…

Eric hocha la tête, vaguement rassuré, avant d'ordonner à son protégé de retourné le chercher prudemment.

- Ne cours pas et reste bien sous la cape, conseilla-t-il. Il ne faudrait pas que quelqu'un te surprennes maintenant. Je vais partir devant au cas où il serait par terre et qu'un des garçons le trouves. Au moins, on saura où chercher si je suis là-bas au bon moment.

Et il sortit en traversant la porte, en direction des cachots.

Dès qu'il fut seul, Harry se permit de sourire. Non pas qu'il aimait mentir à Eric, mais il était rassuré que cela ait fonctionné… Il avait été pratiquement certain que son ainé serait partis devant pour cause de paranoïa aigu, mais quand même, il avait été nerveux…

Il sortit rapidement, recouvert de sa cape d'invisibilité, et prit la direction des toilettes des filles du 2ème étage…

* * *

><p>De son côté, Eric avait rejoint le dortoir des garçons Serpentards de deuxième année aussi rapidement qu'un être immatériel le pouvait, et commença immédiatement à chercher le journal. Il fit quinze fois le tour du lit d'Harry, puis de la salle commune, parcourut méticuleusement des yeux la salle de bain, et vérifia même parmi les affaires personnelles des autres garçons, qu'il pouvait voir sans avoir à ouvrir leur malle. Le maudit carnet noir n'était nulle part en vu.<p>

C'était plutôt une bonne nouvelle, car cela voulait dire que personne ne pourrait le trouver par hasard. Mais d'un autre côté, quelqu'un l'avait peut-être déjà prit et caché ? Eric n'avait aucun moyen de vérifier s'il était bien dans une poche d'une des robes rangée dans le placard du garçon… Il allait devoir attendre !

* * *

><p>Harry, toujours sous la cape d'invisibilité, était entré sans bruit dans les toilettes, et pouvait maintenant entendre les sanglots et lamentations du fantôme de Mimi Geignarde. Il grimaça de dégout – le bruit étant difficilement supportable – pris une grande inspiration le plus discrètement possible, et mis en marche la seconde phase de son plan.<p>

- Miiimiiiiiiiiiiii… appela-t-il en laissant trainer moqueusement sa voix.

Ou plutôt, la voix de Peeves qui était pourtant sorti de _sa_ gorge.

Les pleurs s'arrêtèrent brusquement, le fantôme écoutant attentivement.

- Miiiimiiiiiiiiiiiii… répéta Harry en ricanant.

La jeune fille translucide sorti d'une cabine en traversant la porte, regardant tout autour d'elle sans pouvoir trouver où se cachait l'Esprit Frappeur.

- Peeves ? Appela-t-elle, incertaine. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

- Je n'avais rien de spécial à faire, répondit Harry, faussement compatissant. Alors je me suis dit : pourquoi ne pas aller voir cette _pauvre_ Mimi ? Elle doit se sentir bien seule dans ses toilettes… Elle risque sans doute de faire une dépression…

Le jeune sorcier vit Mimi froncer les sourcils, clairement inquiète de ce soudain accès de gentillesse.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? demanda-t-elle encore. Et pourquoi restes-tu invisible ?

- Moi ? Je ne veux rien… dit joyeusement Harry, sans répondre à la deuxième question. Je voulais seulement vérifier…

- Vérifier quoi ? questionna suspicieusement Mimi.

- Oh, et bien j'ai entendu deux filles discuter hier… expliqua le Serpentard. Alors je voulais vérifier si tu avais _réellement_ essayé de te suicider !

Et il éclata bruyamment de rire. Le rire désagréable et mesquin que l'Esprit Frappeur faisait à chaque fois qu'il était sûr d'avoir été parfaitement détestable. Mimi Geignarde éclata en sanglots hystérique avant de s'enfuir par les canalisations des toilettes se trouvant derrière elle, éclaboussant tout sur son passage.

Harry s'empressa de retirer le sort qui lui avait permit de modifier sa voix, et se précipita devant les lavabos, à la recherche de celui qui lui ouvrirait l'accès à la Chambre des Secrets. Il devait faire vite. Eric n'allait pas tarder à partir à sa recherche, et il fallait absolument qu'il ait terminé avant qu'il ne le trouve !

Il repéra assez vite le petit serpent gravé dans un robinet, et lui ordonna de s'ouvrir en pensant de toutes ses forces aux serpents. Il n'eut besoin que de deux essais pour que cela fonctionne, et il s'empressa alors de sortir l'échelle de corde qu'il avait dissimulée dans son sac. Il l'attacha à l'intérieur du passage avec un sort de glu perpétuelle, et n'eu alors plus qu'à descendre dans le passage, et à siffler l'ordre de fermeture…

* * *

><p>Eric avait attendu son protégé aussi longtemps qu'il l'avait pu s'en s'énerver. Puis, à bout de patience, il avait décidé d'aller le chercher. Ce délai l'inquiétait beaucoup, car même en étant prudent, Harry ne pouvait pas mettre autant de temps…<p>

Peut-être avait-il finalement été coincé par un professeur ? Peut-être avait-il croisé le Directeur sur son chemin ? Ou peut-être quelqu'un avait-il volé le journal, et libéré le Basilic ? _Non_… Impossible. Tom Jedusor ne pouvait pas posséder ses victimes avant d'avoir déversé suffisamment de son âme en eux, ce qui prenait plusieurs semaines. Il devenait vraiment paranoïaque !

Quoi qu'il en soit, il allait refaire tous le chemin qu'Harry devait faire, donc, sans traverser de mur, et il finirait forcément par le trouver…

* * *

><p>Harry avait parcouru tous le tunnel au pas de course, et s'arrêta quelques minutes pour reprendre sa respiration, et s'assurer qu'il n'oubliait rien avant d'entrer dans le repère de Salazar Serpentard.<p>

Harry sortis alors de son sac une boite dont le couvercle était troué, et une autre contenant des morceaux de pain humide. Le Serpentard n'avait eu aucune difficulté à obtenir d'un Serdaigle de cinquième année qu'il lui fournisse une potion de vieillissement et cinq poussins contre rémunération, soi-disant pour étudier…

Les poussins avalèrent les morceaux de pain imbibé de potion sans problème, et se retrouvèrent à grandir en accéléré sous le regard anxieux d'Harry. Le Serdaigle lui avait assuré qu'il y avait au moins un mâle, mais personne n'est à l'abri d'une erreur…

Le livre qu'il avait lu indiquait clairement que le chant du coq est fatal aux Basilics… Malheureusement, Harry n'avait pas trouvé de solution pour transporter dans son sac un coq déjà adulte sans que personne ne s'en aperçoive, et sans risquer de le tuer…

A son grand soulagement, il y avait deux coqs, et après s'être bandé les yeux pour plus de sureté, il entra dans la Chambre des Secrets…

* * *

><p>Eric n'avait pas trouvé Harry. Pourtant, il était retourné jusqu'à la Salle sur Demande, mais le garçon n'était nulle part. Peut-être était-il dans le bureau de Rusard ? Ou d'un professeur ? Il commencerait par le concierge, et visiterais chacun des professeurs, s'il le fallait. Il devait absolument le retrouver ! Et il fallait qu'Harry vérifie rapidement si le Journal était bien dans ses affaires !<p>

Eric avait été tellement persuadé que cette fois, il n'y aurait aucun problème avec cet Horcruxe en particulier… Peut-être aurait-il finalement dû tout expliquer à Harry ? Ainsi, il n'aurait pas laissé trainer les choses… ?

Harry n'était pas dans le bureau de Rusard. Eric partit donc à la recherche du garçon qu'il s'était juré de toujours protéger et guider, dans tout Poudlard…

* * *

><p>Harry avait avancé à tâtons dans la Chambre des Secrets, puis, n'entendant aucun bruit, il avait compris que le Roi des Serpents devait être caché. Il allait devoir l'appeler. Ou peut-être pas ? Il posa les deux coqs au sol devant lui, et retira précautionneusement le bandeau de ses yeux. Il commença par regarder au sol, puis, ne voyant aucun danger, il releva la tête.<p>

La salle était telle qu'Eric la lui avait décrite. Il frissonna en imaginant la petite sœur de Ron allongé au pied de la statue, aussi pâle qu'une morte, et presque sans vie. Mais ce n'était vraiment pas le moment de trainer. Il « visiterait » plus tard, il en aurait tout le temps.

C'était là le passage le plus difficile de son plan. Il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir réussir son sort du premier coup, et c'est pourquoi il préférerait ne pas avoir à le faire en présence du Basilic. Il espérait vraiment que le gigantesque serpent n'avait pas besoin d'être vraiment près du coq pour que son chant le tue…

Le jeune garçon se concentra, et jeta le sort qui devait obliger les coqs à chanter…

* * *

><p>Eric n'avait pu trouver son protégé nulle part. Il n'était dans aucun bureau de professeur, ni non plus dans celui du Directeur. L'ange gardien s'était interdit d'entrer dans la tour du professeur Dumbledore jusque là, par peur que l'un de ses objets bizarre ne puisse détecter sa présence. Mais là il commençait vraiment à avoir peur…<p>

Qu'avait-il bien pu arriver à Harry ? Et si Queudver avait finalement décidé d'agir ? _Non_. Il ne devait pas recommencer à émettre des suppositions délirante sous l'effet de la panique. Il devait réfléchir posément. Où Harry était-il susceptible d'être allé qu'il n'est pas déjà fouillé ?

_La volière_ ? Rien de plus urgent que la perte du Journal n'aurait pu le pousser à y aller.

_La Grande Salle_ ? Ridicule.

_Le Parc_ ? Idem.

_La Chambre des Secrets_ ? Il aurait plus vite fait d'aller chercher le carnet dans son dortoir que de vérifier l'Etat du sanctuaire de Serpentard, d'autant que lui-même pouvait y aller plus vite et plus facilement.

_La Salle sur Demande_, en demandant autre chose à la magie de la pièce ? Pourquoi Harry voudrait-il se cacher de lui…

_Une quelconque salle de classe _? …

Eric se figea sous l'effet de l'illumination qui venait de lui traverser l'esprit. Il était parti du principe qu'Harry n'avait rien à lui cacher… Mais si c'était le cas ? Et s'il l'avait _volontairement_ éloigné pour faire quelque chose qu'il ne voulait pas lui dire ? Quelque chose qu'il n'aurait pas approuvé ?

A partir de là, il ne fallu pas plus de deux minutes à Eric pour relier les fils entre eux, et il se précipita en direction des toilettes de Mimi Geignarde, la peur ayant momentanément éteint la colère qui exploserais plus tard…

* * *

><p>Harry dû s'y reprendre à quatre fois, mais finalement, le premier coq avait chanté. Et le second avait naturellement suivit, sans qu'il ait besoin de l'y forcer. Les cris avaient fortement résonné dans l'immense salle, et le garçon était presque sûr d'avoir entendu des sifflements furieux de douleur. Mais il préféra s'en assurer et essaya donc d'appeler à lui le Monstre de Serpentard.<p>

Il fût à la fois grandement soulagé de ne rien voir venir, et horriblement anxieux à l'idée que le serpent géant avait peut-être juste eu mal, étant trop loin, et qu'il attendait peut-être que les coqs se taisent avant de venir se venger…

Harry remit rapidement le bandeau noir sur ses yeux avant de réessayer d'appeler le Basilic.

Toujours rien.

Peu à peu, les coqs cessèrent leur raffut, et la Chambre fut à nouveau silencieuse. Harry dût prendre plusieurs inspiration tremblante pour calmer les battements de son cœur, avant de recommencer à siffler.

Il sursauta violemment en sentant quelque chose s'approcher tout près de lui, et recula précipitamment. Ne voyant pas où il était, il trébucha, et se retrouva assit dans une flaque d'eau, la respiration à nouveau précipité.

- ESPECE D'INCONCIENT ! Hurla alors Eric.


	16. Chapitre 15

**Titre :** L'Ange Gardien

**Disclaimer :** Le monde d'Harry Potter et ses personnages appartiennent à J.K.R., je ne fait que m'amuser avec. Seule l'intrigue est à moi.

**Spoiler :** Je prends en compte les six premiers tomes.

**Notes :**

N'hésiter pas à me laisser des conseils ou remarques du moment que c'est constructif.

Cette fiction comporte _**une histoire d'amour entre deux garçons**_, qui ne sera cependant pas la finalité de l'histoire : juste une composante.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>Chapitre 15 : Quand on joue avec le feu…<p>

* * *

><p>Harry avait honte. Il se tenait là, debout au milieu de la Chambre des Secrets, encore tout tremblant de la peur qu'il avait eue, les fesses mouillées dû à sa chute dans une flaque d'eau, et les joues rouge… de honte.<p>

Eric était parti à la recherche du Basilic après lui avoir hurlé dessus, puis lui avoir ordonné de ne pas bouger. Si le serpent géant était toujours en vie, il valait mieux que ce soit l'ange gardien qui y aille, en espérant qu'il ne serait pas sensible au regard mortel, contrairement au fantôme. Une fois qu'il l'aurait trouvé – et si tout se passait bien – il reviendrait chercher Harry pour qu'il rejoigne la Grande Salle.

Le jeune garçon savait qu'il allait devoir se montrer très convaincant pour que son ainé le laisse terminer sa mission du jour, ainsi que toutes les autres. Et c'est pourquoi il essayait de reprendre son calme et d'oublier la honte qui l'avait envahie.

Harry avait tout préparé, tout prévu, et tout envisagé pour ne pas se mettre en danger en descendant à la chasse au Basilic. Du moins le croyait-il. Il n'avait pas pensé qu'il serait pratiquement paralysé par la peur... Effrayé au point de commettre des erreurs…

Il n'aurait pas dû jeter le sortilège aux coqs sans être sûr que le monstre de Serpentard entendrait leurs chants et en mourrait. Il devait d'abord l'appeler, puis jeter le sort aux coqs. C'était ça le plan. Alors que là, il avait été imprudent et dangereux. Et en plus, il n'était même pas certain que le corps du reptile serait dans un endroit accessible pour lui. Et si ce n'était pas le cas, il aurait fait tout cela presque pour rien… Eric allait le tuer.

Harry avait bien sûr anticipé que le protecteur serait en colère. Furieux même. Mais il avait compté laisser passer l'orage, avant de lui prouver qu'il avait soigneusement préparé son escapade pour ne prendre aucun risque. Cela l'aurait sans doute calmé. Et ensuite, il lui aurait expliqué les raisons qui l'avaient poussé à agir, et Eric lui aurait pardonné. Tout était parfaitement organisé, y compris les réactions de l'ange gardien.

Sauf qu'il n'avait pas prévue qu'il aurait si peur. Et il en avait si honte ! Il avait eu peur, et il s'était stupidement mis en danger. Et maintenant, Eric allait le tuer…

Harry n'eu malheureusement pas le temps de trouver de nouvelles excuses. Eric revint rapidement, visiblement rassuré mais toujours aussi furieux. Tant pis, il allait falloir que les arguments prévus au départ suffisent…

- Maintenant, on remonte, dit sèchement Eric. Et après le petit déjeuné, tu enverras immédiatement et sans discussion le Journal au professeur Dumbledore !

Harry dû faire appel à tout son sang froid pour ne pas baisser les yeux et obéir.

- Je suis désolé, murmura-t-il, mais pas tout de suite. J'ai besoin d'encore un peu de temps…

La conversation – dispute – qui suivit fut houleuse. Pire que houleuse. Aucun des deux garçons ne voulait céder, chacun étant persuadé d'avoir raison.

Eric voulait en terminer avec la Chambre des Secrets et le Journal Intime de Tom Jedusor. Il expliqua à son protégé que Lucius Malefoy avait sous-estimé l'importance de l'artefact. Qu'il avait commis une erreur irréparable pour Voldemort en le donnant à Ginny. Il était donc impératif de profiter de cette erreur. Il devait donner le Journal au Directeur, pour qu'il puisse l'étudier et le détruire. C'était primordial, même s'il ne pouvait pas lui dire pourquoi tant qu'il ne maitriserait pas l'Occlumancie – et il en était encore loin.

Quand à la Chambre des Secrets et son pensionnaire, Harry avait – selon Eric – été d'une incommensurable bêtise. Que croyait-il en attaquant le Basilic ? Etait-il suicidaire ? En manque d'adrénaline ? Souhaitait-il donc tant que ça détruire sa propre vie ?

Harry eu beaucoup de mal à en placer une, et n'y parvint finalement que lorsqu'Eric, à cours de mots pour traduire son incompréhension et sa colère, fit une pause pour reprendre sa respiration.

- Oh pitié ! Lâcha-t-il, exaspéré à son tour. Je ne suis pas stupidement héroïque, et je n'ai jamais recherché l'adrénaline… Tu me connais mieux que ça !

- Alors pourquoi ? demanda Eric. Et quelle excuse peux-tu avoir pour l'avoir fait dans mon dos ? Est-ce que tu as une idée de la panique que j'ai pu ressentir quand j'ai cru que le Journal avait été volé ou perdu ? Et quand je me suis rendu compte que toi aussi tu avais disparu ?

Une fois encore, Harry dû lutter contre lui-même pour ne pas détourner le regard.

- Oui, murmura-t-il. Et je suis désolé, mais c'était nécessaire. Tu ne m'aurais pas laissé faire, parce que tu veux toujours tout planifier. Tu ne me fais pas confiance quand il s'agit des choses importantes. Tu m'en aurais empêché sans accepter une seule discuss…

- A juste titre ! le coupa Eric. Merlin ! Tu es parti tout seul affronter un Basilic ! Un Basilic ! Et tu voudrais que je t'encourage ?

Harry se mit alors à hurler à son tour.

- Mais j'avais un plan, et il a fonctionné ! Personne ne sait ce que j'ai fait, personne n'a été blessé et le Basilic ne pourra plus jamais faire de mal ! Je n'ai plus qu'à terminé le travail maintenant que j'ai fait le plus difficile…

- Terminer le travail ? demanda Eric, intrigué malgré lui.

C'était là qu'Harry devait se montrer prudent et persuasif. Il ne pouvait pas avoir fait tout cela pour rien…

- Est-ce que tu te rends compte de la rareté des Basilics ? interrogea-t-il calmement son protecteur. Est-ce que tu sais que la dernière fois que l'un d'eux à été vu – et tué – date de plus de cinq siècles ? Peu après que leur création eut été interdite ?

Eric fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant clairement pas l'intérêt de telles informations.

- Heu… non, pas vraiment… Mais pourquoi… ?

- Les Basilics sont une espèce de serpents magiques éteinte, Eric ! Leur venin est l'un des plus mortels, leurs yeux sont uniques, et tout le reste de leur corps peut aussi être utilisé pour des potions qui sont, du coup, impossible à faire de nos jours… Est-ce que maintenant tu vois ou je veux en venir ?

Eric resta interdit pendant plusieurs minutes.

- Donc, tu as mis ta vie et la guerre en jeu pour des ingrédients de potions ? demanda-t-il finalement, incrédule.

- Des ingrédients plus que rare et très fortement magiques ! se justifia le garçon. Ce n'est pas parce que tu n'aime pas les potions, qu'elles sont inutiles ! Je suis sûr que ça pourrait nous être utile. Ce serait quand même un bel avantage… Reconnait que j'ai raison !

Et Eric le reconnu. Difficilement, mais il le fit. Et Harry fit de même pour ses erreurs. Il avait eu tord d'agir sans en parler à son mentor.

Après que chacun aient promis de se remettre en question et de ne plus agir de cette façon, l'ainé guida le jeune jusqu'au légendaire serpent pour faire les premiers prélèvements.

Harry n'avait pas pensé que le Monstre serait aussi gigantesque ! Mais comme il était hors de question pour lui de gaspiller, il allait récupérer tout ce qui pouvait l'être, peu importe le temps que cela lui prendrait. Il y avait encore beaucoup de place dans son coffre à Gringotts, malgré les nombreux galions que lui avaient légués ses parents. Il enverrait donc tout aux Gobelins pour y déposer sur son compte !

Les semaines qui suivirent furent très chargées. Ou du moins, encore plus que les trois précédentes.

Pour commencer, Harry avait dû rester sur ses gardes constamment, afin de trouver l'occasion parfaite de se débarrasser du carnet noir. Réellement cette fois. Et il y parvint finalement au bout de seulement trois jours. Eric lui avait promit que même en sa possession, le professeur Dumbledore ne pourrait pas trouver l'entrée de la Chambre, ni savoir ce qu'elle contenait. Harry pourrait donc continuer ses prélèvements sur le Basilic en toute sécurité, et Eric aurait enfin la possibilité de calmer sa paranoïa !

Ensuite, il y avait les samedi matin. Il commençait justement par une visite dans le sanctuaire de Serpentard, suivit d'une visite à la volière, pour envoyer Hedwige à Gringotts, et enfin, le passage obligatoire par la Salle sur Demande. Eric avait en effet insisté pour qu'il continu de s'y rendre pour travailler tous les deux. Bien sûr, cela ne lui laissait donc que très peu de temps pour dormir durant la nuit du vendredi au samedi, mais l'ange gardien estimait que c'était là une bien maigre punition pour sa bêtise !

La semaine suivant la première descente d'Harry dans la Chambre des Secrets, le capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de Serpentard, Marcus Flint, un garçon de septième année ayant l'air vraiment antipathique, afficha les dates de sélections et postes à pourvoir. Blaise était extatique : comme il l'avait supposé, le poste d'Attrapeur en faisait partie, avec celui de poursuiveur !

Harry finit par céder et accepta de se présenter aux sélections, juste pour que Blaise cesse de le harceler. Il était cependant persuadé de ne pas être pris, et n'était même pas sûr qu'on le laisse participer… Il espérait seulement que cela ne lui créerait pas d'ennuis…

Le samedi suivant, Harry faillit faire demi-tour en arrivant sur le terrain. En fait, il serait partit si Blaise ne l'avait pas retenu par le bras et trainé pratiquement de force jusqu'au milieu du stade, avec les autres garçons.

- Blaise ! tenta-t-il quand même de protester, je ne suis pas sûr du tout que ce soit une bonne idée…

Mais le garçon ne l'écouta pas, et fit comme si Draco Malefoy ne se tenait pas là, se pavanant au milieu des membres de l'équipe et des candidats, en leur présentant sept Nimbus 2001 neuf, gracieusement offert par son père pour leur équipe…

Harry se souvenait parfaitement que Malefoy s'était longuement vanté de ses talents d'Attrapeur lorsqu'ils avaient apprit à voler l'année précédente. Il ne restait donc que la place de poursuiveur, mais un coup d'œil à Blaise convainquit Harry qu'il devrait quand même essayer pour être enfin tranquille…

Lorsqu'ils le remarquèrent enfin, certains semblèrent vouloir dire quelque chose, mais Draco Malefoy, leur coupa l'herbe sous le pied. Après avoir jeté un coup d'œil en direction de Blaise, il fit un grand sourire narquois en invitant Harry à les rejoindre.

- Eh bien Potter, tu te décide enfin à t'intégrer à Serpentard ? demanda-t-il, satisfait.

Harry écarquilla les yeux, stupéfait des déductions de l'autre garçon. Il voulait jouer au Quidditch, pas intégrer leur secte raciste ! Il ouvrit la bouche pour protester, mais fut devancé par son ami.

- Et attend de le voir voler, s'exclama-t-il joyeusement. Aucun risque qu'une autre équipe puisse gagner avec lui dans l'équipe !

Le garçon semblait de si bonne humeur – fait devenu rare depuis la rentrée – qu'Harry n'osa pas le contrarier, et ne répondit donc pas à Draco Malefoy. En fait, personne ne voulut s'opposer à lui, et, après un dernier échange de regard avec Marcus Flint, ce dernier commença les sélections.

Il demanda tout d'abord à tous les candidats – y compris Malefoy – de faire le tour du terrain sur leurs balais, pour s'assurer qu'ils volaient correctement. Puis il envoya le blond avec un autre membre de l'équipe pour le tester sur le poste d'Attrapeur pendant que lui, l'autre poursuiveur et le gardien s'occupaient des autres.

Harry savait qu'il volait bien, et il n'avait aucun mal à récupérer les passes des autres. Le problème était qu'il avait du mal à faire lui-même des passes, ou, plus simplement, à travailler en équipe… Et il semblerait que le capitaine s'en soit aussi bien rendu compte que lui, puisqu'il lui demanda de redescendre, et d'attendre au sol.

Harry n'avait pas voulu venir… Il avait vraiment fallu que Blaise insiste, et même qu'il le traine… Et pourtant, il se sentait quand même déçu de ne pas être pris. Dès qu'il eu posé le pied à terre, Blaise le rejoignit visiblement surpris, et tout aussi désappointé qu'Harry.

- Il ne t'à quand même pas viré ? demanda-t-il, les sourcils froncé. C'est vrai qu'on voit bien à ta façon de voler que tu n'es pas fait pour être Poursuiveur, mais tu te débrouille quand même mieux que les autres…

Harry haussa les épaules.

- Je suppose que si, répondit-t-il piteusement. Il m'a dit d'attendre au sol…

- Mais il ne t'a pas clairement dit que tu n'étais pas pris ! le remotiva Blaise. Il vaut mieux attendre de voir.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, Marcus Flint redescendit, observa une dizaine de minute les essais de Draco Malefoy, puis rappela tout le monde.

- Malefoy, tu vas faire un essai comme poursuiveur, ordonna-t-il. Aucun de ceux-là ne convient vraiment.

Le garçon allait protester, mais la seconde phrase du capitaine ainsi que son air renfrogné l'en empêchèrent. Flint semblait vraiment déçu par les autres joueurs, et il lui demandait à _lui_ d'essayer. Il était visible sur son visage que cela le satisfaisait pleinement.

Les deux poursuiveurs et le gardien s'envolèrent donc à nouveau, accompagné du garçon, et testèrent son jeu pendant environ dix minutes. Cette fois, le capitaine semblait nettement plus satisfait.

- Bien, annonça-t-il à son équipe, nous avons notre poursuiveur. Tu joue bien en équipe, Malefoy, ce serais du gâchis de te faire jouer comme Attrapeur.

Une fois encore, le garçon qui allait protester au changement de programme se tu en entendant les éloges faits sur sa personne, un sourire suffisant sur le visage.

- Waouh ! s'exclama Eric. Flint remonte sacrément dans mon estime ! Je ne savais pas qu'il pouvait manipuler Malefoy aussi facilement !

Harry dû se mordre la joue pour s'empêcher de sourire. Ça aurait vraiment paru louche dans ses circonstances.

- Et pour l'Attrapeur justement, demanda le gardien de l'équipe, on fait quoi ?

Le capitaine eu alors une expression qui aurait presque fait reculer Harry.

- Potter, tu es nul comme Poursuiveur, dit-il en l'entrainant là ou Draco Malefoy avait fait ses essais pour le poste d'Attrapeur, mais tu vole bien. Alors si tu veux vraiment faire partie de l'équipe, tu n'a pas intérêt de manquer une seule balle !

Et Harry n'en manqua aucune !

Marcus Flint avait ordonné à l'un des batteurs de lui lancer de simples balles non magiques, un peu dans toutes les directions. Harry aurait bien dit qu'il s'agissait de balles de golf, s'il ne s'était pas s'agit de l'équipe de Quidditch de _Serpentard _! Puis le capitaine demanda au deuxième batteur d'en lancer aussi. Les deux garçons envoyaient les balles chacun leur tour, dans des directions aléatoire, mais Harry arrivait quand même à toutes les attraper.

- Bien, annonça le capitaine lorsqu'ils furent tous de nouveau à terre, nous avons maintenant notre Attrapeur ! Les autres, dégagez.

Tous les garçons n'ayant pas été sélectionné s'en allèrent en grommelant plus ou moins, suivit d'un Blaise souriant fièrement, comme s'il avait lui-même été sélectionné. Eric s'installa alors confortablement dans les gradins pour observer à son aise le premier entrainement de la nouvelle équipe, que Flint avait décidé de faire immédiatement.

Voler était probablement l'une des choses qui lui manquait le plus, et s'il avait sût, Eric aurait sans doutes essayé d'emmener avec lui son Eclair de Feu… Il aurait suffit qu'il attache dans son dos pendant le Rituel, et le précieux cadeau de Sirius serait devenu comme sa Baguette… Et il pourrait lui aussi voler…

Eric observa les trois poursuiveurs évoluer dans les airs, et songea que décidément, Flint était bien plus manipulateur qu'il l'aurait cru !

Le septième-année avait remarqué les talents d'Attrapeur d'Harry, et pour pouvoir le mettre à ce poste, il avait réussis à convaincre Draco Malefoy qu'il l'avait choisi pour être Poursuiveur parce que les autres étaient nuls. La façon dont il avait présenté les choses donnait en fait l'impression que l'Attrapeur était secondaire par rapport aux Poursuiveurs, et que c'était pour cela qu'il avait décidé de _se contenter_ d'Harry !

A présent, l'équipe de Serpentard avait un nouveau Poursuiveur assez doué, un Attrapeur exceptionnel – sans vouloir se vanter, bien sûr – et sept Nimbus 2001 ! Et pour couronner le tout, Draco Malefoy n'avait pas été blessé dans son orgueil, et n'irait donc pas se plaindre à son père ! Eric eu un pincement au cœur en pensant qu'Olivier Dubois allait bientôt s'arracher les cheveux, et que la coupe de Quidditch n'était pas prête de revenir à Gryffondor…

Eric songea qu'Harry allait devoir être très prudent dans ses paroles. Il ne devait pas s'opposer brutalement aux principes chers aux Sang-pur, mais il était hors de question qu'il les suive comme un mouton, ou qu'il abandonne deux de ses amis sous prétexte qu'ils n'entraient pas dans les critères de sélections des « gens fréquentables » selon les Sang-pur !

Eric comprenait pourquoi Blaise avait empêché Harry de répliquer quand Draco Malefoy avait cru qu'il se rangeait finalement à son avis. S'il l'avait fait, ça aurait sans doute été perçu comme une déclaration de guerre. Néanmoins, le comportement du garçon devenait de plus en plus suspect. Il était évident pour lui qu'il cachait quelque chose… qu'il avait des ennuis…

Il allait falloir qu'Harry et lui en discute sérieusement, et peut-être que son protégé devrait ensuite en parler avec Blaise. Eric avait tenté à plusieurs reprises d'aborder le sujet dans la Salle sur demande, mais Harry avait habilement détourné la conversation. Il était clair qu'il avait lui aussi parfaitement compris que quelque chose clochait, mais Blaise était son ami, et me garçon devait vouloir attendre qu'il en parle de lui-même, lorsqu'il y serait prêt…

Eric sourit en regardant les sept garçons redescendre et programmer leur prochain entrainement. Les choses ne se présentaient pas trop mal, si son plus gros problème, à l'heure actuelle, était le comportement d'un garçon de 12 ans, ami avec son protégé.

La Pierre Philosophale n'était pas tombée aux mains de Voldemort, Harry n'était pas devenu le pion du professeur Dumbledore à 11 ans et demi, ce dernier ne connaissait à priori toujours pas son existence, de même que Severus Rogue, le Basilic était mort sans faire de nouvelles victimes, et dans quelques mois, Sirius Black allait s'évader d'Azkaban…

Eric songea que si les choses pouvaient continuer ainsi, ce serait vraiment parfait. Mais il allait tout de même devoir rester prudent. Après tout, il avait toujours été un aimant à problèmes…


	17. Chapitre 16

**Titre :** L'Ange Gardien

**Disclaimer :** Le monde d'Harry Potter et ses personnages appartiennent à J.K.R., je ne fait que m'amuser avec. Seule l'intrigue est à moi.

**Spoiler :** Je prends en compte les six premiers tomes.

**Notes :**

N'hésiter pas à me laisser des conseils ou remarques du moment que c'est constructif.

Cette fiction comporte _**une histoire d'amour entre deux garçons**_, qui ne sera cependant pas la finalité de l'histoire : juste une composante.

Je suis sincèrement désolé pour le délai mais c'est un des deux chapitres qui me tenaient le plus à coeur sur cette année, et je n'arrivais pas à l'écrire...

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>Chapitre 16 : … on finit par se brûler…<p>

* * *

><p>Trois semaines étaient passées depuis l'intégration d'Harry à l'équipe de Quidditch, mais aussi à sa Maison, et l'ambiance autours de lui était de plus en plus tendue. A présent que Draco Malefoy avait levée l'interdiction de lui parler, les Serpentards de son année semblaient s'intéresser à lui, et l'intégraient sans réticences à leurs discussions.<p>

Cependant, ceux qui lui parlaient évitaient tous très soigneusement d'aborder tous sujets pouvant braquer Harry. Le garçon pouvait nettement sentir la tension s'emparer d'eux lorsque, par inadvertance, quelqu'un laissait échapper une remarque raciste ou une insulte sociale. Suivant les conseils d'Eric et de Blaise, il faisait alors comme s'il n'avait pas entendu, même si, de toute façon, il ne pourrait jamais se résoudre à leur faire croire qu'il était d'accord avec eux lorsqu'on lui poserait directement la question.

Il n'était pas suicidaire, ni masochiste. Il craignait ce qui pourrait arriver lorsqu'il serait aux pieds du mur. Mais il n'avait pas le choix… ! Alors en attendant, il discutait avec eux comme si de rien n'était, en espérant se faire suffisamment bien voir pour que les retombées ne soient pas trop graves…

Blaise lui avait fait remarquer que, de toute façon, les autres serait bien obligé d'accepter la situation lorsqu'ils comprendraient que, grâce à lui, la coupe de Quidditch leur reviendrait forcément. Le garçon était certain qu'il pouvait compter sur le besoin des Serpentards à être dans le groupe des vainqueurs…

Il fallait donc juste gagner du temps pour que leurs camarades se rende compte qu'Harry leur était indispensable – soit, jusqu'au premier match – et que, par la suite, il ne soit pas trop véhément dans ses propos. Cependant, Blaise semblait lui-même douter que Draco Malefoy leur laisse autant de temps…

En effet, après quelques heures d'un enthousiasme débordant suite aux sélections de Quidditch, Blaise avait retrouvé son comportement normal depuis la rentrée. Il était souvent perdu dans ses pensées, comme s'il passait son temps à échafauder des plans, ou chercher une solution à un problème dont lui seul aurait connaissance. Il semblait toujours sur ses gardes lorsqu'ils étaient dans leur salle commune, et encore plus lorsque leurs camarades venaient discuter avec eux.

Après en avoir discuté avec Eric, Harry s'était finalement résolu à aborder le sujet avec Blaise. Il était maintenant clair que le garçon avait un problème. Avait-il finalement été menacé pour être devenue ami avec un « Traitre à son sang », une « Sang-de-bourbe » et le Serpentard en quarantaine ? Mais si c'était le cas, Blaise devrait être plus tranquille maintenant… Lui-même n'était justement plus en quarantaine, et il n'avait encore reçu aucune remarque désobligeante sur ses « fréquentations »…

Malheureusement, Blaise n'avait pas voulu se confier à lui. Il s'était contenté de prétendre être inquiet pour ses notes. Sa mère lui aurait apparemment reproché tout l'été de ne pas être meilleur, et l'aurait menacé de lui confisquer son balai s'il ne s'améliorait pas… Harry avait momentanément été soulagé que ce ne soit rien de grave, mais après coup, il n'arrivait pas à croire totalement l'explication de son ami. Il ne pouvait quand même pas être aussi stressé pour un balai, même s'il adorait le Quidditch !

D'autre part, Harry était déconcerté par les accusations qu'avait proférées Ron. Lorsque Blaise et lui avaient expliqué aux deux Gryffondors que désormais, Harry faisait partis de l'équipe de Quidditch, et qu'il n'était – enfin – plus mis à l'écart par les autres, le rouquin s'était tout de suite énervé.

Bien sûr, fidèle à lui-même, Ron avait commencé par accuser Harry de se laisser acheter par l'ennemi « juste » pour jouer au Quidditch.

Eric n'avait d'ailleurs pas pu s'empêcher de ricaner à ce commentaire.

- On ne joue pas en professionnel, Ron ! C'est seulement une équipe de collège… avait-il murmuré en secouant la tête.

Le rouquin avait même osé ajouter que lorsque ses coéquipiers l'exigeraient, Harry laisserait tomber ses amis pour ne pas être viré de l'équipe. Il était clair pour les deux Potter qu'il était en pleine crise de paranoïa, de jalousie… et était en plus dépité de savoir son ami dans l'équipe de Serpentard !

Mais Harry lui avait rapidement rappelé qu'il avait promis de ne plus se fier aux apparences et aux préjugés véhiculé par leur société, et, étonnement, Ron s'était calmé.

Harry était au moins satisfait de pouvoir constater que grâce à lui, son ami avait moins de préjugés !

Le Gryffondor avait alors prédit que quelque chose tournerait mal. Harry était le « Survivant », celui qui avait détruit Vous-savez-qui, le héros du monde sorcier… Il était impossible, selon Ron, que les Serpentards l'acceptent comme ça, sans arrière-pensées. Il devait forcément y avoir quelque chose…

Peut-être allaient-ils essayer le l'éloigner de ses amis actuels, en usant de chantage si nécessaire ? Ou alors, ils comptaient faire croire à tout le monde qu'ils étaient amis avec lui, pour qu'ensuite, s'il lui arrivait un « accident », ils ne soient pas inquiétés ? Quoi qu'il en soit, le rouquin était persuadé que les Serpentards préparaient un mauvais coup, et que forcément, rien de bon n'en sortirait.

Harry avait du refuser fermement de quitter l'équipe _préventivement_ malgré l'insistance de Ron, ce qui, évidemment, n'avait pas stoppé la paranoïa du garçon. Cependant, il avait au moins pu le calmer un peu en promettant d'être prudent et de ne pas se laisser acheter, même s'il continuait à soupirer de dépit lorsque quelqu'un évoquait la coupe de Quidditch devant lui.

Le jeune sorcier avait maintenant l'impression que seul Hermione et lui étaient encore sain d'esprit ! Il avait d'ailleurs surpris cette dernière à observer pensivement Blaise à plusieurs reprises, et ne doutait pas qu'elle commençait elle aussi à s'inquiéter.

Il avait donc prit le parti de lui révéler ses propres craintes afin qu'elle puisse veiller sur lui lorsqu'il n'était pas là, ses absences à leur séance de devoir à la bibliothèque étant de plus en plus fréquente à cause du Quidditch, mais aussi de Gilderoy Lockhart…

Harry avait tenté d'éviter son professeur le plus possible en dehors des cours, mais il avait finalement dû rendre les armes. Il avait donc, la mort dans l'âme, accepté de participer à une soirée « réponse aux admirateurs » en compagnie du célèbre sorcier, deux semaines auparavant.

Heureusement, Eric avait eu pitié de lui, et avait accepté de l'aider à préparer ce cours particulier. Oui, _préparer_, par ce qu'Harry voulait pouvoir orienter conversation sur autre chose que l'amour de l'homme pour lui-même et autres imbécilités.

Et contre toute attente, cette première _leçon_ s'était plutôt bien passée ! Enfin, Harry avait quand même dû se contenir pour arriver à supporter son professeur, et avait dû l'aider à répondre à ses nombreuses lettres en préparant les enveloppes, mais il avait pu obtenir des informations réellement utiles.

Il n'avait donc pas protesté quand Lockhart lui avait proposé de venir dans son bureau une fois par semaine, durant toute l'année. Après tout, il y avait de nombreuses choses à étudier selon Eric, et de toute façon, le poste de DCFM étant maudit, il n'aurait pas à le supporter une seconde année…

Harry avait donc commencé à discuter avec l'homme de la difficulté à garder séparé sa vie privée de son image publique, pour les célébrités. Bien sûr, Lockhart n'avait pas vraiment de problèmes avec ça, puisqu'il était perpétuellement en représentation. Mais le Serpentard avait quand même insisté pour savoir comment l'adulte arrivait à garder se qu'il voulait dans le domaine du privé.

- C'est une question d'équilibre, Harry, avait proféré l'homme. Quand tu es, comme moi, une personne publique, les gens ressentent naturellement le droit et le besoin de savoir qui on est et comment on vit. Tu dois donc leur laisser savoir un minimum d'informations croustillantes, tout en leur laissant penser que le reste n'est ni important, ni intéressant. S'ils croient tout savoir de toi, ils ne fouilleront jamais dans ce qui ne les regarde pas. Enfin… à condition de rester prudent, bien sûr !

Harry n'avait évidement pas encore de problème de ce genre, mais il savait qu'Eric n'avait pas su se préserver des journalistes. Un jour, ce genre d'information pourrait lui être utile !

De son côté, Eric avait décidé de profiter de cette soirée en particulier pour espionner le professeur Dumbledore. Bien sûr, il aurait voulut le faire bien avant – il savait que le vieil homme avait gardé beaucoup de secrets qui pourraient être primordiaux pour protéger Harry – mais tout ce qui avait de l'importance n'était évoqué que dans le bureau directorial !

Eric avait beaucoup observé le directeur depuis le jour où il avait osé entrer dans son bureau, alors qu'il cherchait Harry, et il était désormais certain que le vieil homme n'avait rien remarqué d'inhabituel. L'ancien survivant avait donc décidé de se jeter à l'eau – ou plutôt, d'y entrer très précautionneusement !

Il avait commencé par y aller la nuit, une fois tout les Serpentards endormis – vigilance constante ! – et avait fait le tour de la pièce, s'attardant particulièrement sur les papiers posés sur l'imposant bureau. Puis enhardis, il avait décidé d'espionner directement le vieil homme.

Il s'était donc rendu dans le bureau directorial à toute heure de la journée lorsqu'Harry était en cours pendant la première semaine, puis durant les activités du soir. Il préférait s'occuper intelligemment plutôt que de regarder les entrainements de Quidditch sans pouvoir participer, ou d'écouter les interminables discours de Lockhart – même si Harry l'avait traité de lâcheur après avoir dû le subir seul !

Il n'avait encore rien entendu ou vu qui vaille la peine, mais il avait apprit à être patient ses onze dernières années ! Et puis même si ce n'était pas primordial, il avait découvert que le Ministre de la Magie, Cornélius Fudge avait pour habitude de venir prendre le thé avec le Directeur les samedi matin, avant d'aller travailler les deux hommes en profitaient apparemment pour discuter des problèmes que rencontrait le politicien.

Eric avait donc décidé d'assister à ses entretiens privés aussi régulièrement que possible. Plus il pourrait en apprendre sur l'homme borné qu'était le Ministre et sur le fonctionnement du Ministère, mieux ils se porteraient, lui et Harry ! Le premier samedi n'avait pas été très instructif mais il avait dû partir tôt pour aider Harry à sortir de la Chambre des Secrets sans être surpris, en vérifiant qu'il n'y avait personne. Les deux garçons cherchaient d'ailleurs un moyen de mettre la main sur la Carte du Maraudeur pour que le plus jeune puisse se débrouiller seul rapidement.

Enfin, à l'heure actuelle, Eric devait surtout rejoindre Harry, puis l'accompagner dans la Grande Salle. Le garçon devait sortir d'un entrainement de Quidditch et serais donc affamé ! Seulement, lorsqu'il arriva dans les vestiaires des Serpentards, Harry n'y était pas… Draco Malefoy non plus d'ailleurs…

Pris d'un mauvais pressentiment, Eric sortit rapidement du côté du terrain. Les deux jeunes garçons s'y trouvaient effectivement, apparemment en pleine dispute. Enfin, dispute… Ils se toisaient plutôt silencieusement, mais une tension certaine régnait entre eux.

- Donc, tu n'as absolument pas réfléchis à ce que je t'avais dis l'année dernière… ? demanda le garçon blond de sa voix traînante.

- Si, bien sûr, répondit Harry. Mais je vais te donner la même réponse que la dernière fois. Je te croirais quand j'aurais des preuves. Pour l'instant, je ne vois vraiment pas en quoi Hermione Granger serait inférieur à n'importe quels sorciers venant d'une vieille famille !

- Ah, tu ne vois pas… commença Draco.

- Non, et maintenant, si tu veux bien m'excuser, l'interrompit Harry, après avoir remarqué la présence d'Eric.

Mais alors que le jeune attrapeur allait partir, Draco le rappela.

- Potter ! cria-t-il d'une voix pleine de colère. Blaise est resté avec toi depuis l'année dernière juste pour te faire comprendre comment fonctionne le Monde Magique, et où se trouve tes intérêts ! Tu pourrais au moins avoir la décence de lui payer tout ce temps où il a été obligé de te coller en faisant un effort !

Harry se figea, les yeux écarquillés sous le choc, puis la colère remplaça la surprise. Blaise ne s'était rapproché de lui que pour le pousser à devenir un autre mouton au sein de Serpentard, un chien obéissant aveuglément aux croyances des Sangs-pur et, accessoirement, à Draco Malefoy ! Et dire qu'Harry avait été tellement inquiet pour lui !

Soudain, le comportement du garçon prenait enfin tout son sens. Blaise avait commencé à paniquer parce que ses vrais amis devenaient impatients, et qu'il n'arrivait pas à manipuler Harry comme il le voulait… Et il l'avait poussé à intégrer l'équipe de Quidditch dans l'espoir qu'Harry laisserait tomber Ron et Hermione s'il avait des amis dans sa propre maison, et d'autres occupations qu'aller à la bibliothèque ! Ron avait donc finalement eu raison à ce propos…

Et maintenant, Harry comprenait enfin ce qui avait poussé Blaise à les suivre Ron et lui, lorsqu'ils avaient été cherché Hermione dans les toilettes des filles à Halloween, l'année précédente ! Le Serpentard cherchait un bon moyen de se rapprocher de lui sans qu'Harry se méfie ! Blaise n'avait jamais été son ami. Il cherchait seulement à le manipuler.

Tout à sa colère, Harry ne remarqua pas l'éclair de satisfaction dans le regard de l'autre garçon. Mais heureusement, Eric le vit et posa rapidement une main sur l'épaule de son protégé pour l'empêcher de cracher toute sa rancœur sur l'héritier des Malefoy…

- Harry, calme-toi ! lui demanda-t-il urgemment. Tu dois te contrôler et lui donner une réponse neutre ! On doit d'abord réfléchir avant de faire quelque chose qu'on regretterait !

Harry dût faire un effort considérable sur lui-même pour obéir, mais il y parvint finalement au bout de quelques minutes.

- Eh bien il semblerait que Blaise n'est pas plus été capable que toi de trouver d'argument valable, Malefoy, commenta-t-il d'une voix qui ne tremblait presque pas. Alors maintenant, j'aimerais vraiment aller me changer !

Et sans laisser le temps à l'autre de le rappeler encore, il partit se changer le plus rapidement possible.

Le reste de la soirée passa pour Harry dans un brouillard presque total. Il mangea seul et s'isola rapidement après dans son dortoir, dans son lit et rideaux fermés. Il avait bien sûr royalement ignoré Blaise, et le Serpentard n'avait pas beaucoup insisté. Mais les deux Potter devaient vite décider de ce qu'ils voulaient faire, puisque le lendemain était un samedi. Blaise voudrait comprendre pourquoi Harry lui battait froid depuis son retour de Quidditch…

- On devrait entendre la version de Blaise avant de juger, tu ne croix pas ? suggéra Eric.

Mais son protégé ne chercha même pas à répondre, malgré le fait qu'ils soient seul.

- Harry, je sais que tu te sens trahis, mais je n'y suis pour rien ! Et puis rien ne prouve que Malefoy n'ai pas mentis ou juste déformé la vérité…

Harry se retourna dans son lit et plaqua son oreiller sur sa tête.

- Harry ! s'énerva Eric en secouant le garçon un peu violemment. Tu ne peux pas juste ignorer la situation !

- Si, je peux ! répondit enfin le jeune garçon en se relevant brusquement. Blaise n'a jamais réellement été mon ami, donc je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais faire quelque chose. Et maintenant, tu m'excuseras, mais j'ai besoin de dormir, parce que demain, on est samedi et moi, je dois me lever tôt !

Et sur ce, Harry se recoucha et tenta de calmer sa respiration et de vider son esprit. Eric n'insista pas. La trahison de Blaise serait dure à avaler, et il faudrait sûrement un certain temps pour que l'adolescent de douze ans accepte d'en parler…

Le lendemain, Harry se leva comme d'habitude et se prépara sans réveiller ses camarades de dortoir. Il enfila sa cape d'invisibilité et se dirigea vers les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde, ses pensées constamment tournée vers Blaise. Il attendit patiemment qu'Eric lui donne le feu vert avant d'aller ouvrir le passage vers la Chambre des Secrets. Il continua son chemin seul pendant qu'Eric partait en direction du bureau directorial. Puis, comme chaque samedi matin, il commença ses prélèvements sur le Basilic.

Trente minutes plus tard, toujours perdu dans ses sombres pensées, Harry commença à remonter l'échelle de corde, son sac plein sur le dos, sa cape dans la poche, et sa baguette entre les dents.

Il pensait toujours à la meilleure manière de faire regretter sa trahison à son ex-ami lorsqu'il prononça les mots qui fermait le passage en fourchelangue, comme tous les samedis matin.

Harry fronça cependant les sourcils, perturbé sans savoir pourquoi, alors qu'il sortait sa cape de sa poche. Mais il n'eut pas l'occasion de la mettre, ou de réaliser qu'il avait oublié d'attendre le retour d'Eric pour sortir…

Il se sentit brutalement tiré en arrière, tandis qu'on lui arrachait sa baguette des mains. Harry lâcha alors sa cape sous la surprise et laissa échapper un léger cri en tentant de se dégager. Non seulement il n'y parvint pas, mais en plus, il se retrouva plaqué dos au mur violemment, et releva la tête par reflexe… pour se retrouver plonger dans une paire d'yeux noir et furieux…


	18. Chapitre 17

**Titre :** L'Ange Gardien

**Disclaimer :** Le monde d'Harry Potter et ses personnages appartiennent à J.K.R., je ne fait que m'amuser avec. Seule l'intrigue est à moi.

**Spoiler :** Je prends en compte les six premiers tomes.

**Notes :**

- N'hésiter pas à me laisser des conseils ou remarques du moment que c'est constructif.

- Cette fiction comporte _**une histoire d'amour entre deux garçons**_, qui ne sera cependant pas la finalité de l'histoire : juste une composante.

- Bon, je sais, à ce stade, on ne peut plus vraiment appelé ça un retard... Je peux juste dire que je suis désolé, et que j'ai commencé à écrire le prochain chapitre. Je penses qu'il sera beaucoup moins difficile... En tout cas, merci à tous pour vos reviews, qui m'ont vraiment faits plaisir et m'ont poussé à faire de mon mieux et au plus vite (oui, j'ai vraiment eu du mal pour mettre autant de temps...).

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>Chapitre 17 : … et parfois même beaucoup.<p>

* * *

><p>Eric était de mauvaise humeur. Il sortait du bureau du professeur Dumbledore, où il avait assisté à un de ses entretiens privés avec le Ministre Fudge, et il n'avait rien apprit de vraiment passionnant. Après tout, qui s'intéresse à l'épaisseur réglementaire des fonds de chaudron, à part Percy Weasley dans un futur hypothétique ? Et le pire, c'est que ce n'était même pas cela qui le mettait de mauvaise humeur.<p>

Comme il l'avait prévu, Harry avait vraiment été très affecté par les accusations de Draco Malefoy contre Blaise. Son protégé était aussi têtu que lui-même, et ne voudrait probablement pas écouter la version du soi-disant traitre, quoi qu'il fasse pour essayer de le convaincre. Non pas qu'Eric ne soit pas lui aussi en colère et déçu, mais le regard qu'avait eu le jeune Malefoy prouvait qu'il n'avait pas dit l'exacte vérité. Blaise méritait tout de même qu'ils le laissent s'expliquer…

Sauf qu'actuellement, Harry s'était isolé de tous, même de son Ange Gardien… Il avait à peine parlé depuis sa discussion avec le Serpentard blond, et seulement pour lui hurler qu'il ne voulait plus rien avoir à faire avec Blaise. Ou plutôt, selon ses propres termes, avec _ce sale manipulateur raté_ _qu'il avait cru son ami_. Et il n'avait pas dit un mot depuis qu'il s'était levé le matin même…

Et si cela ne suffisait pas, il allait maintenant falloir affronter la réaction des Serpentards… Ils seraient certainement tous au courant que l'opinion d'Harry n'avait pas changer d'un iota, à présent ! Allaient-ils lui faire payer ? Et si oui, comment exactement ? La seule chose dont il était sûr, s'était que les condisciples d'Harry ne pourraient pas être trop véhéments en dehors de la Salle Commune.

Et Ron et Hermione, comment réagiraient-ils lorsqu'Harry leur dirait ce qui s'était passé ? Ron ne l'aiderait certainement pas à convaincre le survivant de donner à Blaise la chance de s'expliquer… Le rouquin serait plus probablement intraitable, et insupportable – du moins, pour le presque adulte qu'était Eric.

Eric était donc de mauvaise humeur ce samedi matin, alors qu'il se dirigeait vers les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde et la Chambre des Secrets, et pourtant, il ignorait encore ce qu'il allait y découvrir…

* * *

><p>… Harry avait envie de pleurer. Vraiment très envie de pleurer. Ce qui était loin d'être habituel. Après tout, ce n'était pas la première fois que Dudley s'en prenait à lui… Pas la première fois non plus qu'il avait mal… Et probablement pas la dernière… En revanche, il venait de vivre un enfer que son cousin avait décidé d'appeler « la chasse au Harry » !<p>

_**Harry s'était sentit coincé… piégé… au pied du mur…**_Il ne voulait plus jamais ressentir ça... Et il avait mal à la tête…

Non ! Il n'avait plus six ans ! Il avait apprit à fuir Dudley et ses amis, et il ne s'était plus jamais sentis aussi démuni et impuissant ! Même si la « Chasse au Harry » s'était soldée plusieurs fois par sa défaite… Même s'_**il**_ _**avait encore eu mal**_ à plusieurs reprises…

… Harry se terrait dans son placard. _**Il avait mal**_ et il était furieux. A vrai dire, il n'était sans doute pas loin d'éprouver une haine intense. Ce qui était normal étant donné qu'il avait été blessé, et profondément humilié… Il avait dû passer presque toute la nuit dehors, dans un arbre, pour éviter que Molosse, le bouledogue adoré de « tante » Marge, ne lui attrape encore la jambe !

Heureusement pour Harry, _**Eric était là**_. Son protecteur était resté dans l'arbre avec lui pour le rassuré, et il était encore là, dans le placard, à le soutenir… à lui raconter des choses fabuleuse pour le détourner de la haine et le distraire de la douleur… Mais il avait vraiment très mal à la jambe… ou plutôt, à la tête…

Et d'abord, _**qui était ce Eric**_ ? Et pourquoi lui ressemblait-il tellement, au point d'avoir les mêmes yeux verts, et la même cicatrice… ? Et pourquoi personne d'autre que lui n'avait jamais remarqué sa présence… ?

Non… Non, ça n'allait pas ! Il savait parfaitement qui était Eric… Il savait déjà tout ça ! Alors pourquoi se posait-il ses questions ? Il avait besoin de rester calme, et de réfléchir. Pourquoi se sentait-il si perdu ?

Eric… Quelque part, _**ça devait avoir un rapport avec Eric**_. Il en était certain, même s'il ne savait pas pourquoi… D'où lui venait cette étrange certitude, en fait ?

_**Non ! Eric d'abord !**_

… Harry était dans la deuxième chambre de Dudley… enfin, sa chambre désormais… Même si peu de choses dans la pièce lui appartenaient. Il était assit en tailleur sur son lit, et écoutait attentivement _**ce que lui expliquait Eric**_. Il était lui ! Eric et lui était la même personne avec quelques années d'écart ! Eric avait pratiqué un rituel pour revenir dans le passé, et le sauver d'un futur peu enviable… Lui, et pas mal de monde, en fait. Mais personne ne devait le savoir ! Personne… et il devrait surtout se méfier des professeurs Dumbledore et… Rogue !

… Rogue…

… Legillimencie…

… Ne pas le regarder dans les yeux…

… Le court de Potion où Rogue l'avait tellement observé…

… Sa surprise et son inattention

… Son regard dans celui, noir, de l'adulte…

… L'ordre d'Eric de détourner les yeux…

… L'inquiétude de son protecteur à propos de ce que le Maitre des Potions avait pu voir…

… Ses yeux noirs plongé droit dans les siens, encore…

… Rogue !

Ce n'était pas à cause d'Eric s'il s'était perdu ! C'était Rogue ! Rogue qui l'avait _**coincé, piégé, mis au pied du mur**_… littéralement ! Parce qu'il n'avait pas attendu Eric, parce qu'il n'avait pas été prudent, Rogue l'avait surpris alors qu'il quittait la Chambre des Secrets…

Non ! Il ne devait pas penser à ça ! Il devait le faire sortir de sa tête ! Personne ne devait savoir pour _**la Chambre des Secrets, pas plus que pour Eric**_…

… Harry aurait pleuré de soulagement en comprenant que c'était seulement _**Eric qui l'avait surpris dans sa tentative de tuer le Basilic**_, si son Ange Gardien n'avait pas été en train de lui hurler dessus à s'en casser la voix… Après dix bonnes minutes de cris quasi ininterrompus, il lui ordonna de ne pas bouger pendant que lui allait vérifier si le Monstre de Serpentard était bien mort…

Harry se retrouva soudain dans les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde, plaqué contre le mur, une main le maintenant fermement immobile, avec son professeur de Potion le regardant droit dans les yeux – visiblement furieux – et avec un horrible mal de crâne… !

* * *

><p>Eric se figea en entrant dans les toilettes des filles du deuxième étage.<p>

_Non !_ Ça ne pouvait pas être en train d'arriver ! Rogue ne pouvait pas être là, dans ces toilettes en particulier, en train de fouiller dans les pensées d'un élève, et plus particulièrement celles d'Harry ! Personne ne devait savoir ! Pas si tôt !

Alors que l'Ange Gardien se rapprochait précipitamment du jeune garçon tout en cherchant désespérément un moyen de l'aider, le professeur relâcha son emprise sur l'esprit de sa victime. Les jambes de l'adolescent flanchèrent, mais les mains de l'adulte sur ses épaules le maintenaient toujours fermement contre le mur.

Eric, lui, était atterré. Il était arrivé trop tard. Il se força à respirer profondément pour endiguer la panique. Il vit ensuite clairement le moment où le jeune garçon revint à la réalité et prit conscience de se qui venait de se produire. Ses yeux se fixèrent sur le sombre professeur qui lui faisait face, avant de s'écarquiller, tandis que sa bouche s'entrouvrait.

- Suivez-moi ! ordonna le professeur d'un ton sec, tout en lâchant son élève. Tous les deux !

Harry tourna la tête vers Eric en quête d'instruction sur ce qu'il devait faire, puis emboita le pas derrière son directeur de maison, lui-même suivi de son mentor. Au passage, le Maitre des Potions avait récupéré la cape d'invisibilité tombé au sol devant l'entrée de la Chambre des Secrets, ajoutant ainsi au désarroi des deux Potter.

Le professeur les guida jusqu'à son bureau, dont il ouvrit la porte dans un claquement sec. Harry déglutit, et Eric dû se rappeler qu'il n'était plus un élève de Severus Rogue. Le silence dura même après que les deux garçons et l'adulte se soient assis de part et d'autre du bureau. Harry et Eric avaient baissé les yeux et cherchaient frénétiquement un moyen de s'en sortir sans trop de casse…

Le maitre des potions resta silencieux en face d'Harry, le fixant sans ciller pendant un long moment, avant de finalement prendre la parole, faisant sursauter Harry.

- Je me demande, siffla-t-il doucereusement, ce que pensera le directeur de tout cela…

Le jeune Serpentard écarquilla les yeux avant de se tourner vers son mentor. Il ne savait pas comment réagir, et à présent, peu lui importait que son professeur suive son regard !

- Il est gonflé ! protesta Eric. Moi, je me demande plutôt ce que pensera le directeur quand il saura qu'un de ses professeurs utilise la Legillimencie sur un élève !

Ledit professeur ne manqua pas la brève lueur d'amusement dans les yeux d'Harry, et exigea sèchement :

- Répétez tout ce qu'il dit ! Mot pour mot !

Evidemment, le maitre des potions pinça ses lèvres et plissa ses yeux après qu'Harry lui eu répété l'exclamation outrée d'Eric.

- Je ne croix pas qu'il soit question de cela, Mr Potter ! répliqua-t-il de sa voix glaciale.

Prit d'une inspiration subite, Harry profita du fait que l'adulte en face de lui ne pourrait pas savoir qui de lui ou d'Eric avait eue cette idée.

- En fait, si, répondit-il effrontément. Je n'ai violé aucune règle de l'école – si ce n'est que je suis allé dans les toilettes des filles – ni même aucune loi, contrairement à vous…

Le garçon continua sans se préoccuper de l'air furieux – doux euphémisme ! – du directeur des Serpentards, ni de celui mi-horrifié mi-admiratif de son ange gardien.

- Il est peut-être dangereux, voir suicidaire de partir seul affronter un Basilic et sans doute risqué de cacher des informations au professeur Dumbledore, mais utiliser la Legillimencie sans l'accord du Ministère, qui plus est sur un mineur, c'est clairement illégal ! En plus, même si je suis un élève comme les autres, nous savons parfaitement tous les deu… trois que le ministère tiendra compte du fait que je suis le « survivant », et que vous détestiez mon père, auquel je ressemble beaucoup physiquement…

Harry s'arrêta là, retenant son souffle dans l'attente d'une réaction.

- Est-ce que vous essayez de me menacer, Mr Potter ? demanda l'ancien mangemort.

Eric, bien qu'il ait muri et qu'il éprouvait désormais beaucoup de respect pour l'homme, ne pouvait s'empêcher de jubiler. Il savait qu'Harry tenait l'irascible professeur et que ce dernier tentait juste la carte de l'intimidation.

- Dis lui « oui », souffla-t-il précipitamment.

Harry, qui s'était tétanisé sous le regard menaçant qui le transperçait, s'empressa d'obéir.

- Il a dit « oui ».

- Ne me prenez pas pour un imbécile, Mr Potter, averti-t-il le garçon. Je sais très bien que vous avez pris cette initiative tout seul !

Il n'avait en effet pas manqué de remarqué le bafouillage du garçon dans son petit discourt. Il avait faillit dire « tous les deux » au lieu de « trois », preuve qu'il n'était pas simplement en train de répéter.

Harry rougit mais refusa de baisser les yeux.

- Je ne peux pas vous permettre de révéler l'existence d'Eric au professeur Dumbledore, se justifia-t-il simplement.

- Pourquoi ? interrogea le Maitre des Potions. Le Directeur est certainement le mieux placé pour utiliser les informations fournis par… Eric à bon escient. Seul, vous êtes extrêmement limité dans vos actions…

Harry interrogea Eric du regard, peu sûr de ce qu'il pouvait dire. Le professeur Rogue était après tout très proche du Directeur. Le plus vieux se mordit la lèvre, hésitant, avant de finalement autorisé son protégé à dire la vérité.

- Parce qu'Eric a compris depuis longtemps que le Directeur l'avait manipulé comme s'il était un pion sur un échiquier pendant la guerre, expliqua Harry… Et parce qu'au vue de ce qu'il m'a raconté, je pense qu'il l'a fait depuis le début… Après tout, il sait depuis la mort de mes parents que Voldemort n'est pas vraiment mort… Et moi, je ne veux pas être un pion, même pour le plus grand bien…

L'adulte étudia son élève un moment, avant de se reprendre

- Racontez-moi tout depuis le début et ne vous avisez pas d'essayer de mentir ou de me cacher quelque chose…

* * *

><p>Trois heures plus tard, Harry ressortait du bureau de son directeur de maison, n'en croyant pas sa chance.<p>

Certes, ils avaient écopé, Eric et lui, de quatre ou cinq heures de retenues tous les samedis matins jusqu'à la fin de l'année, mais au moins, le sombre professeur avait accepté de ne rien dire à personne de ce qu'il avait apprit. Il avait accepté de laisser les deux Potter décider seuls de _à qui_, _quand_ et _comment_ ils se dévoileraient. Même pour le professeur Dumbledore !

Bon, il leurs avaient aussi fallu marchander leur punition contre des ingrédients venant du Basilic, mais il valait mieux, à leur avis, passer tous leurs samedis matins dans les cachots, sans doute à récurer des chaudrons et autres joyeusetés pour l'un, et ils ne savaient quoi pour l'autre, jusqu'à la fin de l'année, plutôt que d'y passer tous leur temps libre jusqu'à Noël ! Harry ne voulait abandonner ni le Quidditch, ni ses amis, et Eric était bien d'accord avec lui.

Bref, Harry n'en revenait pas que les choses se soit si bien passées, compte tenu du fait qu'il avait été si imprudent, et qu'il était tombé sur un professeur !

En plus, comble de chance, Eric n'était même pas en colère contre lui ! Il avait juste maugréé que _lui _n'était qu'un imbécile pour avoir laissé Harry seul, quand il était évident que le jeune sorcier n'était absolument pas attentif à son environnement ! Eric avait même été jusqu'à s'excuser, _lui_, auprès d'Harry pour sa bêtise ! Evidemment, le plus jeune se sentait _un peu_ responsable, mais il serait bien bête de le faire remarquer à son double Gryffondor !

Notre jeune apprenti de deuxième année entra donc dans la Grande Salle pour se restaurer – enfin ! – d'un pas léger et détendu et… se retrouva directement face à Blaise, qui l'avait cherché tout le matin. Après tout, d'habitude, Harry s'arrangeait pour réapparaitre en milieu de matinée… L'humeur du garçon s'assombrit aussitôt, et il ignora son ancien ami, pour s'installer à la table de Serpentard.

Blaise, comprenant qu'il se passait quelque chose, n'osa pas insister en plein milieu de la grande salle. Devant les autres maisons, les Serpentards se devaient de toujours montrer un front unis. Pris d'un mauvais pressentiment, il jeta cependant un coup d'œil à Draco Malefoy, et sentis immédiatement une chape de plomb lui tomber dans l'estomac. Le regard de l'héritier des Malefoy passait en effet de Blaise à Harry avec un air malveillant et satisfait totalement déplacé…

Blaise n'avala pas grand-chose, s'obstinant à essayer de croiser le regard de son ami, sans succès malheureusement. Dès qu'Harry se leva de table, il s'empressa de le suivre. Il devait à tout prix mettre les choses au clair. Blaise avait tout fait pour ne pas en arriver là, mais maintenant, il n'avait plus le choix. Il devait dire toute la vérité sans chercher à cacher quoi que ce soit. Il ne savait pas précisément ce que Draco Malefoy avait pu dire, mais sa seule chance de ne pas perdre définitivement ses trois amis était d'être totalement sincère.

Le Serpentard dû cependant forcer tout son courage à émerger lorsqu'Harry l'ignora pour se diriger vers la bibliothèque. Tout en le suivant, Blaise réfléchissait à la stratégie qu'il avait adopté depuis des mois.

Il avait compté sur sa ruse – et sur la chance – pour retarder indéfiniment cette conversation désagréable, mais il lui semblait maintenant évident que cela n'avait aucune chance de réussir. Pourquoi ne se rendait-il compte qu'aujourd'hui qu'avec Draco Malefoy et sa capacité de nuisance dans l'équation, Salazar Serpentard en personne aurait échoué à garder son si honteux secret sous silence ! Peut-être que s'il avait parlé à ses amis tout de suite après avoir admis pour lui-même n'avoir ni l'envie ni les arguments pour manipuler Harry, les choses se seraient mieux passé…

_Sans doute mieux que maintenant_, se fustigea-t-il.

Blaise pensa que s'était probablement une bonne idée d'avoir cette discussion dans l'antre de Mme Pince. Harry n'oserait pas hausser le ton, et l'écouterait donc plus facilement. Il attendit patiemment que l'autre garçon soit installé, puis s'assit en face de lui, et commença avec hésitation :

- Harry, écoute… murmura-t-il en essayant – encore – de croiser son regard. Je ne sais pas ce que t'a dit Malefoy, mais… enfin… c'est pas ce que tu crois…

Blaise avait terminé sa phrase d'un ton piteux, alors qu'Harry relevait soudainement la tête pour le fixer de son regard furieux.

- Oh, donc… répondit le garçon plein d'ironie, tu ne nous à pas suivis, Ron et moi, dans les toilettes des filles quand on à sauvé Hermione du Troll, pour essayé de te rapprocher de moi et me manipuler ?!

Blaise baissa les yeux, se sentant trop coupable et stupide.

- Si, mais je … voulu-t-il s'expliquer.

Mais Harry ne lui en laissa pas l'opportunité.

- C'est tout ce que je voulais savoir, dit-il froidement. Maintenant, tu m'excuseras mais j'ai du travail à faire, et il hors de question que Mme Pince me vire de la bibliothèque par ta faute !

Un coup d'œil vers la sévère gardienne des lieux indique en effet à Blaise qu'ils étaient déjà surveillés.

- De toute façon, continua cependant Harry en essayant de ne pas trop s'énerver, je suppose que tu as d'autre chose à faire avec tes vrais amis, et je ne voudrais surtout pas te faire perdre d'avantage de temps ! Tu n'auras qu'à m'envoyer une lettre si jamais tu finis par trouver un argument solide pour vos conneries de théorie du sang, Zabini. Pas la peine de venir me voir !

Blaise avait pâlit de plus en plus au fur et à mesure que son ami – car pour lui, il l'était toujours – parlait.

- Mais c'était seulement au début ! s'exclama-t-il précipitamment et un peu fort. Je… A ce moment, je croyais vraiment à tout ça, tu sais… les sang-pur et tout… Je croyais sincèrement que te convaincre était la bonne chose à faire… Y compris pour toi…

Le garçon savait qu'il devait être le plus clair possible, lui faire comprendre vraiment comment il avait vu les choses à l'époque.

- Ma mère m'a traîné toute mon enfance dans des réceptions organisées par des gens importants… reprit-il, autrement dit : puissants et/ou riches… Il n'y avait que des gens comme Malefoy, ou Nott, ou Parkinson… je n'ai rencontré dans mon enfance que des gens convaincu de tout ça, même s'ils ne le disent pas forcément clairement… ma mère n'a jamais démentis ce genre d'idée, même si ça faisait de moi quelqu'un de pas aussi fréquentable que les enfants que je côtoyais… alors je n'avais aucune raison de penser autrement !

Blaise dû reprendre plusieurs fois sa respiration pour se calmer. Se rappeler à quel point il s'était senti inférieur face à certains enfants le mettait en colère. Il pouvait encore entendre la voix pointu de Draco Malefoy lui demander lequel des sept maris de sa mère était son véritable père, ou s'il avait pour ambition de s'enrichir, plus tard, de la même manière que sa mère…

- Mais Hermione, Ron et toi, raconta-t-il plus doucement, vous avez non seulement démoli toutes ses croyances sans fondement, mais vous êtes aussi devenu mes amis ! De vrais amis qui ne me traitent pas comme s'ils me faisaient une faveur en m'adressant la parole, et qui ne croit pas avoir le droit de me donner des ordres… Je… j'étais sincère, Harry. J'ai juste eu peur de vous dire la vérité une fois que j'ai compris et admis m'être trompé…

Harry ressentis un léger pincement au cœur. Ce que disait Blaise sonnait étrangement vrais, mais il était trop en colère pour l'admettre. Il se sentait tellement trahis et stupide – il savait depuis la rentrée que quelque chose n'allait pas ! – qu'il ne pouvait pas juste pardonné.

- Et je suis sensé te faire confiance parce que… ? demanda-t-il donc impitoyablement.

Blaise ne sut que répondre. Harry avait raison. Il avait commencé leur amitié dans l'intention de le manipuler, puis lorsqu'il était devenu réellement ami avec Harry, Ron et Hermione, il avait encore choisit de leur mentir. Et cette année, il avait encore aggravé son cas à chacune des décisions qu'il avait prise.

Harry puis Hermione avaient compris que quelque chose le tourmentait, et lui avait tendu de nombreuses perches pour l'aider à se confier, mais il avait fait comme s'il n'avait rien remarqué à chaque fois. Draco Malefoy avait essayé de lui parler sans la présence d'Harry pour lui demandé des comptes, mais il l'avait esquivé à chaque fois, pensant ainsi gagner du temps pour le plan « Quidditch ». Et justement, il avait poussé Harry à entré dans l'équipe de Serpentard sous de faux prétexte pour cacher tous ses mensonges… Comment pourrait-il convaincre ses amis que cette fois, il ne mentait pas ?

- Je… je ferais ce qu'il faut pour te prouver que c'est vrai, murmura-t-il donc, relevant la tête pour qu'Harry voie qu'il était déterminé. Dis-moi juste ce que tu veux que je fasse.

- Reste loin de moi, asséna Harry au garçon qui l'avait tant blessé.

C'était la seule chose qui pourrait le soulager actuellement. Il ne voulait plus voir Blaise et craignait ses propres réactions. De toute façon, Mme Pince les regardait à présent avec insistance et désapprobation. S'ils continuaient, elle les virerait, même si habituellement, ils faisaient partit des élèves calmes et travailleurs.

Harry ne pensait de toute façon pas que quoi que ce soit puisse lui permettre de redevenir amis avec Blaise. Le problème était que, peu importe si Blaise disait cette fois la vérité, il avait trop mentis, et il avait forcément trahis la confiance de quelqu'un qu'il appelait « ami », que ce soit Draco Malefoy ou lui. Et s'il avait trahis une fois, qu'est-ce qui prouvait qu'il ne recommencerait pas ?

Harry pu voir sur son visage que Blaise accusait mal le coup. Mais il se plia à sa décision et quitta la bibliothèque. Le garçon avait en effet décidé qu'obéir était la meilleure chose à faire. Il allait écrire une lettre pour s'expliquer à Ron et Hermione, et attendrait ensuite une occasion de prouver son amitié et sa sincérité. Avec un peu de chance, Hermione finirait par lui pardonner, et Harry et Ron finiraient par suivre…

* * *

><p>Eric avait observé toute la dispute attentivement. Il était satisfait que Blaise ait su forcer Harry à l'écouter. Lui voulait vraiment savoir ce que l'autre Serpentard avait à dire. Et évidemment, il avait eu raison. Comme quoi, il connaissait vraiment bien son « ennemis » d'enfance, et ses façons tordues d'agir, même après tous ce temps.<p>

Draco Malefoy avait sciemment provoqué la dispute en ne racontant que des demi-vérités. Il savait parfaitement ce qu'il faisait, et se réjouissait visiblement – Eric n'avait pas manqué sa réaction dans la grande salle – du résultat. Restait à savoir ce que cela lui apportait. Eric mettrait sa baguette au feu que l'héritier des Malefoy avait voulu faire d'une pierre deux coups. Punir Blaise pour sa traitrise et lui rappelé sa place – selon lui – pour commencer et provoquer la solitude d'Harry ensuite. Bien sûr, Harry avait toujours deux autres amis, mais pas au sein de Serpentard. Peut-être espérait-il ainsi le pousser à se lier d'amitié avec quelqu'un d'autre ?

Malheureusement pour lui, le blond ignorait trop de chose sur le célèbre « survivant » pour arriver à ses fins, surtout de cette manière ! Pour commencer, le risque qu'Harry tombe deux fois dans le même piège était faible. D'autre part, il n'était que très rarement seul, et à présent, Eric allait veiller plus étroitement sur lui. Lui non plus ne commettrait pas une deuxième fois la bêtise de le laisser seul alors qu'il était vulnérable ! Et enfin, son protégé allait être encore plus occupé que d'habitude, puisque malgré les retenues les samedis matins avec le professeur Rogue, Eric n'avait pas l'intention de laisser tomber ses diverses recherches dans la Salle sur Demande. Et puisqu'Harry ne passerait plus le début de samedi après-midi ou ses soirées avec Blaise, ils profiteraient de ces moments là dès la semaine suivante…

Restait maintenant le problème « Blaise ». Il serait dommage, à son avis, de perdre définitivement l'amitié et le soutien du Serpentard. Mais d'un autre côté, Harry ne pouvait pas se permettre de compter sur quelqu'un qui pouvait le trahir. L'exemple des Maraudeurs prouvait bien à quel point les amitiés étaient importantes en période de guerre. Harry ne le savait peut-être pas encore, mais Eric était justement là pour ça…

Il faudrait donc surveiller le comportement de Blaise, avant d'en discuter avec Harry. Inutile de le braquer dès maintenant, son protégé avait besoin de digérer tout cela d'abord.

Et puis il fallait vraiment qu'il récupère la Carte des Maraudeurs. Il était hors de question de renouveler la malheureuse coïncidence qui avait permit au professeur Rogue de tout découvrir. Eric savait qu'on fond, ils avaient eu de la chance de tomber sur lui plutôt que sur le professeur McGonagall ou Rusard, par exemple. Parce que même s'ils n'auraient pas pu utiliser la legillimencie sur Harry, le trouver dans les toilettes des filles, en train de sortir d'un passage secret inconnu, et avec une cape d'invisibilité et un sac rempli d'ingrédients de provenance douteuse, aurait suffit à l'envoyer dans le bureau du Directeur.

Et Albus Dumbledore, lui, n'aurait pas mis longtemps à poser les bonnes questions, comme par exemple, comment un élève de deuxième année avait pu trouver la Chambre des Secrets et tuer un Basilic, ou bien, est-ce que, par hasard ce ne serait pas Harry qui lui aurait envoyé par hibou un certain journal intime de Jedusor… ? Et cela aurait générer un nombre important de questions embarrassantes qui aurait débouché sur la découverte de tous leurs secrets. Cela ne devait pas arriver. Pas tant qu'Harry et Eric ne l'auraient pas décidé.

Oui, en fin de compte, ils avaient eu de la chance de s'en tiré aussi bien. Ils allaient seulement devoir revoir la gestion de leur temps… Et s'accommoder de la mauvaise humeur quotidienne du professeur Rogue, bien sûr !


End file.
